Second Generation's summer at Seaside Heights, NJ
by VeryUnknown
Summary: Total Drama never existed in this world. 13 teens (most of them being students of Wawanakwa Secondary School, and all knowing one another one way or another) decide to follow Dakota and spend the summer at one of her daddy's loft houses, where they will learn many life lessons, and suffer through love, relationships, drama, etc. A crazy summer for them all.
1. Last Day of School, onto Jersey Shore

**Author's Note**

**I know I am close to finishing my Couples Therapy Season 1 fic, and I am gonna start prepping the second season for that, something has been on my mind. I have been reading fanfiction since 2010, and I realized that there is no stories focusing on the second cast overall as the main characters (or very little stories). Now that we have this new third generation, and more generations coming after them, I wanted a story to focus specifically on the second generation cast. Imagine this story as somewhat of a 6teen and stoked flavor (though it is not much like them AT ALL).**

**So for the disclaimer, I do not own Total Drama, any show, or any character in Total Drama or any show (and if I did, I am sure that I would not be on fanfiction)**

* * *

It is the last day of school at Wawanakwa Secondary School, and everyone is just waiting to start their summer and their summer plans, including friends Anne Maria and Dakota. "So, did you get the hotel from your father? I cannot wait to turn up in Shore all summer baby".

"Of course I did. I am glad that I can be away from this lame-o town. We can hang out with a bunch of other cool teens, and you can finally meet my boyfriend" the fame monger smiled.

The Jersey girl added "Yeah, the one that no one has ever met, and the one that you have been long distance with for months now. Is it even a good idea for him to live with us for the summer?"

"He used to go here. He has just been away for the last year. We met again at a convention down in Jersey and reunited. He is harmless. Anyways, who is coming?"

Anne Maria looked through her phone "Well, I know the jock trio; Lightning, Jo, and Brick are coming. Lightning dragged them, and he loves a party. Scott is coming because he is where I get my weed, and I invited Vito"

Dakota rolled her eyes "You mean Mike. Why would you bring him? You and Zoey got into an argument just 2 weeks ago over him?"

"Because Vito and I reunited. We...smushed last night. He is single, so I do not see why that Wendy looking redhead is mad. They could come. I don't care. We will see who else comes" she explained as she blushed. She got a text, and saw it was Vito "Ooh Vito baby. He says we need to talk" before she squeals. She hugs her friend and leaves.

* * *

Mike realized the night before that he was with Anne Maria. He was awaiting at his locker for her to show up. He wants to get back with Zoey, but Anne and Vito were getting in the way.

He saw the overly-makeup'd woman that as Mike, he had no attraction to whatsoever. She had open arms "Aww Vito baby. Give mama some sugar" and as she leaned to kiss him, he turned away.

"Anne Maria, we need to talk. Last night...was a complete misunderstanding, and..." he started, before she cut him off.

"Wait, wait, wait. You are not telling me that you fucked me, only to leave me? I...I bet that clown Zoey put you up to this" feeling her anger boil.

Mike knew that this was not going to be easy "I am sorry Anne Maria. I have a...a condition that makes me do weird things that I do not mean to say."

"So you DID NOT mean to get hard, BEG me to suck you and fuck you off? You DID NOT mean to invite me in your home, and to cook for you? You know, I had to deal with A LOT of scrutiny from others Vito, and"...with him cutting her off.

"I am MIKE, not Vito"

She rolled her eyes "Mike, Vito, whatever the fuck you want me to call you. You TOLD ME that we were going to be in a relationship?"

He knew that he got himself into a messy situation "Listen, let me explain about my condition. I have...changed personalities, and long story short, I want to be with Zoey. I wish you the best, but we cannot be together...though, we never were. Zoey is an angel from heaven, and a very good influence for me. I lost her...because of you, and I don't want to lose her again"

She could feel the tears coming, but she not only did not want to screw up her makeup, but she did not want to appear weak. But the strongest emotion that she was feeling was anger. She formed a scowl on my face "You mother fucker. I have been called a mistress ALL YEAR because of you. You don't know...You know what? I am Anne Maria Sorrentino. I can get better, hotter, and more muscular than your bony, small body, and your thin, TINY...I don't even want to call it a cock. Your sass was hotter and more cum-worthy than your skeleton looking body"

He growled "It is ALWAYS about the looks with you. You know, you are really shallow. And it is not like your fake tan, fat, and over-accessory is attractive. Look at you, you are a clo..." before he felt a slap in the face by the fierce italian.

"Don't you EVER diss the looks. And my tan is TOTALLY real" before she turned around and strutted sexily away from him.

* * *

Mike was in class with with Zoey, Dawn, B, and Cameron, and they were receiving their report cards.

Zoey leaned to Cameron to ask "So Cam, what did you get on your report card?"

He told her "Well, I got an 89 in Science, 83 in Math, an unfortunate 78 in Civics, I swear that teacher hates me. And a...65 in Gym. I should have taken it last year".

"I told you that you should have worked out with Brick last semester before he went off to that military program. I miss him" the redhead admitted.

Dawn assured them "I can tell we will see him soon. My instinct is telling us that we should go to this hotel of Dakota's. I am sensing that it will be a good thing for all of us", with B nodding.

Mike sighed "I don't know if I want to go. After what happened with...Anne Maria, I think it will be a bit too awkward, and it won't help me accomplish my dream" looking at Zoey at the last part of his sentence.

She felt a twinge of pain in her stomach "Oh, that is good that you have gotten rid of her. She was not a good influence on you. I...wonder if I am a dream of yours" as she started to blush.

B grabbed both of their hands, and placed them on one another, which caused the couple to grow nervous, but a bit fuzzy. Zoey pulled away, as she let her fear take over "I know that you all are trying to play matchmaker, but I am not ready to get back into a relationship with Mike at the moment. I am still too hurt about everything that happened"

"Well I want to go to this trip to Jersey with everyone. I can tell that this would be great for Dakota, as her aura is screaming to be with a bunch of people and to make friends. It would be a great experience for us all. There is so much to see in New Jersey. And we are right by New York as well. Your parents already think you all are going, so are you all backing out, or joining?" the mystery girl asked.

Zoey nodded her head "It has been a while since Dakota and I talked, especially since she started to hang with Anne Maria more. I want to see outside of Mississauga, and I am sure Cameron feels the same", which the small bubble boy nodded to.

"Just come Mike" he asked.

Mike felt all of their eyes on him, and he realized that he would be lonely in the summer without his friends "I will rejoin you all in the trip. Anne Maria won't push me away from a great experience".

* * *

Lightning and Jo were in the gym...as usual. He was doing chin ups, and she was punching a beanie bag.

She kept on punching the bag with such vigor, but a gleam of her eye caught her shirtless friend sweating as he lifted himself up for a chin up "Wow Jockstrap. You really are packing the abs and the guns. Looking good. I remember when you were scrawny all those years ago"

He continued with his exercise, as he refused to remember that memory "When was Lightning scrawny? Lightning's daddy would NEVER have that. Lightning's daddy will be proud that Lightning passed all of his classes", which caused Jo to stop in her track.

"You. Passing ALL of your classes? What did you do? Beat up your teachers"

He dropped from the chin bars, and grabbed some weights "You know, Lightning can be somewhat smart. Plus, I had gym, cooking, exercise science, and drama. I got an 93 in Gym. What about you?"

She could not believe that Lightning did better than her in Gym, though she would never admit it to him. There was some sort of anger in her about it (since she always thought things as a competition), as she growled. She started punching the bag more aggressively, which Lightning was a bit shocked at how hard she was pushing herself.

"You know Jo, you need to learn when to stop pushing yourself at times. Lightning knows how to do that because Lightning is awesome. Maybe you will sha-lax when Brick comes back from Military training and shows up at Dakota's hotel" causing her to freeze in her tracks.

A part of her did miss Brick; a lot of her missed Brick. She punched and kicked the punching bag, as she was getting to engulfed in her thoughts "Brick-for-brains? Ugh. I bet he was nothing more than the last place loser cadet at the camp. With all of those gunshots and the deaths he would have seen, he would be whimper than the senior DJ. It would be fun to see the loser again"

"The loser you wanted to date?" he added, causing her to send the coldest glare at him.

She walked up to him and growled "You will NOT ever mention that again. That was a while ago, back when I considered for a minor moment of growing my hair to my shoulders; meaning that I was a dumbass". She slid her hand up his leg, and squeezed his crotch "Plus, I found much better. See you in the car to the hotel" before leaving.

* * *

It is evening time; after sunset, and after they all brought their report cards to the parents, and reaffirmed the permission of them to go to Jersey for the summer, all 11 of them met up at Dakota's home before they would take off.

Anne Maria was shocked to say the least with who showed up, and she whispered to her friend "This is the best we could do? Some of them are good, but...why is Staci, B, and Dawn here?"

Dakota explained to her friend "Well, my boyfriend knows some of them, and they are his friends, so I invited them. I know Scott is only here because you and Dawn need a weed supplier, and he has connections in Jersey. Make sure to go over the stuff we need as I go to check on the limo driver" before she walked out of the house to talk to the limo driver.

Anne Maria checked herself in the mirror, squeezed her boobies, and started to comb her hair before Lightning impatiently replied "You look good babe. Now can you tell us what we are doing now?"

"Oh, thanks tots. If any of you have beer or drugs, put them in the suitcases, and don't mention any of it in the limo or when we cross the border. Ain't nobody got time to get arrested. I also did the pleasure of creating fake ID cards for all of you when we go to some clubs and go to the beer store" as she handed them out to everyone.

Staci added "Ya, you know my grandfather created the first fake ID card back in the 50's. My other great great great great great, great times 5 grandfather also had the first hotel".

Dawn sighed at her friend "Staci, I thought we discussed this. You don't need to do all of this to fit in".

"I am sorry Dawn" the bigger girl apologized as she put her head down.

Cameron nervously looked at Scott, who was glaring him "Uhh, why is Scott here? He has like no friends here"

The redhead farm guy growled closer into Cameron`s face "Yeah, and your friends are such gold. I`m here because I am a few of these ladies' drug dealers, and I am working at my uncle's weed farm down at Jersey for the summer, and it is the BEST weed you can get. I make money, yall get your weed"

The Jersey girl went over "So all of you have some money, and your passports?"

"Of course we don't have our passports Spray In A Can. THINK Anne Maria. I was told that we would be provided jobs down there. In the hotel or in the Olive Garden your family owns" the jockette complained.

Dakota rushed back in the house and announced "Okay everyone. The limo driver is ready to go. We will be in Jersey in about 9-10 hours, and then I get to SEE MY BOYFRIEND" as all 11 of them rushed to the limo with their suitcases.

* * *

Milton Hotel in Seaside Heights

Brick was in the lobby room of the hotel the next morning, and asked the lobbyist "Hello mam. I am Brick McArthur, and I am here for a reservation of Dakota Milton. Is she by chance here man?"

The lobbyist looked through the sign in files, and responded "No, she has not booked in yet. I believe she will be here soon enough. I have to say, you know how to dress well for a young man"

He blushed "Oh thank you mam. I was raised by my mother to always dress my best" right before he sat down on the lobby seat. He has been gone for a semester in military training, and has missed many of his colleagues. Even the ones he does not like. He misses his friends Dawn, B, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Sam, Staci, Lightning...ish, an especially Jo. He got fuzzy just off of thinking of her, but sad again after what happened.

"I don`t know why I did not have the nerve to accept her offer. I should have went out with her before I left" shoving his hands on top of his face.

Soon enough, Dakota and the other 11 entered the room, and while she went to sign them in, the trio were the first to rush to him, and embraced him in a hug "Hey Bud. It has been such a long time. I am shocked your mother let you stay here without her for the entire summer" the cheery Mike greeted.

"We have missed you so much" Zoey confessed, and after they all let him go, they took note of his well built physique. "Wow Brick. You were not this muscular when you left. Whatever you are doing, you need to teach Mike and Cameron" causing the two to chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Zoey. I know you have tried to get me into the gym, but it just does not work. Anyways, nice to see you back Brick" the bubble boy spoke.

Jo watched from a distance as everyone went to greet and speak to Brick, but she could not keep her eyes off him. His bulging and toned biceps from his vest were turning her on a lot, and she just wished she could have those arms wrap around her. She continued onto her gaze for a few minutes before she felt Lightning tap her "Sha-Jo. Are you okay?"

She stuttered "Ye...ye...Why do you care Jockstrap if I look at Bruscles...I mean Brick?"

He rolled his eyes "I was not even going to ask about that, but I am not nervous about Brick, because Jo knows that Lightning is the one she wants. I am hotter, and he has a unibrow"

The soldier in training approached the two, and he could not keep his eyes off of Jo. She still had her athletic, toned figure, but she still had this softness, and femininity in her face that she could never get rid of. They looked at one another awkwardly before he cut right to Lightning "So...Lightning. How have you been treating Jo?"

Lightning got a bit defensive and nervous, so he wrapped his arm around her waist, and rubbed her side, knowing the soldier was watching "Lightning has been taking care of Jo...very good. Morning, afternoon, evening, night, forward, backwards, underneath, and on top. More than YOU could have ever done for her" causing the tension between the two men to shoot up.

She could feel the tension too, and tried to break the ice "So Soggy McGee, you are back from military training for the semester. I hope you did not cause too much casualties on your team" as she tried not to look at him directly in his eyes.

He noticed that she was avoiding direct contact with her, and could feel Lightning`s eyes on them, and he really wanted a hug, so he wrapped his arms tightly around her muscular but curvy body. Her hormones rose up almost immediately from her head being on his bulging pecs, and his strong arms wrapping her so tight. He got excited as her breasts were pressed on his shirt, and caressed her back. Her hand was on his left pec, and she started to rub it a bit with no intuition. Lightning could not help feel a bit of jealousy from the way he made her react.

Jo soon pushed Brick off "Woah there. You know that I do not like direct contact" growing nervous, before she walked to the rest of the group.

Dakota was speaking to the lobbyist "So, you are telling me that my father rented us a shore house instead of a hotel? Why?"

"Well, he did not want you and your friends to ruin the hotel and take advantage of the benefits of being here. He also said that if they want things like spa privileges, gym membership, etc, then all of you have to pay, just like everyone else. He included you when he meant everyone"

The blonde was confused "So, you are telling me that we all are going to have to apply for jobs...like...everyone else? And not automatically be given one?"

"Yes. Here is the key to the loft house. It is right behind the hotel and is by the beach. Have fun, and good luck" the worker told her as they gave her the key.

Dakota walked back to the other 11, and told them "Well, we are not staying in the hotel, but my dad did give us a house. Let's go" as they all cheered as they headed back into the limo, carrying all of their luggage back in there.

* * *

Shore House

The 12 grade 10 graduates entered the house, and Scott screamed "JERSEY SHORE, WAWANAKWA'S IN THE HOUSE", with many of them cheering and clapping as they entered the house with their suitcases and started rushing

Dawn realized that they have nothing organized to live there "Uh...I feel like this is important to address. We have nothing organized to live here. We do not have the rooming situated, we need food in the house, bedding, television, and we need to set other stuff"

Zoey stated "How about we figure out where the sleeping arrangements are quickly, and then some of us can go grocery shopping. I am sure we are all hungry"

Dakota looked at the map she received of the house "There are 4 bedrooms in the house, so that means that 3 of us needs to share a room, and my father says that we cannot have co-Ed roommates sleeping in the same room. So, Anne Maria, roommate? Zoey?"

"Yeah baby. Let's turn up. I am sure Zoey won't be able to catch up" Anne Maria cheered as she threw a dig.

Zoey gave the jersey girl a dirty look "No thanks Dakota. I will room with Dawn and Staci. You two want to go up to choose a room?" with the moonchild and Staci nod their heads "Ya", and the three took their suitcases upstairs.

Jo grunted, as she knew that she was stuck with the shallow makeover girls "Ugh, I am stuck with dumber and dumber. By the time I am done, I will be covered in makeup, wearing tube top and mini skirts" as she went upstairs with her suitcases.

Anne chuckled with her friend "Nothing will get rid of that dyke aura she has" as they both took their suitcases upstairs.

Mike and Cameron looked at one another and did their handshake "ROOMMATES" and B tapped Mike on the shoulder, as a way to ask them to be his roommate, which Cameron accepted "Absolutely B. Let's go and choose a room" and the three of them leave.

Brick, Lightning, and Scott looked at one another with discomfort, as they know that they are stuck as roommates "All I have to say is that NO ONE touches Lightning's clothes, cologne, condoms, and protein powder. If you do, I will fuck yall up, and if you don't, we will be cool"

"Your fashion sense is appalling, and I don't need to use protein powder to get muscles, so there is nothing you have that I want" the military man assured him, which Lightning glared at him for a moment.

Scott rolled his eyes "Whatever. I am not about this life anyways. Ill probably be at my family farm half the time. Anyways, any of yall want me to get you some pot for you two? Some of the best weed yall will ever try"

Lightning sighed before he gave him some money "5 grams".

"Alright" the redhead said before he left the house to get him his weed.

* * *

It had been hours since everyone got settled in, and Sam was approaching the front door. It had been months since he has seen his long distance girlfriend Dakota, and to reunite with some of his good friends he had before he moved. He knocked the door, and awaited nervously.

Anne Maria ran to the door, and opened it to see Sam "Uh...you seem really familiar. I am sure you are at the wrong house. Goodbye" and almost closed the door in his face, but he stuck his foot between the crack of the door.

"Uh, I am actually... Dakota's boyfriend" he revealed. She was trying hard not to laugh, but she could not help it.

"I am sorry, but this is a lame practical joke. I am sorry, but... you are nowhere near her league. You need to leave"

Dakota came down the stairs, and saw her boyfriend at the front door, causing her to rush past the Jersey girl, and to kiss her boyfriend. "It has been so long. Come on in. Oh, Anne Maria, this is my boyfriend", causing the jersey girl to form a face of disgust, as she could not believe the reality of the situation.

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, I hope this was a decent opener. You see certain storylines are already established. This story will definitely be a roller coaster, and I will try to give more depth into every single character in this chapter. I hope this was a pleaser so far. Thank you all, and have a great start to summer vacation.**


	2. New Opportunities, Old Tension

_continued from last time..._

"Uh, I am actually... Dakota's boyfriend" he revealed. She was trying hard not to laugh, but she could not help it.

"I am sorry, but this is a lame practical joke. I am sorry, but... you are nowhere near her league. You need to leave"

Dakota came down the stairs, and saw her boyfriend at the front door, causing her to rush past the Jersey girl, and to kiss her boyfriend. "It has been so long. Come on in. Oh, Anne Maria, this is my boyfriend", causing the jersey girl to form a face of disgust, as she could not believe the reality of the situation.

Anne Maria could not help but squinch up her face "Well, I am sorry, but you could do so much better Dakota. From what you have told me, he was a nice and attractive guy, and Sam is...bleh"

The blonde was getting annoyed with her attitude "You need to stop Anne Maria. NOW. I know you are bitter over Mike..."

"VITO"

She rolled her green eyes "Fine, Vito dumping you, but you need to be supportive. Sam moved down here for a semester, and it has been MONTHS since we have hooked up. I need you to be a supportive friend. I am sure that if you and Sam spent time together, you two would really like one another"

Both Sam and Anne Maria look at one another awkwardly, clearly disagreeing "I don't think so Dakota"

Anne Maria looked at Sam and apologized "I am sorry Sam for the way I came at you. I am just...shocked. I guess welcome back to the crew. Anyways, I am gonna get my weed from Scott, and getting a smoke" before walking off.

The couple looked at one another, and then ended up romantically kissing one another.

* * *

At dinner, everyone was outside, and there were 2 groups; one featuring Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Staci, B, and Dawn, while the other group consisted of Scott, Anne Maria, Sam, Dakota, Lightning, Jo, and Brick.

Sam wanted to bring the two groups together "So, you did a great job with the food Mike, Staci, Cameron and B".

Staci bragged "Ya, thank you. My great grandmother created the best seafood recipe. Ya"

Anne Maria was eating off her crabs, as she complimented "UNGH, this seafood is so tasty. You should cook more often Staci" before diving in her crab. Many looked at her disgustingly, but Lightning was a bit intruitged with such a girly girl eating like a man.

"Slow down there lady. You are about to choke on your food"

Dawn excused herself "I am sorry, but Scott and I need to handle something" signalling him to enter the house with her.

He chuckled "You know, you got to please the ladies" as he went inside with Dawn. They looked back to see if they were still in sight, to realize that they were not. She took out her money, and gave it to him "You got 5 grams of weed, and 15 pounds of my tea leaves for $40"

Scott smirked as one of his biggest customers gave him a pay "Well, well, well Dawn. You never fail to disappoint as one of my biggest clients. We have a beautiful partnership" as he got out his bags for her, which she quickly grabbed.

"Yes Scott. You are more friendlier than I thought, and I see the passion when you make your deals and talk about the farm" as she started rolling a spliff.

Soon enough, she lit it, and inhaled a decent amount of smoke before blowing it out "I always feel at peace when I smoke the most organic marijuana leaves. Do you want to share?" he eventually took it, and took a blow.

Back in the dinner table, Cameron asked "So, are any of you going to get jobs tomorrow?"

Dakota explained to them "Well, there are a bunch of jobs in the hotel that have not been filled yet, like being a gym instructor, surf instructor, a cook at Anne's dad's restaurant franchise, at the club, a book store, grocery store, and so many more. If you are all interested in a job, apply tomorrow"

* * *

Brick, Lightning, and Scott's room

Scott was already out of the room, and a military alarm clock rang, which buzzed into Lightning's ears and subconscious, annoying him to wake up, which Brick smiled as his special alarm woke him up. He turned off the alarm and greeted "Morning Scott, and...Lightning. Are you alright?" as he saw the dark man's glare.

"Change that alarm or else you will get your ass beat. Why do you need to wake up so damn early" he complained to Brick.

"I need to work out, before applying to the position of an instructor there" he told the jock.

Lightning sprung up and sprayed himself before he put on an undershirt "I am applying there as well. Good luck with NOT getting the job. Later Scott" as he fist pounded the latter before springing out of the room.

* * *

Olive Garden

Anne Maria was already getting heavy into work (her family have a huge influence in Olive Garden), and was handling making meatballs, as she watched some of the others audition for a job.

There were a bunch of people in a lineup, and Cameron and Zoey were included in that. A curvaceous woman explained "As you all know, we are hiring positions for the restaurant. Since we do not have any time to waste, I am going to interview you all on the spot" shocking all of them.

She pointed to Zoey "You. You go first. Why do you want this job, and what makes you so qualified?"

The redhead had to freeze for a moment before she answered "Well, I am a very nice person, who has very good social skills. I worked in the cafeteria for 2 years, so I do have culinary experience as well. I am very good with working with anyone, and it would be a great experience to have"

The woman interviewing them was impressed, which Anne Maria growled at "To the short black man beside her. It is time for you to go"

Cameron stuttered, as he was never good at being put on the spot "Well...uh, I also worked in the cafeteria with my friend Zoey, and I am actually very good with cooking and cleaning. I am a very resourceful person, and I am a very quick learner. Anne Maria over there, knows that I am" causing everyone to look at the Jersey girl.

"Anne Maria, you know these two?"

"Uh, yeah. They go to my school. Cameron is a very smart and good worker. You would be lucky to have him" she said nervously, though she never really talked to Cameron, and spoke to Zoey too many times for her liking.

The owner of the restaurant declared "Okay since Anne Maria, who is a very good worker, and is family with the owners of Olive Garden says you two are good workers, than I will believe it. You 2 start immediately" before getting 2 aprons and throwing it at them, which made Cameron and Zoey smile.

* * *

Lightning and Brick were working out as they were competing against one another, as the owner of the gym in the hotel wanted the most fit members to be staffed.

The black jock continued to bench press as he insulted "I do not even know why you try to compete against me Brick. You lose every time. You could not become a captain in any team, I got Jo over you, and I WILL get this job over you".

"Wow. At least your grammar is returning Lightning. You referred to yourself as I instead of Lightning for once. I am the only reason why Jo is going out with you, but I don't like to fight over women. I wish you and her the best" the soldier tried to be polite as he bench pressed beside Lightning.

The workout instructor watched the two young and strong men talk fiercely "We are not boyfriend and girlfriend, but she does satisfy Lightning for now. Brick ALWAYS wants to have what Lightning already has or wanted. It is such a shame. Go and make your mama a cake" as he got off the bench presser and headed for the boxing bag, repeatedly punching it.

"You know, I am impressed in you two. You both did well on the test about muscles and workout machines, and you both clearly have the body of a workout pro" as he continued to take notes.

Brick gleed in the compliment "Thanks sir. My mother and father raised me to be in tip top shape. Our family bonded over working out. My father is the best, and is a lot like you sir", which Lightning growled at.

"Well MY father is a tip top Basketball player; THE Thunder Bolt. I am sure that beats EVERYTHING that Brick said. So sir, do I have the job? We both know that Brick wasted his time today, but I am still undecided" Lightning wondered.

Their now boss smirked "You both got the job, and you start NOW"

* * *

Jo just came from a jog, and sat down on a bench. As she closed her eyes for a few moments, Dawn started to speak beside her "I can tell that you are glowing Jo. Are you that excited that Brick is among you again?"

The jockey gave a side eye to the weird girl "Like I care about Brick's presence. A good workout run is why I am glowing".

Dawn nodded her head "No, it can't be that. You worked out all the time at school, but you were still miserable and your aura was angry and insecure. Are you in love?"

"NO Dawn. Lightning's dick does do a lot of magic for my body though. Anyways, don't you have weed to smoke?" causing the moonchild to freeze, as she thought it was a secret "You are not as discreet as you used to be Dawn. I fully caught you and B smoking it up. I am shocked"

She chuckled "Wow Jo. Deflection is not going to get your feelings to go away. I am intrigued by your story. You were the amazon, and now you clearly have feelings for 2 men. It must be exhilarating, especially after many thinking you were a homosexual, or a transsexual"

Jo was getting more and more uncomfortable with the conversation "And I wonder why you are ALWAYS in other people's business. Look, I have to get to the gym to still apply for a job. I suggest you get a job to keep yourself in sync with your OWN life instead of meddling with others" before she ran off again.

Dawn sighed "Poor Jo. Why do I have a feeling that her feelings and confusion will blow up in her face? Maybe I should get a job, but where?" and as soon as she said that, Scott sat down beside her without uttering a word, and she then knew that this was a sign for something.

* * *

Scott was over at his uncle's farm, as they started work early "Scott, you need to find a few good friends. Invite them over, have a smoke, maybe invite a girl. Your paps wants you to get laid down here"

He was lifting yarn as he rolled his eyes "Ugh, I will get a lay when I want to. After dealing with the dames in my group and school, I am LESS interested in sex and dating"

His female cousin was milking the cow as she added "Your mom wanted us to follow the therapist's order for you, as he said you need friends. How about you invite some of the people you are down here with for a dinner"

"I only joined them because I am their supplier, and I needed a ride down here after papy refused to drop me here. I aint inviting my customers to my summer home" the redhead complained.

His older cousin spoke "You know that everyone is worried about you. You are overly bitter and angry for someone your age, and you have no friends. You clearly need someone to fuck too. Something is wrong with you Scott"

He growled "I don't know when farming became talking about Scott's issue time" as he took a marijuana roll and lit it to smoke. "If you have seen the ladies at my school, you would know why I am still a virgin. The ugliest looking ladies ever"

"At least invite them to see more of the weeds we grow so we could mooch more money off them" the uncle asked.

Scott reluctantly agreed "Fine. I need some more money for a car anyways. Ill invite my 3 biggest clients"

* * *

Dakota and Sam were not worrying about getting a job like everyone else was, as they were too busy catching up. They were at Dave N Busters, where you can eat food and play games, and the couple were enjoying their racing game "I am gonna beat you Dakota. This is my favorite game"

She was struggling as she was racing on the machine, to only lose "Aww man. Oh well. I am not cut out for these types of games". She suddenly hopped on his machine, and they were cuddling and laughing.

"I am glad that we could finally reunite and hang out in person instead of online Dakota" as he kissed her. A group of people looked at them in disgust, and started pointing and whispering at them.

"What is she doing with that fat loser"

"She is probably a slut he paid to blow her"

"You could see the disgust in her eyes. Barbie probably needed a car, so she is blowing him"

Dakota got mad at the group of people gossiping about them and yelled "You GOT something to say? SAY IT to my face. I bet you guy in the green hoodie never even reached to first base" as she got up, only for Sam to grab a hold of her. The group of people just looked at her and laughed before walking off.

"Are you used to have people talk about you like that?" for her boyfriend to nod his head. "It is not fair"

Sam wanted to calm her down and to change the topic "Dakota, it is fine. It is not a big deal"

Dakota went on to complain "Sam, you need to be more confident in yourself, and to stand up for yourself. People can be so damn shallow now a days"

He chuckled "That is funny, since you are friends with Anne Maria"

"Anne Maria is not bad. She just likes to put on a hard shell. Anyways, where do you wanna do next? See your family?"

He was not in the mood "Nah, I want to go home"

* * *

The 13 teens are at a campfire, as Staci decided that they should have smores. "Well, I would like to congratulate Brick, Zoey, Lightning, and Cameron for getting a job today, and to thank Anne Maria and Dakota for planning this entire trip. Ya" as all of them cheered.

Jo was impressed "Wow, you two boneheads actually got a job down here. Where?"

Lightning glared at his new coworker as he told everyone "Unibrow and I are working out at the gym. They were being generous to unibrow to give him the job"

"I have to say, Lightning got the athletics, muscles, and looks for a workout trainer, but I can't say the same for Brick" cooed the jersey girl.

Jo grabbed Lightning's face and gave him a steamy smooch, just to see everyone's reaction, with Brick being the most disgusted. As everyone looked at her, she spoke "Hey. I have needs as well"

Staci decided to change the topic "Speaking of needs, it is clear that you Zoey and Mike need to get together. What is up with that, and why did you two break up in the first place?"

Zoey sighed before explaining "Well, there was not as much honesty that I needed in the relationship, and there is the issue with a mistress that ruined everything" shooting a look at Anne Maria.

Staci smirked "So you are a mistress Anne? That is SO not good. No wonder why Zoey hates you"

"Vito, Mike, whoever told me that he was single, and that Zoey was too clingy and boring. We went to the best movie theatres, dance clubs, and restaurants in town. Well it does not matter because we ended our relationship"

Mike added "Because I dumped you. YOU ruined our relationship, stalked, and raped me" as he roasted his marshmallow.

Dakota had to hold Anne Maria back "You know what Mike/Vito/whatever, your DICK and EVERYTHING was not good enough for me to want to stalk or rape you. Your sausage is smaller than one of a 6 year old"

He knew she was lying, and wanted to call her out "It is so small, but yet you still ran to suck the small dick 3 days ago" causing everyone to go silent. "Move on"

"Moved on honey. I BET that in 2 weeks, I will find a darker, more hung, stronger, hotter guido on my side. Have him Zoey. He is an AWFUL lover"

"I am sure you could, because you are loose and shallow" the redhead rebuttaled.

Anne Maria started to get very tense "Shallow? These curves are VERY deep and curvy, which CANNOT be said about you. I am not sleeping with a bunch of men at once. You look like the little girl on the Wendy's sign, and Ronald McDonald put together"

"That is ALL you can talk about. Looks and sex. Are you THAT acute in your mind? You can fuck and destroy as much relationships as you want, but it won't give you ANY value. Leave Zoey alone" Mike yelled (in the tone of an old man).

"Mike, Vito, whoever, there is a lot more to me than bubbles, and sunshine, and being innocent, since I AT LEAST have talent and work for a living. And FYI, you CANNOT ruin a relationship when ALL OF US were single. Y'all were broken up way before I was in the picture"

Dawn had to intervene "Stop this you three. All 3 of you were hurt by the difficult situation that you were in. Stuff like this will only make the hurt deeper. What were you saying Zoey?"

Zoey concluded "Well, Mike needs to earn my trust, and we need to get to know one another in a romantic level before we get back together"

Anne Maria pretended to gag, as she was clearly hurt "Ugh, I am sick. I need to go to bed. Remember this Zoey; I am the one training you and Cameron at MY summer job tomorrow. Better be nice to me" before walking off.

"Ooh the drama. Anyways, I would like to welcome back Sam and Brick after being gone for a semester" the liar spoke, as everyone clapped for the two.

"It is nice to be back" the gamer admitted, as he looked at the crew.

Cameron smiled at his friends "It is nice to have you two back"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, that is the second chapter. The next few chapters will still have the "introduction chapters" as they are about all of us (including me) getting used to the storylines and characters before anything really takes off. There is already some drama brewing. We will see some of Jersey Shore, and some other summer activities they will do. Relationships and drama are a MUST for these types of stories. Oh, and there will be a few cameos (and maybe supporting roles) from the first generation cast.**


	3. Open and New chances and questions

It has been a few days since the argument at the campfire, and there was immense tension as Anne Maria trained her new employees Cameron and Zoey "I told you to knead the bread with the bottom of your palm, NOT your fingers"

Zoey growled at her trainer "You act like I am supposed to learn things in one second".

"No, but you should know after a few days of working here, you STILL don't get it. Cameron is doing fine" Anne complained.

Cameron was kneading the bread extremely well, but also grew nervous "Anne Maria, thank you, but do not involve me in this discussion. Can`t you two just move on from the campfire incident?"

"I can move on, but Anne Maria clearly cannot. I am trying as hard as I can with this job, but it is not any better when you are yelling down my throat Anne Maria. Mike chose ME, get over it" the redhead complained, which caused Anne Maria to roll her eyes.

She pointed to the dishes "Mike is not even worth it. Never mind. Can you at least do the dishes please" as she took over the dough kneading.

"No problem" said Zoey as she walked off to wash the dishes. She started mumbling to herself "I wanted a job in the culinary business, but if I have to put up with this, then I might as well walk out. YUCK" as some dirty water from the sink hit her face.

Her boss was walking by, and asked "Are you alright Zoey? I heard you groaning from my office. If you need anything, you can always tell me"

The teenage girl turned to her boss, and asked "Alright. Can I have a different supervisor? Anne Maria is an awful trainer, and she gets caught up in her makeup being ruined half of the time. Is there anyone else that can train me?"

The manager looked at Anne Maria training Cameron, and did not see any problem, as the two were talking and laughing "Well, she seems to be doing a good job with Cameron. Whatever your issues with her outside of this restaurant is not my concern. I wish you good luck" before walking off.

* * *

Jo was at the gym, and was surprisingly working out with Brick, whereas Lightning was helping train a newcomer to the gym. Brick was helping her spar, and he decided to ask "This may sound rude, but why the hell are you dating Lightning. Right before I left for the military training, you wanted me, and could not stand Lightning"

She punched the bag harder "Why are we having this discussion Brick-less?"

Lightning continued to glare at the duo from a far "Jo, I...I know that I did not accept your offer to go out then, but I want to now. We are so good together. We would go for an hour run every morning before school started, and maybe go to the gym for lunch. And go swimming after school. What do you really do with Lightning? How is he better than me?"

She was aggressively kicking and punching the bag harder and thought to herself "He is not" to only accidentally say it out loud. Brick gave her the look that she hated when he is right. The smug look on his handsome face got her so angry.

Lightning heard that, and approached the scene "Hey babe. How about I help you box instead of this bozo" as he aggressively shoved Brick aside.

She punched her...friends with benefits "There was no need for that. And I will catch up to...to..." as she stuttered when Brick took off his undershirt, to reveal a sweaty yet toned upper body. She never knew that he had such a defined 6 pack abs, and he had such a tan that made him even more hotter.

Brick was nervous but flattered with Jo looking at his naked upper half, as he blushed for a moment "Well, I believe that Jo and I were doing something before you interrupted Lightning. Your presence is not needed" smiling at the black jock.

Something about Brick infuriates Lightning, and to see the girl he is sleeping with growing close to him only made him more angry, causing him to punch the punching bag, and hiss "Whatever Brick. Lightning will be the one that she is riding every night. Bet on that" before walking off.

Jo was secretly loving how these two men were getting so possessive and mad about and over her. It made her feel good that the butchy tomboy could catch the attention of men. She pushed Brick to get him back on focus "We still have work to do" before he aided her in her boxing.

"I missed hanging with you Jo"

"Don't tell anyone, but I missed beating you in everything as well"

* * *

Mike, Cameron and B ended up at the library, as they were reading books as they were searching things on the laptop. Mike was a bit worried about his multiple personality disorder "I really thank you two for coming with me to the library to research some of this"

"B and I are fascinated with your mental disorder. That really sounded wrong. It is an interesting thing to study, as 2 people interested in Sciences gets to study the magical thing of the mind. I know you are worried that you won't have your psychiatrist down here, and especially with whom we are rooming with, any of your personalities can pop up" the bubble boy responded, with B nodding.

The latter typed on his speakerphone, which spoke "I do not know why you do not tell Zoey about all of the details about your Dissociative Identity Disorder. She already knows you have a mental disability"

"I think she thinks I have Autism. My disorder has caused so much drama between the people around me, especially with my family, and we ALL know how that turned out. Anyways, enough about that. What are you two going to do for the summer" he asked.

Cameron explained in glee "Well, I got a job at the restaurant that Anne Maria's family owns; the Olive Garden. I am really excited, and I could really take samples of the food and study it with my new chemistry kit. I could see how clean restaurants REALLY are. B and I worked very hard to get this kit" with the bigger boy smiling.

B texted on his phone for it to say "Mike, you really should do an extra activity, maybe get a job. Or work with Cameron and Zoey, so you can get back with her. What are you going to do to win her back?"

Mike looked at B "B, I know you can talk. I do not know why you type on your phone to speak aloud, when you are fully capable of talking. Honestly, I am thinking about taking her to the Shore carnival in a few days because that is how we actually met. I want to tell her everything about my disorder"

* * *

Lightning was in the washroom cleaning himself up for when Jo came back. He wanted Brick to know that she likes the Lightning over unibrow. He jelled up his hair really nice "Ooh, Lightning has the nicest waves"

Sam entered as Lightning grommed himself, and sprayed mouth spray in his mouth, before puckering his lips "So, Lightning...I noticed that you are very good with the ladies, right?"

"Of course Lightning is. Lightning knows he ain't the smartest person here, but Lightning BETS that you want me to show you my charming moves on the ladies, correct" knowing that is where Sam was leading up to.

The gamer put his hand behind his neck nervously as he responded "Yeah. I want to woo and charm her. We were separated for 5 months, and I want her to know that Sam can be charming as well. How do you do it Lightning?"

"Follow me" the athlete told him, as they left the washroom. Sam even tried to walk like Lightning, as they made it downstairs, and to the backyard to see Brick and Jo playing volleyball. "Watch and learn" he told the gamer, as he walked to the volleyball field, and spiked the ball to Brick's side far, so he had to run to get it.

Jo checked out her boy toy "Wow Lightning. You clean up pretty good" as he started to wrap his arms around her and she easily leaned in, wanting to get a rise out of Brick.

"Mmhmmm. You know it has been a few days since you and Lightning got it in. You have gotten a lot more curvy in the past month, and I cannot keep my hands off of you" he hissed at her, as he soon trailed his hands down her hips and ass.

She blushed from the compliment of her curves, since she does have insecurity issues about that "Thank you. I have been doing a lot of squats as well. You are looking as muscular as ever...ooh" as he started to kiss her neck.

"You. Are. Beautiful" he moaned between kisses, as she started clutching his back, and he was getting a bit stiff. Sam was watching Lightning work his magic, and Brick soon did after he got the volleyball. The former was impressed, but the latter was annoyed "What does she even see in him?"

After he was done sending kisses down her neck, he gave her a peck before sexily muttering "Do you wanna go upstairs Joanna?"

"DON`T ever call me that. You get me all worked up and crap, so you need to finish me off" she demanded, as they held hands, and ran upstairs. Lightning nods to his student Sam before he enters the house with his lover.

* * *

Scott sent a text to all of his clients (Anne Maria, Lightning, B, and Dawn) to meet him at the backyard. He knows that his family is doing the best thing for him, and it is a good business opportunity, but his anti-social behaviour hates being forced to speak to people.

The Jersey girl was the first to enter, and she thanked "Thank you for this meeting. I am sick of watching Dakota and Sam making out in our room. Thank the lord that Jo was gone. I hope you got me some better weed" as she plopped down beside him, and started fixing her cleavage.

"Your boobs are fine tots. I hope the others hurry up"

Dawn and B were the next to show up, and as B waved to his dealer, his moonchild friend greeted "Good evening Scott. I know that you usually do not text people, so it must be urgent. What is the issue?"

The redhead grunted before explaining "Well, my family apparently thinks that I need friends, and that I need to hang out with more people. They also want to meet my biggest clients, for like a business opportunity. Long story short, they want you all to come to see some of the plants and weeds they got. I have to say that they have different flavours of gonja to sell and stuff. I tried it, and it is impressive"

"Lightning could always use some extra, flavored weed. It makes me feel SOOOO good after I go through a workout; either a gym workout, or fucking Jo" he cockily heaved, as he looked a mess. Hickey`s all over his face and neck, his shirt hung over and partially ripped, and clearly out of breath, as he entered the group.

Dawn quitely said "You do need to socialize better and to have friends. You have this negative aura around you, that is not good. You could be my friend"

"Damn Lightning. You got it good, didn't you? After being in a house with Goody Goody and the small dicked Vito, and the fact that Dakota and Sam are always about to smush in front of me, I could use the extra smoke and get out of the house for a bit. As long as your relatives can cook"

Scott assured the Jersey girl "You have not had a good, home-cooked meal if you have not ate at my family's farm. We make deals, you get to eat good food, and we all could get a smoke on, and possibly some drinking. Dawn can get some other leaves for her witch stuff, and we all get something out of this. And you all will spread the word"

* * *

Mike decided to stop by Zoey's work, and she saw him from a distance "I am going on my break" she yelled out, before whispering to Cameron "Make sure Anne Maria does not find a way to bother me" before punching in her card, and sitting across from Mike excitedly "Hello Mike"

He smiled as he saw his favourite girl sitting in front of him "Hey Zoey. Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I just went on my break" she assured him, before continuing "I know we have been down here for a week already, and we have barely spent time together. I do want us to be where we used to be, but I need this money, and Anne Maria is not making things easy for me at all. I am glad that you are not seeing her anymore"

Mike looked down, as he knew that he had to tell her the entire truth "Well, about that entire situation, it was not necessarily me who was dating her. Do you know what Dissociative Identity Disorder is?"

"Multiple Personality Disorder? Yeah. It is when a person has separate identities in his brain. What does that have to do with anything?"

He found it hard to look at her as he explained to her "Well, you know that I have a mental disorder right" as she nodded "That I never full out told you what it was" for her to nod again. She could see him struggling to say it out loud, and was nervous, so she grabbed his hand for comfort.

"You can say it to me. I promise that I won't judge" Zoey assured him.

"Well, I have Multiple Personality Disorder. Cameron, B, and Dawn knows about it, since they found out with their studies, and I have a few personalities. One is called Vito, and he is the one that appears the most. He is the one who is attracted to Anne Maria, and when I am him, he sleeps with her" he explained shyly. He saw her face go blank for a minute, before she squinched her eyebrows "Did I scare you off?"

She put one and one together "Not at all Mike. It actually makes a lot of sense. You have bad memories with a lot of stuff, and it makes sense why Anne Maria calls you Vito instead of Mike. Your voice would change at times, and it makes sense why you are always excused out of the office, and you complaining about a psychiatrist. I just wished you were honest about this. It would have saved us from breaking up the first time"

He looked at her dead in her eye "I know it would have, but I thought you would reject me, like my own parents did when I was diagnosed. Let's just start over, and start dating again. I want us to go out again. I was thinking about going to the Jersey Shore carnival. It is how we met"

She blushed before agreeing "Of course I would go with you".

From a far, Anne Maria was glaring at them and the entire situation; not in anger, but in sadness. "_Why can't anyone love me for me? Why can't I find the man that wants me?_" she thought to herself, before she went back to work.

* * *

Dakota was waiting for her father to show up, as she was sitting in a restaurant. She saw a tall, dashing 40 year old blonde man, and she knew it was her father. As they laid eyes on one another, they smiled, and their entire moods were happier. He rushed to hug his daughter "Dakota. I am glad that you are doing well over here. You are looking great"

"Thank you father. I have been using the cosmetics that you bought me for my birthday. So, did you hear from any agents so far?" she asked in hopefulness.

He looked down as he admitted "I did not give any of them your audition tapes Dakota. I have been realizing that you are a very blessed but spoiled child, and that I take care of you too much"

She did not like where this was going "What are you trying to get at father? Are you emancipating me?"

"Hell no. What I mean is that you need to start your acting career all on your own, and without my connections. I am going to stop giving you a $1,000 allowance a week, and I am going to stop buying you a bunch of cars, Ipods, laptops, etc. You are going to have to learn the value of the dollar, which is why I told the hotel that you and your friends are normal customers that needs to pay like normal customers. You know that I still want to meet this boy you are seeing"

Dakota got nervous at the idea, since her father is not the easiest to deal with "Well, he IS staying with Anne Maria and I at the house, and I do...not think it is a good idea for the two of you to really meet up at this point"

He knew that his daughter was hiding something "Listen, I had to find out from my investigators that you are dating some guy, and that this guy lives in Jersey. Do you know how dangerous it is for you to meet up with and live with someone you met from long distance and online?"

"Oh lord father, he went to our school last year, but moved here in January. I knew him for years beforehand. If you saw him, you would realize what a mushroom he is...my mushroom" cooing softly at the last part.

Her father also gave her a bunch of cut up credit cards "Yeah, and I also cut up the 5 extra credit cards you have. Your mother..."

She quickly cut him off "Don't you DARE call that heifer my mother"

"Sorry, that is still a sensitive topic. Anyways, Linda and I decided that you should not be having so many credit cards at the age of 16. You want to be out here all on your own, well, you will have to be like a regular person. And I WILL meet your boyfriend whether you want to, or know about it" he assured her darkly.

* * *

Scott, Lightning, B, Anne Maria, and Dawn had just arrived to the redhead's aunt's house, and they were automatically embraced by his aunt "Aww, look at you and your friends. You all look nice. Now I would like to know all of your names".

Scott grumbled at her overly-sweetness, so he dryly introduced "The Luna looking girl is Dawn, Snooki look alike is Anne Maria, black fat guy is B, and Mr. Muscles over here is Lightning"

"Don't you ever call me Snooki again" warned Anne.

A man that is clearly related to Scott approached them as he was smoking "I know it is weird to come over to your dealer's home because his family thinks he is a nut"

"Can't we get this over with?" complained Scott.

His aunt showed them over to the dining room, which had turkey, jam, a fruit and vegetable platter, barbequed steak, ice cream, cheesecake, and different types of pasta. The 4 guest's eyes widened and were glued to the buffet table "Wow. Lightning is gonna eat like a king tonight. Your family is awesome Scott" as he rushed to sit at the table, with many joining them.

"Wouldn't you be scared to ruin your guido-esque physique" the young italian asked.

Dawn smiled at all of them "You are such a welcoming and friendly family. Scott is lucky to have such caring and supportive family members. I know this is a bit pushy, but can you tell us some stories about Scott"

"Do the embarassing ones" B chimed, which caused everyone but Dawn look shocked that he could talk.

"B can talk? Anyways, can we NOT do that" the redhead asked.

The bigger guy explained "I always could. I just choose not to"

They all sat down, and his uncle explained "I remember the time where Scott would run around the little village back in Canada in his underwear singing. Boy did he love to sing. This when he was like 7, and actually knew how to have fun. Everyone laughed at the cute little redhead singing Elvis in the middle of the street"

Lightning chuckled "That was nothing bad. You were showing off your stuff. If that is the baddest of Scott's child stories, than he has nothing to worry about. There was one time, where I dreamt that I was skinny, scrawny, and unattractive"

Dawn nodded her head "Your aura screams that it is not a dream. Your body and appearance is very important to you, and it is clear that you use it as a cover up to be vulnerable and weak".

Anne Maria rolled her eyes "I don't believe in that Aura bullshit. Don't worry Lightning, you are some sweet stuff now, and your body is a temple that I would watch _any day_" as she lightly flirted with him.

* * *

As the dinner went on, they were all drinking, and started trying the flavoured weed that Scott was talking about. "Oohhhh, I like the lemon one. It makes me feel so twingy and alert" the moonchild hissed.

Scott bragged "I told you that it would be some good shit. We could make a deal right now if you want".

Dawn did ask "I would like a request. Do any of you have tea leaves to sell? I use it for my practice and for entertainment?"

The patriarch of the family nodded his head "Absolutely. We probably have every leaf ever thought of in our house. Come with me?" as the two went to a greenhouse.

Anne Maria was snoring, as she was stoned out, and everyone was looking at her nervously "Uh, I hope she is not dying. We cannot afford a damn casualty. I don't need her entire Olive Garden family hunting us down, and busting our weed farm. It would be your fault Scott"

"No, it is my family's fault. They were the ones who orchestrated this dinner. Anyways, she is fine" he complained.

B poked Anne Maria, which caused her to shiver as she woke up, and started to freak out "What the hell. What happened to me?"

"Tots, you were out cold. Knocked out. You are too pretty to be laying out there in public" the jock told her.

Anne Maria blushed "Thanks honey. It is cute you care about a girl sleeping out in public. Anyways, I am fine everyone. This was a nice dinner, with some good company. Scott is cool, Lightning is cool, the family is good, and the rest are eh. I got a break from Zo Zo and Dick-less Vito. THANKSZ for a guuuddd time" as she got up to walk, but soon fell flat on her face.

Scott and Lightning rushed over to the lady, and they both lifted her up. Scott told them "I think it is time we take this lady home. If anything, I will come back"

The tipsy and drunk Anne Maria was cooing and moaning as she was carried out the house, and looking at the two men "Ooh, being carried out by two men, like I is the princess. Yesss, mama can get used to this. Handsome men carrying her out. Mmmhhhmmmm"

Lightning and Scott laughed, as the former said aloud "You are too drunk and high. Yall are fun when high. Much better than sober Jo"

A vomit sound came from Anne Maria "Yuck. Why is someone so attractive with someone who is so _not_? Unattractive people should be together"

They put her in the car, and Scott demanded the other man "Lightning, go home with her and make sure that she makes it home alive", for her to cheer.

"YAAAAYYY. Let's turn it up"

* * *

**Author's Note  
**

**Brick is curious as to how Jo and Lightning came to be. Will Jo finally come to be with her lust for 2 men? Now that Zoey knows about Mike's MPD, will they be able to start over with no drama? What will Cameron find at Anne Maria's restaurant? Does Anne Maria have new prey for a lay? Why is Dawn so drawn to Scott's life? How will Dakota's father react to Sam when they eventually meet? We will eventually find out. **


	4. What happened after they left Scott's?

Anne Maria and Lightning were in the former's room (as Jo was gone...probably with Brick, and Dakota was sleeping in Sam's bed), and she was cuddling against the black jock. They were sleeping blissfully as their foreheads touched one another. Lightning's hands started to subconsciously trace down her curvaceous body, and as he started to wake up, he realized that a lady was beside him...and it was not Jo. "What the...how did this happen. You you need to wake up"

She was soon woken up by Lightning's shaking, and groaned softly as she opened her eyes, to see her arms and legs wrapped around the muscular man. Her eyes widened in panic, and she quickly clung off him "What happened? What did you do to me?"

"I did not do anything to you. All I remember was that I took you to a car, and everything went black after that. But what I do remember was that you were drunk as hell. Anyways don't act like you hated sleeping on me last night"

Anne Maria grabbed her phone to see the camera on it, so she could groom herself, but she saw a bunch of unfamiliar photos in the bottom bar of the phone "What the hell are these? I neva took these photos" as she clicked them. A picture had Anne Maria and Lightning wearing goofy hats and glasses. She showed them to him, and he looked as shocked as she was.

He scratched his head "Lightning never remembered wearing those, or taking those pictures". She flipped the pictures, which showed them partying in a car, drinking, smoking, biting one another, and there was a video "Play the video. Lightning needs this to jog his memory"

She clicked "Play" on her phone, and the video starts to play.

* * *

_The pair held a camera up, as they were smiling in glee, and had a bunch of over the top decorations on them "SOOOOO, Da Lightning, and Snooki #2 just cuu..uuuummm from da RAAVVVVVEEEE. Now Lightning, Snooki wanna knuw if jOOOOeeeyyy COuld dance like that?" as she took a licorice bad, and put one in her mouth  
_

_His eyes were extremely dilated from the rush he had in his body, and from all the alcohol and weed, and he scooped Anne Maria in his arms, and noogied her "NAAAWWWW. Da Snuuki #2 over here takes da cake. Jooeeyyy iz a guuud lay, BUT she ain't no fun. I just found my new party buddy. Let's turn up mama" as he bit off the rest of the licorice in her mouth._

_She felt something poking at her behind, so she shimmied over it "OOhhhhh, Lightning is hiding something HUGE down there. Seems MUCH bigger than anything VITO had down there" as she laughed. "Let's hold a parade for Lightning's package" as she grabbed confetti and threw it, as she blew his whistle._

_He smiled "If you are good, you could blow much more than a whistle" winking at her. "YO CAB DRIVER, TAKE US TO A DINER. Lightning needs to eat"_

_"Aww come on, have another drink" she taunted as she was about to get the bottle, but her phone fell, and the recording cut off._

* * *

What the duo did not realize was that their video was accidentally sent to a majority of their roommates. The happiest one about this was Brick, who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat "Maybe he will finally leave alone Jo"

Zoey was just confused as they just finished watching the video "A bit over a week ago, she is seeing Mike, and now she is clawing all over Lightning? She is soo thirsty and desperate. And with LIGHTNING of all people? When did they ever talk?"

"Well, Anne Maria WAS a cheerleader, ya. No one in my family was EVER a cheerleader. But since I LOVE to gossip, apparently something happened to Anne Maria that caused her to quit. Many theorized that she was pregnant and had an abortion, ya" gossipped Staci.

Dakota and Sam came downstairs, holding hands "Good morning everyone. What is up?" asked Sam.

Mike explained "Well, we just watched a video of Anne Maria and Lightning flirting around. It seemed like she was about to give him a blow job or something. I am just glad she moved on from me. But I am not so sure that Jo will like it"

"She won't care" the military trainee muttered.

The blonde teen's eyes widened "Wow, she moves on fast. A bit too fast. I need to talk to her about that. Anyways, I think we should all leave the house and plan to go somewhere. Any suggestions?"

Mike offered "How about the beach?"

Sam and Staci both nodded their heads and said at the exact same time "No"

Dakota cheered "OOhh, I like that idea. You could even see me in my new bikini. I know you will like it Sam. I also want more of a tan, you know?"

"Well, I am down for the idea, but I think the entire house should vote on it tonight. Cam and I have to go to work, and maybe we will hear Anne Maria mention something about her and Lightning over there. See you all later. I am looking forward to our date Mike" Zoey explained as she kissed her soon-to-be-re-boyfriend on the cheek, and grabbed Cameron's hand to run to work.

Brick got up as well "Well, Jo and I are working out today, and I need to ask her some questions about Light..." before he was cut off.

Staci nervously asked "Could I join you two...to you know...work out?"

Everyone was a bit taken aback, but he nervously accepted "Sure. Later everyone" as the two got up to find Jo.

* * *

For some reason, Lightning took a day off of work, so he was not in the gym with Brick, Jo, and Staci. The three were at the track area, as they were running, with Staci behind Brick and Jo. The tomboy looked at Staci, and mumbled to Brick "Why did you even invite Flubber Chatter over to our workout time? Thank the lord she can't catch up, or we would be smothered by her bullshit lies"

"I did not invite her Jo. She forced herself to come with me" he assured her.

Jo only rolled her eyes "You need to be tough and assertive Brick. You are still the same, wimpy guy you were before you left, but you are controlling and all up in your face with Lightning and I. Next time, tell the fatass to beat it"

Brick's energy changed when their relationship was mentioned "You need to be honest when I ask you this. Tell me the actual reason why you are with Lightning. Before I left, he was only just there, and he was a nuisance to you, but now, you are all over him...when you are not looking at me. We are so much better together"

"Stop it Brick-for-brains. You know exactly why we are not going out, which was YOUR decision. Lightning is...not as bad as I thought he was 6 months ago. He turned out pretty well, compared to his cousin LeGhetto. Lightning is good looking, a great lover, athletic, and..." trying to find something else to say.

He smiled, as he knew what she was thinking "Not me, correct mam? I made a mistake then, you need to forgive me. And I am the best workout partner you ever had" as he grabbed her hand, and butterflies flew between the two. "Even your sister Eva thinks we are good together. I am soft, and you are a badass"

She could feel his eyes gazing into her soul, and it made her unsure and unstable, which she hated. Brick has thrown her off in so many ways in the week they have reunited. Staci was catching up, and Jo called her out "Staci. How are you doing? You can barely keep your breath. Not used to working out instead of eating donuts, right?"

Staci had a mischievous vibe about her at the moment, and loved causing drama "No. I stayed behind because I wanted you two to talk. It would be good for you two to reunite because your boyfriend Lightning had an affair with Anne Maria last night" causing Jo to freeze, and Brick to hold back from grinning.

"Wait, what? My lover is sleeping around with Tan-in-a-can? She is so fake. Her tan is fake, hair is fake, eyes are fake, nails are fake, and I bet she even stuffs to make her boobs and ass bigger. What a joke" though there was a part of her that was jealous, and possessive over Lightning.

The bigger girl went on to explain "They went to Scott's house, and left together, but they did not go home She sent a video to many of us, and she was about to blow him. They went all over Seaside Heights. He was starting to rub up on her, and they were flirting so hard. You could feel and see the chemistry between them through the video. What are you going to do? He does not like the tomboys anymore" feeling better about telling Jo the truth.

Brick knew that this was a disaster, and could see Jo tensing up. Her worst nightmares have came true; a guy she is intimate with abandoning her for a curvier, prettier, girlier girl. "Not cool Staci. You need to find happiness in yourself because stirring the pot with everyone is not making you look good. I am taking you to the gym Jo" before the pair walks inside, leaving the bigger woman on the track field by herself.

* * *

After a day of everyone going their separate ways, and their separate tasks, the 13 roommates were eating dinner and chatting. Cameron was loudly speaking to his mother "Mommy, I am doing very well. I ACTUALLY got my first job, I am so excited. Jersey is beautiful, and I am having a good job with my friends. I don't need you to send me anything, but I am..." to only be cut off by Scott's yelling.

"SHUT UP Bobblehead. People are trying to eat, and no one is going to care about you collecting seashells" as he started to smoke on a blunt, and puffing it in his, Mike's and B's face.

The three boys coughed from the smoke "Ugh, can you be any more inconsiderate Scott? Why are you even here? It would be a lot better if you stayed with your family"

The farm boy was getting more and more annoyed with the boys here "Well at LEAST I have a family to go to Mike. Yours left you for a reason. What reason would parents abandon a child for? Was it the mugshot that you got in 8th grade for Arson? The other crimes you committed? I am not the one you not anyone wants to fuck with. Moving on"

B's phone spoke for him "You are a bully for no reason Scott. That is why you are so lonely and no one here likes you"

Everyone felt Scott's bitterness, and Dakota wanted to make things easier "Well, I know that we are not all very close, but we barely saw Seaside heights. Many of us have already said this morning that we wanted to go to the beach, but I wanted to hear everyone else's opinion. Who wants to go?"

"I think the idea is very blissful" the moonchild responded.

"Lightning LOVES to give the ladies some eye candy, as he kills those massive waves, and strikes all of those volleyballs. I am down"

Anne Maria pushed up her breasts "Yeah, I need to sun tan instead of this spray tan. It is lovely, but it gets sticky, ya know?"

Many other people nod in agreement, but Sam and Staci get nervous, as the latter whispered to the former "I do not want all of them to look at my fat and make fun of me"

He whispered back to her "Me either. Dakota will be disgusted by me. At least Lightning is teaching me how to woo her. It is decided that we have to go to the beach though".

* * *

It is the next day, and all of them are at the beach near their home. Jo and Brick are playing a hectic game of volleyball, which Lightning glared at angrily "Jo has been snubbing Lightning since yesterday. That unibrow is gonna get it . He is doing ALL of this to try to make Lightning look bad"

Scott was laying in the chair beside the jock, and grunted "I do not even know why anyone would want..._that_. The mother fuckers Mike and Cameron are more feminine than she is. I have to say Lightning, I thought you would have higher standards. Does she have a dick or a vagina?"

"Naw, Jo has a nice, tight, and nicely trimmed love hole. Lightning ain't mad cause she is only messing with Unibrow, and she will come to suck me down"

"Better than that?" the farm boy mentioned, pointing to the jersey girl, who was rinsing off water from her hair, and droplets dripping all over her revealing purple bathing suit. "You two left my farm, and the morning after, we all get a video of you two about to fuck. What went down? Is she a good lay?".

They watched Anne Maria run across the beach with her cleavage and buttocks jiggling, and she winked at them before continuing on her way. The jock bit his lip before responding "Nothing happened. We just are, drank, and went to a rave. Nothing else...though we can`t remember half of what happened. It is not like you and Dawn aren`t liking one another either

Scott had to obnoxiously chuckle at the thought "Dawn and I? That is the funniest thing I have ever heard in my life. She is cool, and a brilliant client, but she is a fucking witch dude. Literally. Look at that fucking bobblehead and his fatass friend B and looking for seashells like 10 year olds. With the way they tried me yesterday is still on my mind" as the redhead continued to glare at them.

Cameron could feel someone glaring at him, and when he turned around to see Scott giving him an icy glare, he got nervous "Scott is such a bully. I don`t know why he is so negative all of the time. He is starting to get on my nerves"

"Scott`s family worries about him. I kind of feel bad for him, because he has no friends, and that he is ruining his life. He has some serious issues. Who cares, and let`s study the water again" the normally quiet guy said, as they got out their thermometer.

Cameron wrote down "It is about 22 degrees. Not bad. And then we have to measure the wind mass and the humidity as well, because we both know that does have an effect on the water temperature"

Right as they were about to continue their studies, and to collect more seashells, Mike sat down with them "Hey guys. What are you doing?"

"Well, we are studying the temperature of the sea, including the humidity and the wind mass, and we are also collecting sea shells. What were you two doing before you came here?" the scrawny bubble boy asked.

Mike looked at one another before telling "Well, I was with Sam, Zoey, and Dakota, and when the girls started about their crumbling friendship and all of that, we left to come here with you guys, but along the way, Sam went elsewhere. I personally think we should all go on a guy's trip"

Cameron and B had to laugh at the suggestion "With Scott? And Lightning? Good luck with that"

* * *

Dakota and Zoey walked in a separate direction from everyone else, so they could discuss privately "Zoey, you need to let go everything that happened. I want us to be close again, but you are always making things worse than it is"

"No Dakota, I am not making things worse than it is. What you did was really bad and really hurtful to me. And you are surprised when I said I did not want to room with you and Anne Maria?"

She knew that Zoey hates her friendship with Anne Maria "Zoey, I all know that this stems from me being friends with Anne Maria. I like you BOTH. Why is that such a big deal? You threw me under the bus because I like someone that you did not?"

The indie chick nodded her head "No, it is not just that, and you know it. You constantly dumped me for the senior bullies Heather and Lindsay, and you have thrown me under the bus many times. I expected us to be friends for a long time as well, but things changed"

"Things changed because of YOU. YOU changed as soon as you started to date Mike, and then got mad when I hung with other people. I still like and care for you. If I knew setting Anne Maria up with Mike when you broke up would cause so many problems, I would not have done it".

A part of Zoey still misses Dakota, but she can't get over all that happened; not yet "A par of me misses you too Dakota, but things changed too much. We are both starting fresh; you having a relationship with Sam as you two are in the same space; and Mike and I dating again. I truly wish you the best"

Anne Maria quickly ran to Dakota and held her arm excitedly "Dakota, I NEED to tell you something", which only caused Zoey to give her former a friend a simple look before walking away. "Anyways, while I was in the water, Lightning was watching me down, and he had a hard on"

The fame monger only shook her head "Really Anne Maria? You were with Mike a week ago, and now you and Lightning recorded a vid of you wanting to blow him? You are moving too fast"

"Vito and I were only together once for...3 months. I went 3 months without sex, and when I did smush Vito, it was awful. And now I can potentially go another 3 months without a good lay? And it is not like he is a "taken man". How are things with you and Sam?" the Italian asked.

Dakota was a bit nervous of the topic "Well, my father came by for a visit, and he wants to meet Sam. Not looking forward to that, and Sam is really insecure. He did not even want to come to the pool for some reason. When we were out, people laughed at us, and he of really affected by it"

"That sucks. I do not even know how you two even got together. You would never tell"

She went to explain to the tanned lady "Well, we were texting one another a lot first semester, and he would help me with my homework. One study session, we ended up making out on my bed, and we got to second base. We were about to go out, but he told me that he was moving, and that was going to be the end of it. Daddy took my sister Lindsay (**yes, THAT Lindsay**) and I to a convention in Jersey, and we reunited. We did long distance for the entire last semester, and I got daddy to get this house for us so he and I can be together. I believe he is coming back to or school"

Anne Maria could not help but be at least a bit weirded out "Well, I still don't understand how you two came to be, but whateva. I can tell thunda god over there wants me, but I don't want to be messing with him when he is fucking that Joey. To be honest, neither of us remember what really happened last night, so anything could have happened" as she winked at her friend, causing the blonde to squeal as she hugged her.

* * *

Sam was sitting beside Staci, as he had a sweater on "I hate coming to the beach. Everyone is staring at you, and looking at you weirdly because you have some fat on you, and you don't have the beach bod. And it is even worse when I am dating Dakota"

"I know how you feel, ya. It sucks to be fat, especially if you are a girl. Being fat runs down in my family by 3 generations, and it is really sad, ya. Why do you think I wanted to workout with Brick and Jo yesterday" Staci revealed.

He was proud of her "Well, I am glad you are taking the initiative to change that"

The bigger brunette got up, as she replied "You should too Sam. If you want to see a better you, you need to handle the weight. Anyways, I need to look for Dawn. She has been gone for far too long" before she walked off.

Sam saw Lightning beside him, and asked "I am shocked that you are not playing any sports, especially with Jo. That is besides the point. How did you get 2 ladies on you man? Your skills are mighty rad dude"

The strong man looked at the chubby gamer "Anne Maria and I did nothing together...at least from what I remember, but to get a lady oozing all over you, you need to have the confidence, and a bit of arrogance. The ladies LOVE that, and you need it to handle ladies like Joanna"

"Her real name is Joanna?"

"Don't tell her that I told you that. Now, you also need the sexy, silky smooth voice. You have the low voice already, but it is like nails scratching a whiteboard" he assured him, to only be corrected "It is...actually nails scratching a black board Lightning"

The jock gave Sam a small glare before continuing "Anyways, you need to have a good posture, and have a little bounce in your walk. Smoothen out your voice, and you will see her start to ooze over you"

Dakota and Anne Maria started walking back to everyone, and Sam saw this as his chance "Wish me luck Lightning" as he got up. He straightened his back, sucked in his stomach, and slowly walked to his girlfriend, adding a bounce to his walk, that made him walk like a gangster. The entire ROTI crew and others were watching Sam.

"What the hell is Mario Larper doing?" which could only come from Jo.

His shoulders started to bounce as he walked like a gangster to her. Anne Maria gave him the dirtiest look, as she did not know what the hell he was doing, and Dakota was a bit embarrassed for her boyfriend. He ran his hands through his hair before wrapping it around her shoulder "You could go now Anne Maria" causing the curvaceous girl to sit on the chair Sam was on.

Sam made sure his voice was silky "So...are you impressed with what you see?" as his breath started to go in her ear.

She was uncomfortable with Sam acting like this, and was a bit creeped out with his breath obnoxiously hitting her ear "Uh, Sam, you are creeping me out. Why are you acting like this?" as she took his arm off of her.

He looked at Lightning nervously, who mouthed "Force her to come back to you"

Sam took this literally as Dakota was walking away from him, so he pulled her back into his arms, which she did not like "Sam, STOP. You are acting weirs, and humiliating yourself"

He hissed in her ear "Come on, I know you like me like this. A lot more confident Sam" as he was not letting her go, only for her to stomp on his foot.

"Confident? More like an arrogant wanabee. I am going back home, and do NOT follow me. Acting like a fucking creep" she told him, as she got her stuff and quickly left the beach. Everyone was watching Sam, as he got sad and humiliated.

* * *

Staci was waiting for Dawn to finish meditating, but the moonchild could feel Staci's presence "Hello Staci. How are you doing?"

"Honestly, I feel kind of weird. I am sick of people looking at me because I am weird, and feeling like no one likes you, but I will be fine. I have a strong lineage. How are you,"

Dawn opened her eyes, and as she stacked her tea leaves, she explained "I have a bad feeling, like something bad is going to happen, and completely change my life. Something about...my home"

Staci was confused "What do you mean your home? Like your parents, or actual property"

"Like my actual home. My parents have been suffering financially for a while now, and I think that it is saying that I might be homeless. My house is a big one in the middle of the forest, so we could continue our practice, and it is very expensive to keep up. I hope that I am not going to have to be put in a bad position" she revealed.

The big girl consoled the normally happy girl "You are probably over thinking it, ya. Just lay back. If your parents are not telling you they are having troubles, than you need to relax, ya" as she hugged Dawn.

* * *

Anne Maria was making sure she revealed as much of her body as she could, so she could get the best fan "Mmmhmm. Mama could definitely use a nice, sexy tan, so when I hit those clubs, all of da guidos be lining up to get the mamacita. Right Lightning" as she pushed up her breasts.

"Your tan is delicious lady. Don't worry about a thing" he teased back.

She looked at him, and threw out just to see how he would react "You know, maybe I should go nude, so my goodies can get just as tanned as everywhere else. It is so unattractive to have everywhere a lot darker than your boobs and pussy. Maybe I should take this tight suit off now"

She saw Scott, and Lightning's eyes bulge out, but the latter got a text "I got a text. And it is from Jo", causing Ame Maria to grunt. The text showed _"Come to the rockside Lightning. I need a good fucking, and you are the only one that can make me cum like a whore. NOW Hollow Football Head". _This got him excited, and he soon got out of his seat and bolted to his destination.

* * *

Jo was getting antsy, as she knew Lightning was showing up; exactly as planned. Brick was smothering her in a hug, which got both of their hormones increasing "I had a lot of fun with you Jo. I actually beat you in volleyball"

"Only because you were getting me off. You have been teasing me for almost a week and a half. You have gotten a bit confident and ballsy since you came back" she eased, as she was still in his arms comfortably.

He smirked "So you DO admit that this attraction is not one sided. I have gotten confident and "grew some balls" because I learned a lot in military training. And it does not help that you gained this...heavenly figure. Let's just skip all of the mind games and the teases"

Jo thought about it. She has 2 attractive men fawning over her, and willing to fight over her. A part of her did miss Brick, and his new attitude started to attract her "The teasing is fun...only for a while". She realized that Lightning should be here any second, so she wanted to make her move "Teasing is ONLY fun when I do it. Buckle up, cause by the time I am done with you, your mama is gonna wanna throw holy water at her dirty, unchristian son" before grabbing him, and planting her lips on him.

They engaged in a tantalizing smooch, which caused Brick to feel dirtier than he ever had. They separated a few moments later, and both enjoyed the kiss more than he thought "Woah momma. Better than I thought" before he forced them to press on the wall, and to grab to make out with her.

Lightning made it across the rock, and heard some moans, and some movement "Where could Jo be? Maybe I should walk a bit more in the rocks" and he only had to walk a few more steps before he saw the worst sight to him; Brick and Jo making out. The military trainee started to wrap the jockette's legs around his waist, and her running her hands through his hair.

The pair continued to engage in their tongue match, and she continued to caress his hair and back muscles "Mmmmpphhhh" moaned Jo as she felt something hard like her nether region.

"Jo. I have been waiting for this for such a long time. You are so intoxicating" as he pulled himself into her jaw and neck, kissing and sucking on her skin. As soon as she tilted her neck, she saw Lightning and smirked "Ugh, Brick. Don't stop" as she could feel some parts poking through her bathing suit, and growing a bit wet. She was in control now, and it would teach Lightning that she always has an upper hand. In her mind, she thinks she won against Anne Maria.

Lightning's fists were balling, as he wanted to pummel Brick, but something in him knew that this was a trick. He knows Jo, and knows how calculating she is. He shared a gaze with her, as her eyes were half focused on him, and half focused on Brick's moves that were getting her off SO much. "Lightning sees what this is, but Lightning will NEVER look bad. NEVER" causing the two to look at him.

Jo and Brick could not care but smile. Both of them knew that the jock's ego was hurt, but neither cared.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well A LOT happened in this chapter, and it is my longest chapter so far. Sam made a fool of himself in front of Dakota, Staci wants to lose weight, Dawn is worried about her family's home, tension is growing with Mike, Cameron and Scott, we find out a bit about Dakota and Zoey's fall out, many are curious with what happened with Lightning and Anne Maria, and Brick and Jo hooked up. Does this means they are together...no. There will be a lot more drama that will happen. I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**I am also planning to write some smut chapters (as a separate story) of the scenes that will turn sexual, but cannot post on this T rated story, but write it as a smut story with many smut scenes between the cast, and only the smut scenes.**


	5. Desperate Dawn, and Commanding Cameron

Dawn awoke from her bed to her phone ringing. She saw it was her mother, and picked it up "Good morning mother. I hope the dawn is being good to you."

She could hear her mother nervously say "Dawn, I have some bad news. You know how we have been struggling with keeping the house, especially from the anti-wiccans, and the billers for a few years now, but things did not go in our favour."

She had a bad feeling from her tea leaves yesterday, and this has been worrying her for a while now "I had a few dreams, and my tea leaves were telling me that something bad was going to happen to the house. I hope it is not too disastrous."

"Well Dawn, the house is on forcloseure, and we are about to file for bankruptcy. By the time you cone back, We might have already moved out of the house. We are going to be broke. Long story short, we are in a legal mess, and you need a job. I love you."

"Love you too mom." the young teen whimpered before she hung up the phone. Zoey woke up, and looked at Dawn's sad expression.

"Are you alright Dawn? I have never seen you so bummed." the redhead worried.

Dawn got up, and started changing clothes, as she told her friend "My home is in forclosure, and we are about to go broke. With the way my parents live, they cannot afford the home, and the property that has some of the forest in it for my practice. I don't know what will happen.".

Zoey got up to hug her. "I am sorry. You and your family are troopers, and will make it through."

* * *

Dakota was in her room, and heard a knock on the door, and her boyfriend's voice "Uh, Dakota. Can I come in?"

"As long as you don't do any of that crap you did yesterday" she told him as she applied makeup. He soon came in, and she bluntly asked "What the hell was that yesterday?"

He got nervous, as he knew that he pissed her off "I was confident, bold, dashing, sexy. I thought you would like it."

"No. You were arrogant, aggressive, uncharming, and ridiculous. You have never acted that way to me before, and you made a fool of yourself in front of everyone. Someone must have put that in your head to act like that. I want to know who it is?" glaring at him.

He twiddled his fingers nervously "Well, I went to Lightning for advice, and that is what he gave me. He is the only one to have 2 ladies all over him."

She groaned from the foolishness "Ugh, don't remind me. I cannot believe Anne Maria wants to bone him. Well, I do not think that Jo and Lightning are a thing anymore. They have not been around another for the past 3 days. Enough about them, and more about us. I am willing to forgive you; just promise to never do that again."

"I have no issue with that." he agreed to.

She primped herself up as she told her boyfriend "My father wants to come and meet you. I don't know why he is so eager to meet you, but he might randomly stop by. My dad is not a bad man, but you do want to impress him."

"When is he coming by?"

"I honestly do not know. It could be today, tomorrow, next week, or next month. Just wanted to let you know. I personally think we should be prepared for him, because he is the man of surprises. I have to now go to the massage area. Later." she kissed him before she left the room.

Sam`s phone rang, which revealed to be a text from Staci, which said "We both want to be better, and healthier, and after the convo yesterday, I want to start my journey to be a better me with you.". He thought about it for a moment, and he does know that Dakota has some feelings about Sam`s appearance.

* * *

Cameron had the day off work today, so he gets to stay with Mike and B. They were cleaning up the house, and were surprised with the amount of cigarettes and drugs they found "This is getting really annoying. Scott is leaving all of his crap in the house. What if the police come over? ALL of us could be arrested."

B wrote in the phone, for it to speak aloud "You are making it seem like there is a huge issue about drugs being a sin in here."

"Of course you would say that B. You and Dawn smoke weed. I think there needs to be some rules that need to be established." the small teen said.

Mike was overly giddy about his date with Zoey to think about anything "Who cares, when you have love? Just do what you have to do to be with your true love. I am planning for Zoey and I to have the best time on our date tomorrow."

Cameron and B were already getting a bit annoyed with Mike`s lovesturck nature "Mike, while I am happy for you and Zoey starting over your relationship, that has nothing to do with this conversation. How do you feel about drugs being all over the house?"

"Not my issue. Listen, I need to prepare for my date with Zoey tomorrow. I wish you two the best. Chill out Cameron. You need love. One day soon, I am going to set you up on a date. Maybe with B`s ex Dawn." before he left the kitchen, as he could feel B`s glare at him.

Cameron thought of a brilliant idea "You know what? I am gonna host the dinner tonight, and tell everyone of the rules that I would have created by then about the drugs in the house. It is about time that we set a few standards and rules about living with one another. And Scott will have to suck it off with this house not being a dope house." before he rushes off to his room to plan everything out.

B only sighed, knowing that things will get ugly.

* * *

Many of the teens were at the hotel gym, and Jo was loving the tension between Brick and Lightning, and the perfect way to have control over both is to put them in the same atmosphere "Bruscles and Football Head, I am going to do rock climbing. I need you two to spot me." as she put on the equipment.

Both of them men look at one another in anger before they went to help Jo put on her rock climbing material "Remember Jo, when I used to rock climb with you almost every day at lunch? And then after, we would sneak into the school showers together, and bathed together? I remember those moments, and they were...good." Lightning rubbed in his enemy`s face, causing Brick to grow angry.

She groaned from the memories "I don`t know if Brick could beat you in the sex department though. The shower sex was exactly what I needed after a workout. I guess Brick house will prove himself someday to not be completely worthless." as she started to climb, knowing the slight digs were getting to them.

Staci smirked "Jo is such a good manipulator, ya. She must have learned that form her family. Anyways, I do not know what to do. I have never been to a gym before." looking around with such confusion.

Sam was just as lost as she was "Yeah, me either. I guess we could just do the small weights." as he picked up a pair, and started lifting the hand weights, with a bit of struggle.

She was not about lifting weights, so she assured him "Uh, my mother is not fond of weights and I get that from her, ya, so I will be out running the track." before leaving to the track.

Anne Maria and Dakota soon entered the gym "You know, you were right about suggesting to go to the gym. We need our bodies snatched to get into cheerleading next year. And...Oh my goodness, isn't he yummy?" as her eyes went to Lightning, and his arms.

Dakota groaned "Not at all. You could definitely afford to lose a few pounds. Oh my gosh, Sam is in the gym. I never expected to see that Anne Maria. Look?" she tried to show her friend, to only find out that she was heading her way to Lightning. "Ugh, whatever." before sneaking up her boyfriend "BOO."

Sam got so scared that he dropped the weight on his right foot. "OOUUCCCCHHH. Dakota, don't ever do that again. Now my foot is broken." His girlfriend quickly took care of him, and struggled to lift him up, to only do that. He groaned lowly "Oh Dakota. I like this."

"You'll like it a lot better when I take care of you." she assured him, before carrying him out of the gym.

"Come on Jo. You are almost there. Woah, hey there." to soon turn his attention to his newly friend caressing his arm "You like?"

Anne Maria was giving him the smoky eyes "A lot. You are really toned. You should show me the full package one day. Head to toe." hissing aloud, which only caused Brick to selfishly smile about Lightning pushing Jo to him.

"Hey, what is the noise about?" the blonde asked, right before turning around to see her puppet...uh, friends with benefits Lightning embracing the touch of another woman. She grunted quietly "That girl is ruining my plan. WOAHHHH." screaming loudly as she purposely fell, causing Anne Maria to fall from being Jo's target.

"HEY TOMBOY, watch where you are going." as the jersey girl got up.

Jo pretended to feel bad "Oops, I am so sorry that the only "value" you have; AKA your looks got a bit damaged. Boys, help me out of these ropes." which both of them rushed to do. She smirked at Anne Maria as both boys hands were on her.

* * *

Dawn went to Scott's family's house, knowing he is there. She knocked on the door, waiting anxiously, only for Scott to open the door "Well, well, well. Ms. Sunflower Dawn is at my front door. What do you want? More tea leaves? Weed?"

"No Scott. My family is suffering through some major financial issues, and I need a quick job. I went to the hotel all day to find a job, and went to Seasids Heights, and there is nothing. What I am asking is..." Dawn explained, to only stop nervously.

Scotf was chuckling at the nervousness and hesitance of the usually calm moonchild, especially with what he knows what she wants "You want the job as a farmer or a dealer." which she nodded at.

"Come in." as both went inside the house. "UNCLE? I NEED YOU."

His uncle groaned at his nephew "Why are you yelling Scott? Oh, it is Dawn. How are you doing?"

She revealed to the grown man "Not well. My family is about to go bankrupt, and they are forcing me to get a job. I am losing my home as well. I was...was wondering if" as she started to stuffed.

"She needs a job. Can you give her one at the farm?"

The older man gave it a bit of thought. "I have no issue with that. You will have to deal with the pigs, cows, horses, etc. You will also have to be taking care of the crops and everything. You will also be growing and selling some weed"

At the moment, Dawn did not care that it was illegal, she just needed money. "I accept."

* * *

Everyone was at the dinner table, and Cameron decided to bring up his topic he needed to get through "Uh, excuse me. I need to clarify something." only for everyone else to continue talking.

"Come on everyone. We need to let the little girl speak." demanded Lightning, completely oblivious of the dig he sent Cameron.

The small boy groaned "Thanks Lightning. I actually have a few ideas that I think need to be mentioned. One is that I think the guys need to have a guy's trip, and the girls need to have a girls trip. What do you all think of that idea?"

Dakota squealed at the idea "That would be a FABULOUS idea. The girls could give one another makeovers, talk about guys and sex, go on shopping sprees, and it would be so fun for all 6 of us to get along for once. It would be so cool, and I am so down for that. I do want Sam to be reacquainted with everyone else, so I am down for the idea."

"Why in the hell will I want to be with THE ANOREXIC DUO, where it is just guys. Fuck it." Scott obnoxiously yelled.

Mike turned his head "Well you do not have to come. No one here likes you anyways, and you would only cause grimace on the trip. That is not an issue."

"That is no issue." the farmer whispered in a mocking tone to Lightning, causing them to laugh.

Brick put his two cents in. "That is a great idea. We can all go camping and such."

"That is exactly what B and I are thinking. We are already looking at some camp sites, where we could all have a good time and such. I am imagining that the trip takes place next week, for 2-3 days. The girls can plan their own trips. Who agrees to the gender trip?" Cameron asked, with every one but Jo and Scott raising their hands.

Anne Maria got up "Yeah, yeah. The trips are official. I need to go back to my room now." before she officially went.

Jo could not help but glare at her, before muttering "All Muscle and No Brains, I need to...handle a problem. See you later Brick." as she dismissed both of them, following Anne Maria up to their room. She rushed to grab the jersey girl, and slammed the door behind them "WE need to talk fatass."

Anne snatched her arm back, as she then pushed the jockette's to the wall "DON'T touch me. What do ya want? A dildo? Tissue to MAKE IT look like you have boobs? A makeover to actually LOOK like a girl? Touch me like that, and we will throw down."

She could not help getting mad at Anne Maria's insults "NOT AT ALL. YOU need to stay away from MY TOY, got it?"

"I don't want Brick." she told Jo, as she went to spray some hair. She knew who she was talking about, but Jo did not need to know that. She grabbed Anne Maria's spray, and chucked it out of the window, for the jersey girl to yell "You are doing TOO DAMN MUCH NOW Bitch. Hop the fuck off okay. Just because you cannot look like a girl to save your life does not mean you need to chuck MY stuff out of the way." as she started pointing in Jo's face.

She was pointing in Anne Maria's face as well, as she was getting more angry "YOU know EXACTLY what I am talking about tan in a can. Lay off Lightning, got it. I have a plan with both of them, and I am NOT going to have some trashy hooker ruin THEM FIGHTING over me and then have a threesome with me."

Anne Maria could not help but laugh "That is SERIOUSLY what this is about? You are really pathetic Jo. He is a single man, and I am SURE that neither hate one another because of your butch ass. And I will have Lightning all I want. He told me a few days ago about your hairy and stinky vagina. He needs a REAL woman's touch. You are the one that is trying to have 2 men at once, but I am the ho? Girl bye." before she walked out of the room, and left Jo fuming. The latter threw all of Anne Maria's makeup stuff on the floor, knowing she got to her.

* * *

As Anne Maria went back downstairs, Cameron brought out a notebook, where he read the rulebook "I understand there are some of you that do drugs, but you need to be respectful of the ones that do not want to live around drugs, so I made the rule that there should be NO drugs in the house, If you want to smoke or do whatever drugs you want, it cannot be in the hose. It is all over the place, and is irritating when I find some weed in my cereal."

A good amount of them did not like this rule "Cameron, I have to object this rule. Many of us cannot last without our substances. I need my tea leaves, and marijuana, and sage to love."

"That is some bullshit. You are such a jerk off for this Cameron."

"You are really pathetic. Maybe if you had some shit to smoke, maybe you would not be so thin, and maybe you could actually get meat on your bones. You are just trying to find a way to control the house, but NO ONE cares what you think." the ginger complained angrily.

Cameron squinted his eyebrows from the logic of Scott's statement "That makes no sense. Smoking and doing drugs is not going to make me gain weight in any weight, shape or form. Anyways, I am not saying you should all stop, but it is very inconsiderate to have the entire house covered with drugs and cigarette smell, and for everyone to be subjected to it. It is not healthy anyways."

"I have to agree, ya. My grandfather was the scientist who discovered that cigarettes and marijuana is bad. Anyways, it is such an irritance to have my shower used as an ash tray. Not fun at all." added Staci.

Zoey sided with Cameron "I agree with him. I am sure that there are not supposed to be any drugs in the house anyways. How about we do a vote. Who is against drugs in the house?" as her, Cameron, Mike, Staci, Sam, Dakota, Brick and Jo (who just came downstairs) raised their hands.

"That shit is such a pain in the ass. They serve no benefit. The best high is when you come from sex or a workout."

Lightning could not help but feel mad that she agreed with Brick "Please. You are only agreeing with military girl because you like her." causing him to receive a slap in the back of his head.

Scot could not help but glare at Cameron and Mike angrily, thinking _"These two think they are smart. They are trying to phase me out, and make me look like the bad guy. They are doing this to attack me. But I will ALWAYS get them even better than they have gotten me." _

* * *

It is the next day, and Mike and Zoey went for their date, and they ended up fishing "I am glad that you decided against going on the Seaside Heights carnival and to take me fishing. It is where we went for our first date."

"I know. I hope I catch a huge fish for you." he smiled, as he reeled in an empty fishing rod. "It is nice to be in such a quiet atmosphere, to spend time with you."

"It is, but to make sure there is no more drama in our relationship, you need to tell Anne Maria about your Multiple Personality Disorder, and that Vito is...not real. Ooh, I caught something." she muttered, as her rod started moving, as it was attached to the rod.

He helped her unhook the big fish, and to put it in the bag, as he said his side of the conversation "Why does she need to know? She is no longer in the picture. Vito has not been with her in about 2 weeks."

"What if Vito comes out, and they hook up? She could be flirting with Lightning as a rebound to get over Vito. She needs to know. Promise me that you will tell her?" she asked, giving him the angel eyes that he loves.

"I promise. I don't think she will react to it well, kind of like how my parents reacted to it. I still cannot believe they gave me up as soon as I was diagnosed, and never looked back. At least my aunt and uncle took me in. You, Cameron, B, and Dawn have handled this great, and I really appreciate it."

Zoey held his cheek "I will always have your back Mike. You are a good person." before she leaned in to give him a peck, which made them both blush. "You know, I am glad that we decided to come to Jersey".

Mike nodded his head "Me too. We needed to get to a separate atmosphere to fix everything, without the stress of family. Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." she agreed, before they grabbed their fishing gear, and walked away from the lake.

* * *

It is still the afternoon, as Dawn and Scott walked through the rundown part of Seaside heights, with hoodies covering their faces, and they were wearing long sleeved clothing. Dawn could not help but grab his hand, as she was creeped out by the place "Oh my goodness Scott. I am really nervous about this...every part of it."

He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Calm down Dawn. We are going to make a deal, and we are out of here. A client of mine is going to meet me here. Remember, you asked me for this job, and now you are gonna do it."

They waited quietly for a few moments, with the guilt and fear only growing inside of the peaceful girl. A car showed up, and drove to the duo, and the window was wind down to reveal a young man with a mohawk and ice blue eyes, and the passenger was a brunette tanned woman, who was clearly creeped out by her atmosphere "Can we get out of here quickly? I need to check on my sister and her friends, without them knowing I am here." complained Courtney, who then started to look at the farmboy, and they shared a gaze.

Dawn recognized her "Anne Maria's sister? Your aura is the complete opposite of hers."

"Yo Scott, get your girlfriend to shut up. I need 10 grams of Mary Jane. How much is it?" asked Duncan, who took out a bunch of bills.

Scott gave a quick look at Courtney "Well, if you give me a half hour with the dame, you can get it for free." wiggling his eyebrows at the prep. Dawn could not help but feel grossed out. "What did I get myself into."

Duncan saw the two looking at one another, before he coldly refused "Fuck no. How about...I give you $40, and you can get away from my girlfriend." as he handed the money to Dawn.

"I am NOT his girlfriend. I only needed a ride down here." she quickly assured the men.

Scott gave Duncan the bag of weed "Nice to do business with you. And don't worry tots, I won't tell the Snooki wanabee. Good to do business with yall." and soon enough, the car drove off.

"Scott, just from reading all 3 of your auras, it is a danger to engage in any contact with her. And I would rather just work at the farm instead of making deals. I..." she spoke, before police sirens were heard.

The redhead told her "Run." and they ran from the scene as fast as they can.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, another chapter has gone by. This chapter did not focus on Anne Maria, Brick, and Jo...much. There is a lot of Dawn and Cameron in this chapter, which I am proud to give the characters that did not get much focus in the earlier chapters. Anne Maria's sister Courtney, and her boyfriend Duncan will appear A LOT on the story. There will be cameos by some of the original TD cast as well, and a good amount of them are related to our main 13 characters. **

**What will happen with Dawn's new job and her parent's financial troubles? Will there really be no drama in Mike and Zoey's relationship? Will Scott grow to hate Cameron, Mike and B more? Are Anne Maria and Jo jealous of one another? Who knows.**


	6. Why are the Seniors in Jersey?

It has been 3 days since Scott made that deal, and he could not get that girl out of his head. All he knew was that she is Anne Maria's sister. The door was opened, and it was revealed to be the Jersey girl that is related to the girl he cannot stop thinking about "Oh. Where is Lightning? I need him to help me work out my body."

"Don't know, and don't care. Tell me about your sister." The farmer demanded coldly.

She rolled his eyes at his snappiness. "Uhhh, why do you care about her, and how do you know that bitch sister of mine Courtney?"

"So Courtney is her name. Never knew that when we were in school together. Well, she is down here with her boyfriend Duncan."

"Wait, WHAT? Why is she here? She is gonna ruin EVERYTHING and tell mom and MY dad." She complained, as she ran to get her phonebook, which Scott followed, so he can take a pic of her phone. She dialed her sister's number, and waited for it to ring.

The miserable and high pitched voice of Courtney was heard. "Ugh, what do you want Anne Maria?"

"Why are you in Seaside Heights? GO HOME and take your pale ass, pierced up gremlin of a boyfriend too. You are lucky that my redhead dealer Scott told me about y'all being here."

She could hear her sister's voice grew softer "Is that the cute redhead? Duncan and I are not even dating. I only used him to get a ride down here, since a bunch of us graduates are staying that a house Dakota's dumb sister Lindsay got for us. I will be there soon enough. You better not be drunk, or high, or pregnant, or have any STDs like the entire family thinks you will. Bye.", before she hung up.

"I got her number. Thanks Anne." He said before leaving.

She could not believe that her parents would ruin her trip like this "Couldn't I have something that Courtney would NOT get? I don't need that prude watching over me. She is the WORST half sister ever. She even has me sweating my makeup.", causing her to put some foundation on her. "That is better." Before she left.

* * *

Dawn has been shriveled up in her room, and has been nervous about the police being after them, and her new job. She heard a knock on her door, and knew it was B. "Come on in."

The big man entered, and put his arm around her. Though he is her ex-boyfriend, they always remained close, and did not let their issues dating affect anything. "How are you doing?" He quietly asked.

She started whimpering. "My...my family is broke, and are...about to go bankrupt. The ho...home is foreclosed, and...my life is changed forever. You know that I need that home to continue my practice. Something is telling me that it has to do with some politics, but...I don't know B. And then I...I...never mind."

He knew that it was not all of the story, and gave her a "that is not the entire story" look. She chuckled at him knowing her "You know me so well B. Well, I thought that getting a job would...you know, take off the load from my parents, but I ended up...working for Scott, and we almost got caught by the police.", making him gasp.

B could not stay silent with this one. "Why would you do that Dawn? There were many other jobs you could have been given."

She ran her hands through her hair, as she explained. "B, I know that it is not the smartest job. Heck, I know that there were not any other jobs, and I needed money quickly. If I made a few extra dollars, and saved for the next school year, my parents will not have to stress about providing for me. I am really scared B. I think it might have been a mistake to come here. I do not even know that coming here is a good idea anymore. My aura is giving me a bad vibe. For me and you."

B's head jerked as he heard that news. He typed in his speaker. "What do you mean about that Dawn? "

She nodded her head in anguish. "Something about family. I can't...I am not that strong in that part of my practice."

He was about to get up, but the saddened Dawn grabbed his hand, as they merged in the perfect fold. "Please don't go B. I have always said this, from when we were little. You are my rock. I need you to comfort me, and I miss you. You have spent so much more time with Cameron and Mike. I miss you."

He smiled at her, and joined her. Something about her will always have a place in his heart, and though their romantic relationship ended, they are both very dependent on one another.

* * *

Brick and Jo were running on 2 treadmills beside one another, and they both could feel Lightning's glare burning through their skin, which made Brick a bit nervous. "I am starting to get nervous. Lightning is not liking that you and I are...um...what are we again?"

She bitterly commented. "We would have had an official status if you did not leave me without an answer and humiliated before going to military school. Plus, Lightning deserves it for ditching me for Flubber-Disguised Curves. You saw that video, and you saw how he helped HER up when I fell in the gym early this week. You men are such imbeciles."

"Why do you care so much about what happens with Lightning?"

"Because you Wishy-Washy Soldier did not give me an answer when you left, so I went to Lightning. He is not a bad guy. Look at that bitch going over there to him now." She muttered as Anne Maria entered the gym.

She pushes up her breasts, and pulls her shirt down to show more cleavage. She got worked up when she saw a shirtless Lightning wiping the sweat off his chest. She swayed sexily to him "Hey friend. How is it going?", batting her eyelashes.

He could not help but look at her curvy figure. While her stomach is not that toned, she has a relatively flat stomach, with the curves in all the right places. "On my break. Lightning knows you want something from him. You would not put an extra coat of spray tan otherwise. You want Lightning to help stretch the kinks out? The ladies brag about Lightning's training skills."

She bit her lip, liking the sound of that "Oh really? Anne Maria is tired of guys who have all talk and no game.", as she swayed away from him teasingly, heading to the stretching area. He followed her, and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him "Lightning knows a tease when he sees one." as they are face to face, grinning, and their nice smelling breaths hitting one another's senses "And Snooki's inspiration is the biggest one ever.", causing her to blush.

Jo could not help but glare at them angrily, while Brick weirdly looks at his crush "Look at them. He is doing this because Hollow Head is not what I am thinking about. Whatever, you are better anyways.", before running faster on the treadmill, mumbling to her self in sadness and anger. "Like I care if he chooses the girlier and curvier Tan in a Can."

He turned her around, and helped her stretch her arm behind her head, as he started to caress her arms, and soon switched arms. He was getting a bit antsy with touching her. "You don't have to be scared. Stretch and rough me out as much as you want."

"Well, you need to stretch your legs. Lay on your side." He told her, as they both laid down, with him being right behind her. "Lift your leg up? Lightning gonna stretch it out.", which she soon did. He grabbed her leg, and pushed it towards her body, causing her to coo.

"Mmm. Your man hands are really getting those kinks. Push harder.", As she could feel something growing behind her, and him helping to stretch her was giving them a lustful feeling "Mmph, my legs needed this".

He ran his hands closer to her upper thigh. "Lightning can do a lot more, and all the ladies know it."

Jo grabbed her stuff, and told her friend "I am leaving Brick. I am not trynna see Lightning try to get in a ho's pants in public. Plus, your useless self needs to head back to work." as she punched his arm, before grabbing her stuff and leaving.

* * *

Zoey, Cameron, and Mike were in Cameron, Mike, B, and Sam's room, as they all looked at the plans for the guy's trip. "You actually think it is a good idea that all of you guys go camping? I mean outside of Mike and Scott, none of you have even left the city."

Cameron assured Zoey. "I am sure it is a good idea. I read that statistically 85% of guys love camping. We could go in the woods, create fires, maybe kill a few animals, and go fishing. It sucks that Scott and Lightning will be there."

"I know. They are such pains. One only dirties the house with drugs and smelly clothing, and the other one is trying to sleep with 2 tacky women, and is such a diet freak. I am sick of him mentioning his protein powder." Complained Mike. He noticed there were a bunch of samples and measuring cups, and he touched it, only for Cameron to slap his hand.

"I am sorry Mike, but you cannot touch that. Those are samples from work that I am testing to see the sanitary and biohazardous things in the Olive Garden. I hope Sam opens up more though. Ever since we came to his home area, he has barely spoken to anyone."

"I am curious as to why he never goes to his house either. He does not live far. I am not saying I don't want him here, but he can always go home, but never does. I do notice that he has spoken to Staci more often, which says a lot. Staci probably needs a man's company." Proclaimed Zoey.

Cameron did not like the tone which she said that in "I don't like what you are implicating. Are you saying he is having an affair, and likes Staci better? They are just going through a weight journey together."

The indie girl wanted to clear her head. "I just wanted to say that it seems like Staci is the Yoko Ono in their relationship; like Anne Maria was the Yoko Ono in my friendship with Dakota. Tumultuous just like the Beatles."

Mike nodded his head. "I thought that you would be over that by now Zo".

Staci was right outside the room, as she heard all of this, smirking at the juicy info, but a bit insulted with Zoey's statement. "Zoey wants to play me like that? I am not the one to mess with."

* * *

Dakota was in her room, struggling with playing with Mario Kart, as Anne Maria entered a room in a rush "Hey girl. I need a fucking vibrator.", as she searched through her bags, to find a bunch of game chords. "What the hell. A girl needs to get off, and I see a bunch of games and whateva? What am I gonna do?"

She was sick of hearing about Anne Maria's sex life, whether it was about Mike or Lightning. "I am sick of hearing about your vaginal needs. Just shag Lightning already."

Anne Maria was will confused as to why her friend is playing games. "Okay, I am wondering why you are playing video games and look like a nerd? Oh, and my cunt sister Courtney is here with a bunch of the graduates. Apparently they all got a shore house your sister Lindsay gave them."

"Wait, Lindsay is HERE? UGH. My father always gives her what I have, but I NEVER get something she gets first. I swear it is because she has bigger breasts than me. Anyways, I happen to like video games. They are a nice way for Sam and I to bond." Dakota said.

Anne Maria pointed out the obvious. "Well, he is not here. He has spent more time with Staci than you. We all know Staci is a trouble maker. You were so much better with that guy from Pahkitew High. Your ex..."

"Topher? No thanks. I will definitely check out Sam and Staci's relationship, and to see what is her motive. We need to go to our sister's shore house to see what she is doing." Assured the blonde.

The italian continued to rant. "Yeah, I am definitely gonna check up on Cuntney and to confront her. That is what happened to my relationship with Vito as well. Vito and I were having some fun, but then he became aggressive, and started sleeping with those other women. I remember that time when he got arrested. Did I tell you that Jo attacked me for Lightning flirting with me? It is not my fault that I have the curves that she does not."

Dakota got a text. "Oh, I got a text, I wonder who it is." She muttered, before groaning at the text.

_"Hey Dakota poo. I have heard from the staff that you have not gotten a job yet. I am not going to pay for your flights to go to film pilots and show pilots. You need to do that yourself. You know how Lindsay just graduated, and no one expected it? Well, I gave her and a bunch of her friends a shore house that is right beside yours. I need you both to behave._

_I also want to tell you that I am coming down there tomorrow, so I can meet your boyfriend. Because it is wrong to leave one out, I also invited Lindsay and Tyler. I love you. See you tomorrow."_

* * *

Most of the 13 roommates went over a few houses away, to see the recent high school graduate's shore house "Eva never told me she would be here. I need to get away from Mama's boy and Steroid Powder's drama.", as she rug the doorbell.

Cameron was a bit nervous about the seniors at Wawanakwa High being at Seaside Heights, as he rang the doorbell. A blonde man wearing an unbuttoned pink shirt (revealing most of his torso), blue jean shorts, sandals,and a cowboy hat opened the door with A LOT of enthusiasm and greeted. "HEY there little people. I recognize you people from school. What brings you all here?"

Anne Maria negatively told the party boy. "Well, my sister Courtney and Dakota's sister Lindsay is here, and we did not know about it, so we wanted to see them."

Sierra made it down the stairs, and her eyes widened as she saw her friend "STACIII" as she ran to hug the bigger girl, who also cheered. "Sierra, I missed you so much. Congrats on graduation. How are things?"

"They are brilliant actually Staci. I got the best gossip to tell you about. Come with me. We need to put it on our blogs." Said Sierra, and the two of them ran off.

"What is the noise all about Geoff? That squealing is annoying coming from Katie and Sadie, but from...ohh no" Muttered Courtney when she saw her sister Anne Maria. They both glared at one another, as they were never close, and there was always tension between the two of them. "Well, Dakota's father and ours organized us to be down here because he saw that video of you whoring around."

Anne could not help but growl at her sister "At least I am not screwing a felon who has a limp dick, at least from what the entire school says."

Jo felt awkward standing there, and asked "Uh, where is Eva? This sibling drama is boring me."

The blonde man escorted her to the back, where Eva was punching a punching bag, but the muscle woman saw her good friend from the corner of her eye, and turned to walk to her. "Jo, what is up? I have to say, your muscles got less toned, and you look...curvier. What is up with that?"

Jo could not bear to look at Jo, as she revealed. "Brick is back, and things are so mixed up. Lightning and I were friends with benefits, but Brick is confusing everything. He NOW wants me for some reason, but I do not know if I am in the mood for all of that."

She put her arm on the confused blonde girl "I told you this before. Girls like us do not get many men that want us. If both of them want you, then have both. You always complain to me about both Brick and that dumb black guy. I had fun with Justin, and it was blissful. You are gaining some weight over this stuff.", as she punched Jo.

* * *

Dakota and Sam were conversing on the front porch. "You have never really mentioned your sister. Do you hate her?"

She braided her hair awkwardly, as she explained. "Well, it is not that I hate her, but she is such a spoiled brat. Everybody gives her everything because she has big boobs, pretty, and dumb. It is so frustrating. I have to earn almost everything that I get, but she just flies by in life. She has the better car, the better outfits, the better room, the better computers, and all of that. She is nice, but it is annoying how she gets by in life."

They did not notice that Lindsay and Tyler were walking up the street and into their parking lot, holding hands. The blonde woman looked up, as she saw her sister "DAKOOOTTAAAAA.", running up to the young girl, squeezing her into her breasts as she hugged her "You look so great. You definitely got a tan."

"Uhhh, thank you. Why did you decide to come up here for your graduation celebration, instead of...Wasaga Beach, or...anywhere else?"

Lindsay obviously did not take note of her younger sister's tone. "That is because Jersey is BETTER, and YOU were here. We can all party together. Anyways, who is this big man beside you?"

Sam took some offense to it, and put his head down, but Dakota bitterly responded to her ignorant sister. "He is my boyfriend Sam. We will be getting to know one another a lot on our double date with father tomorrow. You are still dating that...uh...what is his name?"

"Taylor."

"It is TYLER Lindsay I thought you would have known that by now" complained the brunette jock, who ran up to them, and wrapped his arm around he, before offering his other hand to Sam "It is nice to meet you. I am Tyler."

Sam shook Tyler's hand. "Cool, I remember you. I am Sam. I never knew we had a date tomorrow with your father."

"Well, now you know." Dakota told her boyfriend. The 2 couples were standing there awkwardly.

* * *

Scott was inside, and slowly approached Sierra and Staci. "Psst. I need to talk to you two. I know you two are the gossips in the crew, and have dirt on the others here."

"Ya. Why Scott?" The "innocent" Staci asked.

He looked around to see that everyone else is a good distance from them, so he spoke with no worry "Listen. I am gonna go on the guys trip with these lame-os, and I know that I am an outcast. I also know that heathens like Mike and Cameron are gonna start shit with me over there, so I want to know some dirt on them.", handing both of them money. "You two can text me some of the info while I am over there. I already know that Mike got arrested, but not really knowing why he did."

Sierra cackled. "Well, I can say that he got 3 arrests for arson, 6 for theft, 2 for vandalizing, and one for sexual assault. That case is scandalous on its own. This was all from when he was 12 to 15. He tried to cover it up when he moved up to Mississauga, but it is still there. He lived in juvie for a few years, and he was the big bad boy. He raped and beat a girl."

The redhead hummed in interest. "Wowy. Mike is a rapist. I wonder if Zoey knows about that.", giving Sierra some money, before asking. "What about Cameron?"

Staci typed a few things up on her Ipod, as she explained. "Well, as you know, being on the newspaper club in our school is very beneficial. Everyone in my family for 5 generations was a part of the newspaper club, but Cameron's family was...interesting in the least. His mother was a prostitute for years. There is a reason why she is so protective of him."

Scott could not help but cackle. "Hahahahaha. They have some skeletons in their closet as well. And I am gonna pluck all of them out. They will be destroyed if they fuck with me."

* * *

Dakota and Sam were waiting in the Olive Garden in her father's hotel. "I hope Anne Maria is our server. Cameron never serves, and Zoey is still bitter for some reason."

Her father, Lindsay, and Tyler enter the restaurant, and make their way to the booth, sitting across the younger couple. "Hello Dakota. You look nice" and took in her boyfriend. He was taken aback by Sam's bigger, goofier, and geekier appearance "So...I am assuming you are dating my daughter. I am surprised that she would be with someone like you."

She glared at her father for his rudeness. "FATHER. Be nice."

"He is Dakota. I have head a lot about you, and she has said nothing but nice things about you. Hello again Lindsay and Tyler." He greeted, for the older couple to wave enthusiastically at him.

"I do not know why Anne Maria could not go out and wait right now." Zoey complained, as she had to go back out to wait her section. She groaned when she saw Dakota and her family "The last person I want to wait.", but went over there anyways "Hello Dakota and Sam, and family. I am Zoey, and I will be waiting you all for today. What would you like to order?"

Lindsay and Dakota's father calmly told the redhead. "Well Zoey. It has been a long time since I have seen you. Just tell the cooks to get my usual. They know what I want."

"Uh...I will get what Mr. Milton is getting." Sam told her, trying to impress Dakota's father really bad.

Lindsay ordered. "Just give me a garden salad with Italian salad dressing please. I do not need to gain any weight."

Tyler looked at the menu, and licked his lips "How about the steak with the shrimp-kabobs.", causing Lindsay to groan.

"You know eating a lot of meat is not gonna help you be good at that football game with the black and white ball, babe."

Dakota told her former friend "Caesar salad. Ranch dressing.", which Zoey wrote down, and walked off.

"You know that ranch sauce is pretty unhealthy Dakota. That is why Lindsay got the Italian sauce. The dressings with oil in it is more healthy. I hope you did not pick up that habit from your boyfriend Sam here." He threw out, making Sam feel and look insecure.

He whispered in her ear. "Your dad is uber harsh. This is very uncomfortable."

* * *

Lindsay and Tyler are talking about being the best couple in school, according to the yearbook. "I could not believe that my honey bun and I were the cutest couple in the entire universe. But it makes sense, We both wear a lot of red, we are the most richier in the entire school, both are good looking, and POPULAR."

"I bet we will be the hottest couple when we enter college together as well babe." He assured her, as they engaged into a passionate kiss. Her father did not mind, but Sam and Dakota felt a bit uneasy.

She explained. "I do not think that matters though. The photo op is cute, and to have your pic all over the yearbooks, but for everyone to say that you are the best couple when they do not even know you is kind of shallow. I would also appreciate it if you two stop making out in front of me like that."

Lindsay and Tyler stopped making out, and the 5 of them sat there awkwardly. Mr. Milton asked Sam. "So tell me about you family, and how you and Dakota got together."

The redhead nervously explained. "Well, my family is pretty boring. I have 2 parents, and they are almost never there. They are always working and such, so I am always with my cousins Harold and Scarlett. We are always in the house, and we are either playing games on the internet, or reading a bunch of books."

"How much money do you have?"

"I do not believe it is any business of mine to explain my parent's financial status, but I do not have a job."

"Are you going to get a job? You better not be mooching off my daughter."

Dakota yelled. "STOP IT Father."

Sam put his hands on her shoulder. "It is fine Dakota. I do not see the point of getting a job here, but I am going to get one when we are back home. And I am not mooching off Dakota. Our relationship does not work like that."

"But you live here. Are you planning on moving to Mississauga? How is your relationship like? From what I have seen, you have been quiet, and not saying much. How did you two get together. I know it was long distance, but my daughter refused to say anything else. Lindsay told me everything about her relationship with Tyler."

The jock muttered "You did Linds?"

The gamer told him. "I am moving back to Mississauga, and I will be living with my cousin. My parents only moved up here in the winter, and they do not...Anyways, Dakota and I were in the same chemistry class, and we were always partnered up together. We started spending time in libraries, and my house to finish some projects, and that is how we hooked up."

Lindsay's head was tilted, as something did not add up. "Dakota, didn't you tell me that you and Sam would make out for hours at his house, when you were supposed to do work?"

"Oh my GOSH Lindsay." she yelled, burying her head in her arms in embarrassment.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, you got to see some of the first generation cast. They will not have a huge part of the story (with the possible exception of Courtney), but they will be there to support some of the main characters. You also see the dynamics with Anne Maria and her half sister Courtney and Dakota and her sister Lindsay. The guys will go on their trip in the next chapter, and the girls will be left alone. Expect some drama in the next few episodes.**


	7. When will this Boys Trip end? Part 1

**Author's Note**

**Well, I would like to thank the readers and commenters for supporting this story. I really like writing these chapters, and these ROTI characters, and it is nice to know that others do as well. And in the story, it has been about 2 and a half weeks. There will be about 30 chapters in this story. Onto the chapter and the boy's trip.**

* * *

3 days have past, and the guys had all of their stuff at the front door, as they were about to leave to go on their guy's trip. Mike was holding Zoey's hand, as he told her goodbye "I am going to miss you on this trip Zoey. We just started to date again, and I don`t want to spend another moment away from you"

She blushed at his words, and she was very nervous with being left with the girls "I do not want to be away from you as well. I will miss you so much baby. I don`t feel comfortable being left here with Anne Maria and Dakota. Be back soon" as she kissed him on the cheek, before going to Cameron "Work buddy Cam, I am gonna miss you so much. You are the reason Anne and I don`t fight almost every shift. I hope you get all the experiences you want out of this trip"

"Thanks so much Zoey. You and Anne better behave. And don`t touch my stuff" the small teenage boy warned everyone, before him and Mike got their suitcases, and put it in the van. Both were extremely nervous about this trip a well.

Dakota and Sam could not stop themselves from pecking one another repeatedly "I. Am. Gonna. Miss. You. So. Much. Sammy. Poo. Go. Get. Em. Babe"

She finally broke away, as he started blushing from the public display of affection "Woah, Dakota. I needed a good smooch before I am off" before he went to Staci, and gave her a hug "I am gonna miss you too Staci. You are a lot more fun than I thought, and are a fun workout buddy" which Dakota glared at.

Jo and Brick awkwardly stood there, as neither knew what to say. Things have only been more awkward between them "Well, uh...don`t pee yourself when you`re in the woods Sir. Leaks A Lot. I...uh...I am kind of blanking here on what else to say...uh..." as she did not want to admit having any sort of positive emotion for him.

He wrapped his arms around her, and they engaged in a warming, and somewhat of a romantic hug, smiling in thrill from her not pushing him away "I know that you will miss me the most out of the guys, and I will miss you too. Lo...I am gonna put my stuff away" as he let her go, and grabbed his suitcase before heading out the door.

"You know, mama really appreciates the massage Lightning gave her. Your man hands are magic" Anne Maria flirted with the jock, knowing full well that Jo was watching. "Now I have no hot men to speak to for days now. I am too young to sneak into clubs, and everyone else is ugly"

Jo could not help but glare and hiss at her competition "You are so pathetic and thirsty. At the end of the day, you are nothing but a floozy tramp that will be tossed away when he wants someone else. Hope you don`t catch anything Non Existent Light Source"

He went to kiss both girls on the cheek before he got up and flexed "Sha later ladies. Enjoy the view of Lightning while you can. Don't worry, I will be back in 4 days" before he grabbed his suitcases and strutted in the van. The van soon left, leaving the girls to embrace in silence.

* * *

The 7 boys were in the rented van, driving up to the forest they will be camping at, and they were segregated into groups; Mike, Cameron, B, Brick and Sam were in the front, with Lightning and Scott in the back by themselves.

Mike watched Sam continue to play his video game, and wanted to get something off his chest "Sam, I need to ask you something. Why do you no talk to any of the guys. You have only been gone a semester, and you isolate from all of us, though you have been with us for 3 weeks. Can't you put the game down and talk to us?"

"Even B has been more talkative than you have been. We were discussing about the new Archie comics. What do you think of them?" asked Cameron.

Sam was very self conscious around other people, so it took him a while to answer them "Well, uh...I will say that it sucks that they never age. The comics have been out for 70 years, and they are still in high school"

"It is all about the classics. I prefer the Archie comics from the 70s. They were much more entertaining and realistic. My mama used to read those to me every day when I was a little boy" the soldier in training spoke.

Mike puffed air out obnoxiously, thinking that Archie is ridiculous "You all are forgetting about the best comics to have ever surfaced; Justice League. We all wanted to be Superman and Batman; to be the hero with awesome powers"

Scott and Lightning could not help but glare at and complain about the nerds they have been stuck with "Mike the hero? His charges say otherwise" as he cackled.

"Charges? Like a battery?" the only dumbfounded Lightning asked

The tanned man with DID overheard Scott, and turned around to see him laughing "What? If you have something to say, just say it. You two are such party poopers. Already ruining the trip"

Cameron eased his clearly annoyed friend "Just forget about him Mike. He is nothing but a loser drug addict, and a negative person. There is a reason why they are away from us"

The van stopped, as the driver told them "We are here. Get out"

Brick was of course the first one to get up and head for the door, to only be pushed back by his nemesis "Back off Pissy Pants" only for the soldier to trip the cocky athlete.

"Don't call me that again. Didn't your mother ever teach you manners" he threatened, getting up to only be pushed off the stairs, and landing face first on the floor "That is for insulting my mama"

* * *

Jo was sitting on a bench, thinking about what Eva told them. She never thought of the idea of having both Brick and Lightning. It only make sense; her and Lightning were only friends with benefits, and Brick clearly is too wimpy to give her an answer of what their relationship is. Plus, girls like her do not have guys lining up for her often.

Dawn went and sat beside her. She did not even have to say anything, but read Jo like an open book. For some reason, the jockette knew that Dawn knew what she was thinking "Just say it already Witchy-Poo. I already know you have much to say"

"Alright. You are very conflicted about your situation. Lightning has been ignoring you, and flirting with Anne Maria, and you are jealous of it. And for some reason, you won't go out with Brick, though everyone knows you two like one another. Let Lightning go Jo" she advised.

She could not help but laugh at Dawn's suggestion of being jealous of Anne Maria "Jealous of Anne Maria? Your tea leaves and witchcraft is failing you. Enough about me, what about you? What is going on in your life? I heard that you are a drug dealer"

_"How did she know about that"_ Dawn thought in her head, before sighing and shaking in embarrassment, before she had to clear herself "Well, I am working for Scott's family on their farm. I had to go with Scott to make a deal, and it was very off. I felt so ashamed, horrible, and unsafe. I never want to make a deal again. And now that the cops are looking, I am scared"

Never one to hold back her opinion, and the one to be against drugs, she let the moonchild know "You should be ashamed of yourself. Only the lowest of the low would resort to drug dealing, and smoking pot and crack. That is one of the reasons why I would NEVER date Lightning. Freckle face will get you in a lot of trouble. Stay away from him, and mind your own damn business, since you are in no place to judge" before getting up to put her headphones in, and to go back on her run.

* * *

The men were setting up their tents; actually only Lightning, Scott, Cameron, and Brick were building the tents; 2 tents. Scott looked at the others doing absolutely nothing, and bitterly remarked "It would be nice if the half that is not doing anything actually made themselves useful, and the other three that are building the tents actually had some talent. Look at them. You all are so fucking worthless" pointing to the lopsided tents that looked like they could be blown over by the wind.

Cameron were so sick of Scott's negativity, and felt the urge to stand up for himself and for his friends "SHUT UP Scott. You are always talking down to people and be overly mean to everyone for no reason. There is a reason why no one here likes you. Mike, B, and Sam are observing the land. We need to know our flora, so we can figure out what to eat"

"How is SITTING ON THEIR ASSES helping us? It is not. The LEAST you three can do is to look around, and to get some firewood and some vegetables, so we can cook" the farmboy yelled as him and Lightning set up their tent.

The jock was bored, and did not like the idea of vegetables, and he needed to get away from these losers "Vegetables? Lightning needs some damn meat. Yall are a bunch of ninnies stressing Lightning out. Give me a knife, and I am out". Sam looked through Scott's knife kit, and gave one to the jock, who ran with the knife like a crazy man.

B joked "Brick, you better hide. Lightning and a knife is never a good thing with his enemies"

The soldier did not even care, as he was smiling and happier than usual "I don't care, because I know Jo likes me. She gave me a blow job last night. Enough about that, what are we going to do?"

The farmer grabbed a spliff and lit it "What I am going to do is to get away from you bozos. I have a girl that is texting me" before blowing and throwing his spliff away. He opened up his phone, and saw a reply from Courtney, saying _"Hello Scott. For some reason, I feel bad about speaking to you. You seem...interesting, and gross; in a good way"_

* * *

The girls were sitting at the table awkwardly, as Staci set everything up, from the seating arrangements to the meals. Anne Maria and Dakota were on one side of the table together, Jo and Dawn were on the other, and both Staci and Zoey are sitting by themselves, one on each end. Staci wanted her plan to commence "So, uh, since it is just us girls here, I was thinking that we should talk about girly things, like sex. I know Anne Maria is the most sexual, so I wanna hear her stories. Especially with Mike, ya"

Zoey felt immediately uncomfortable with the topic, even more so when Anne Maria explained "Well, Vito/Mike was fun at first. He was a good dancer, and he was into gym, tanning and laundry as well. He had a bleh body, but his cocky attitude was attractive, but when it came to the sex, he was AWFUL. His dick is so slim and small, that when we are doing it, I don't even feel anything. And let me tell you, he is abusive. I remember one time, I caught him cheating, and he...he gave me a black eye. That man did way that I was a better blower than Zoey" causing everyone to drift their direction at her.

A part of her know that some of it is Mike, not another part is "I don't have any issues with Mike's genitalia. And I highly doubt that he said stuff to you like that"

"But he did. He said that you are a lazy plain Jane in bed, and your vagina is loose as hell. I have the texts to prove it. He has A LOT of secrets, and that is why he chose a naive, sheltered girl to be with as a partner, so he can manipulate her" she assured the uncomfortable Zoey.

Staci smirked at Zoey's reaction, but she was not done yet "Anne Maria, I know we are not close, but I relate to you with the fact that people think you are a mistress. Zoey accused me of doing the same thing as well. It is one of the LOWEST insults ever. No one in my family has EVER been a mistress. I thought you were my friend"

Jo could not help but chuckle "This is some bullshit" as she texted Lightning _"We have not been together in a while, and if you cared for me, you and Brick would engage into a threesome with me"_

The redhead knew someone overheard her comment "I did not mean it like...You just misunderstood what I said"

She only got more aggressive, as she slammed he hands on the table "So I MISUNDERSTOOD you SAY that SAM would CHEAT ON DAKOTA with ME?" as she started with the dramatics "I thought we were friends. How could you do that to me? How could you do that to DAKOTA? You know Sam and I are only workout buddies"

Dakota was overly disappointed and shocked that her former friend would do this "How dare you Zoey? Not only you insulted me, but you insulted Sam who did NOTHING to you. Just because YOUR sex life and relationship is in the toilet, it does not mean that you can DRAG EVERYONE ELSE under the mud"

"Oh my gosh, can you all stop attacking me? You have done A LOT worse to me Dakota" as Zoey was feeling attacked and alone.

Dakota demanded "I WANT YOU to APOLOGIZE to me? You have been such a bitter ginger since I became friends with Anne Maria. You act like you are some innocent, holy, non gossiping victim, but you are really a fake, passive aggressive liar. And you wonder why you have no friends"

"I would rather have friends than fake bottle died blondes or bottle sprayed tanning girls. And Staci, that was SO not cool setting up this attack. I am out of here" before storming off.

To lighten the situation, the jockette's mentioned "Well, since we are talking about sex, and I know people here talk, I will get it out myself. Sir Leaks A Lot and I went oral"

"That is good. Now you can leave Lightning alone, and we won't have to hear and watch these 2 men fight over you, correct"

"Not at all Anne Maria. Not one bit" as the muscular blonde woman smirked.

* * *

Scott is cooking some steak over a grill they brought over, and was impressed with how it was looking "Wow Muscle Head. I am impressed with this moose meat, and that you are such a country man. I have tried moose when I was younger, and it is pretty good"

The jock was eating a steak recklessly, as his face got messy "Lightning is a hunter. A hunter of animals and ladies. Sha-yeah"

Sam and the other men were preparing s'mores, as most of them were disgusted by the thought of eating moose "You know, this is pretty cool. We are all in the forest, on a guys trip, making s'mores. We can all sing a bunch of camp songs"

"No" bluntly said B.

Cameron looked at the meat Scott and Lightning were cooking, and was queasy "Well, I am not trying to to eat moose, and knowing Scott and Lightning, they have poisoned it for us. I think we should offer them s'mores though"

Mike looked at the outsiders hesitantly and grabbed the plate of s'mores to walk up to Lightning and Scott, offering "So, uh the 5 of us made s'mores, and we were wondering if you want any?"

The athlete could not believe that this scrawny, passive aggressive man came over to the health conscious Lightning with this...junk. It is one of the biggest ways to insult a man who cares so much about his health, which caused him to smack the s'mores to the floor "DON'T you DARE bring those disgusting, junky s'mores near Lightning. That is an insult, especially cause I am a health freak. That was a punkass move bro" as Scott chuckled.

All of the boys turned around to see the situation between Mike and Lightning "REALLY Lightning? That was overly rude. We worked really hard on those s'mores, but yet you two are disrespectful as usual"

The farmboy rolled his eyes and lashed out "Oh for the love of god SHUT UP Mike. That was a mean feature to set Lightning off. Brick runs around with a "WOO HOO HOO. I GOT A BLOWJOB FROM MANWOMAN" in front of Lightning. Y'all have pushed yourselves from us the entire trip. We ain't complaining about yall not eating the moose. You moan just like a hitch would"

Brick and Cameron walked up to the three, hearing the former's name "I heard my name. What is the issue?"

Lightning got up and "Well, Scott was mentioning how dumb you are for walking around bragging about how Jo blew you, but Lightning got a text from Jo that she still wants Lightning, and wants a threesome. You are not the bomb Brick"

"Lightning, I assure you that envy is not an honorable trait. It is clear that you are making this up. Why can't you and Scott stop being negative nellies and join the fun" advised Brick, who was not in the mood to fight.

The cocky african American took out his phone, and read the text Jo sent him _"We have not been together in a while, and if you cared for me, you and Brick would engage into a threesome with me"_

Brick took his phone, and when he read the text for himself, something in him shattered. He should not have been surprised with the inconsiderable-ness and selfishness of Joanna. She changed, and he did not like it. He was about to tear up, but refused to give Lightning the power "Well, I will say that it is time for me to...to to sleep. I am going fishing, and I am sure no one wants you two to come. Later Mike and Cameron" as he gave those two handshakes before going in his tent.

Cameron could not do anything but nod his head "That was so pathetic you two. Neither of you should have came on the trip. No one here likes you here anyways"

* * *

It is the next morning, and things are tense in Zoey, Dawn, and Staci's room, with Zoey still sad and venting to Dawn "I...I could not believe that Staci just...attacked me in front of everyone like that. It was so vile and so rude"

"Zoey, I have to say, what you insinuated was not nice. I do not blame Staci for being mad. It was unnecessary for her to set that entire dinner fiasco up" added Dawn.

She was still playing the victim, and was overwhelmed with how Staci, Anne Maria and Dakota went after her "What I said was not the best thing; I admit that. But we ALL know how trouble Staci is. We all know that she has a gossip blog about everyone at the school".

Staci was in the washroom, and heard what Zoey was saying, and was starting to get more annoyed, so she stormed out and headed towards the redhead "So ME being trouble means I am a mistress? THAT MAKES NO SENSE. You are so bitter about EVERYTHING with Dakota, that you threw MY NAME under the bus to make HER look bad. DON'T YOU GET HOW HURTFUL THAT COMMENT WAS"

"You TOLD ME DURING THE SCHOOL YEAR that you REALLY LIKE Sam. If you had an issue with what I said, you SHOULD HAVE done it in ANY OTHER WAY than THAT" the indie girl yelled, as she pointed in Staci's face.

Dawn never liked arguments, and was overwhelmed with her roommates arguing about something so petty "Please stop. This is so unnecessary. You two are friends, and it is too early in the morning. Your auras are a shade of red and orange"

Zoey patted Dawn, as she continued to yell "If STACI was a FRIEND, than she SHOULD HAVE CAME TO ME PRIVATELY WITH THE ISSUE INSTEAD OF GETTING EVERYONE TO ATTACK ME AT A DINNER"

Staci gently put Zoey's hands down as she yelled "IF ZOEY was a friend, than she WOULD HAVE NEVER BADMOUTHED ME TO CAMERON AND MIKE. You ALWAYS play the victim. If RUNS in your family, YA"

"DON'T you DARE bring up my family Staci. A LOW BLOW"

Anne Maria and Dakota crankily entered the room, as they were awoken by the yelling "Ugh, why are you two yelling at one another?"

Staci assured them "Zoey is acting like she is the victim, AGAIN. I am sick of her passive aggressiveness, and GOSSIP. You are ridiculous. You will NEVER own up to what you have done" before slamming the door as she left.

Zoey looked at her former friend, and her enemy/co worker "If you believe the known gossiper, and drama starter over me, than there is an issue"

Anne Maria rolled her eyes "You have proven to be a liar Zoey, so...no. Dakota, Let's go to the spa" and the two left.

* * *

Jo was on her run, and got a call. She smiled when she realized it was Brick and picked it up "What do you want Camouflage?"

She could tell he was pissed from his heavy breathing "What in the HELL was that message you sent Lightning last night? And do not even try to deny it"

"Well, since you are too much of a pussy to tell me that you want me, and Lightning is a good lay, I said that we could all have a threesome. We are all single, and a girl has needs. I just followed Eva's advice. You have been looking for a way to rebel anyways. Come on, we all know you are not the mama's boy you pretend to be" she hissed, trying to make light of the situation.

He was not having it, and is sick of Jo trying to turn him into a fool "I am REALLY losing it with you. You are so selfish, it is ridiculous. After...our night together, I thought that would mean something to you"

"Stop with the fucking victim act. We kissed and I asked you out before you left for military school, and YOU ran off, NOT ME. Be a damn man, and maybe I would not use you" she ranted through the phone, and was a bit emotional from the traumatic memory.

"Since when has LIGHTNING become such an important part of your life? You have changed, and not for the better. You do not need to have a wall with me. I understand. I am not going to hurt you"

She immediately growled "YOU ALREADY DID. I am so sick of you being indecisive, but when I play the field, it is such an issue. You need to prove that you are a man. Do you think that I am not sick of Lightning, and his dumbness, and his smoking weed, and that...ugh, I do not even want to consider Anne Maria a fucking woman. Our...oral session meant something to me as well. I...we will make a decision when you get home"

He sighed over the phone in ease "Alright Joanna. I love you" before he hung up.

"Ugh, I told him to never call me that" though she was blushing. "I got it bad"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**This episode was more about the drama and building more drama for what is to come. You see the distance between all the other guys vs Lightning and Scott, which will only get worse as the trip continues. Jo is finally forced to make a decision, and a comment Zoey made about Staci and Sam made it's ways to the girls. Staci is a known shit starter, and it does not matter if the person was a friend. Will Staci and Zoey make up? Will things intensify between Scott, Cameron, and Mike? What about Zoey and Dakota? Zoey and Anne Maria? Anne Maria and Jo? Lightning and Brick? What about Dawn, Sam and B who are just quiet? We will see eventually. I hope you enjoyed reading.**


	8. When will this Boys Trip end? Part 2

All of the guys were at the fishing port, and Mike was setting up all of the fishing poles. "I am so excited for all of us to be fishing. You all will enjoy it."

Cameron smiled. "Thanks for the setting up the fishing poles Mike. I never imagined that I would be here and living life the way I am. My mother always keeps me on a tight leash."

Scott muttered to himself "Yeah, the prostitute.", before he grabs his fishing rod. "Try not to poke someone with the poles. Watch how it is done by an expert." He chuckled as he threw the rope on the rod in the water to a far distance, and waited until he could feel a fish, and reeled it in.

"WOOHOO. Scott caught a big one. I want one of those bad boys." The athlete said excitedly, as he pushed Brick to get his rod "Get out of my way.", and as he was about to throw the role, he threw the rope on the rod back, and heard someone scream in agony.

Lightning's hook was stuck into Brick's arm. "OUUCCCCHHHH. What the HELL. MAMAA."

Sam, Cameron, Mike, and B were shocked and panicked with the injury of Brick. They rushed to him, and realized that the hook is still in him, and Lightning is still roping the fishing rod. "Why ain't I getting my fish."

Cameron yelled "LIGHTNING, STOP. YOUR HOOK IS IN BRICK.", which caused the jock to turn around. There is some joy that he got from seeing Brick whimpering.

Sam grabbed the hook, and pulled it out of the pained man. "Oh man, that is a gusher. Grab the first aid."

B took over, and they all watched as he cleaned the cut with rubbing alcohol, where Brick screamed. "Come on, it is not that bad." He assured him. He grabbed a bandaid and put it on him.

"Thanks B. I think it is best I to back to camp before I do something mama would not approve of to Lightning. He did not even acknowledge what he did." He whimpered. B and Sam picked him up, and were ready to take him back.

Mike and Cameron waved "Bye Brick. We will catch some good for you.", and the three left. The latter complained "This trip is getting worse and worse. And it is all because of Lightning and Scott.", which the two heard.

* * *

The girls were in Anne Maria, Dakota, and Jo's room, as all of them (but Jo and Zoey) are doing one another's nails. Anne Maria was painting Dakota's names, as she told them. "Well, it has been about 3 weeks, and we still have not done much in Jersey. We have not gotten to the crazy parties because we are underage. I finally found a place to make fake ID's, so we can go to the clubs. We all just have to take our pictures and stuff."

Dawn did not like the idea of that, and was scared to commit any other criminal acts. "No thank you. I already feel bad for working with Scott's family, and besides, going to clubs is not my idea of fun."

"Yeah, what is going on between you and Scott? I know you went out with B beforehand, but now you are working with, and cozying up to him. We know you are not as innocent as you play off." Meddled Staci, as she wants some juicy answers.

Anne Maria assured the girls. "Are you sexting either of them like I am to Lightning? But no Staci, he likes my bitch sister for some reason. But that does not mean that you cannot have a crush on him. Do you like B? Do you like Scott? Do you like both?"

Dakota's phone was ringing, and she gut up quickly, only for Anne Maria to complain. "Your nails are not dry yet."

"Whatever." She replied, and she was excited to pick up the phone "Hey honey bun. How is the camping trip?", as she thought it was Sam.

"Honey bun? I like the sound of that sexy. I knew you would miss the Topher Experience."

She groaned from hearing her ex boyfriend's voice. "What the hell do you want Topher? We broke up months ago, and I have moved on to bigger, and better things. And take heavy emphasis on the BIGGER and BETTER. You better have a good reason for calling me."

Staci was confused, and whispered to Anne Maria. "Who is Topher? What happened between him and Dakota."

Dawn explained just as Anne Maria was about to open her mouth. "She really loved him. I can feel her aura which signals a bit of resentment and a lot of care for the man. Whatever the reason they broke up, it is clear that it is very traumatic to her."

"I honestly do not know. All I know is that her and Topher had hot smushing sex time, and that he got her p...I got to go and check on work." The tanned girl cut herself off, as she did not want to sell out her friend. She got up, and hugged Dakota (who was angrily listening over the phone) before leaving.

He spoke through the phone. "Come on Dakotazoid. We were such a good couple. We went to acting auditions together, and went to all of your father's events with one another. I know you had a good time babe. You miss the d, and I know it."

She seethed through the phone "You are nothing but a wannabee and a kiss-up, and only dated me so you could attempt to take my father's money and his rep. Get lost, and don't contact me again, or I will find a way to get a restraining order.", before hanging up angrily. She found Staci looking at her mischeviously, and asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, sorry about that" the bigger girl apologized, as she started to research about the couple on her phone already.

* * *

Sam, B, Brick, Mike and Cameron were laying on the floor and looking at the sky. "You know, you all really made me feel welcomed and accepted so far in the summer. I really missed you all when I was gone."

"I am glad Sam. Are you moving back to Wawanakwa High?" Asked Cameron.

"Well, I have not spoken to my parents in a while, though they don't live that far from our house. I will try to live with my cousin Harold, so I can go to the school with you all come September. My family and I are very distant anyways. Nothing really there between my parents and I. What about your families?"

Brick explained. "Well, my father has passed away in the military when I was about 5 years old. He told me that it is very important to be an honorable man, and I saw the pain that my mother went through when he passed away. I always wanted to bring a part of my father back, so his spirit can live on, which is why I am so adamant about going into the military. I am close to my mama, since I am the only one she has left. I want to protect her. We don't have too much of anything, but we have one another. I still had many fun times with my mother, which I will always cherish."

Cameron felt like his story was similar to Brick's. "I know how you feel with only being raised by a mother. I am very close to her, and she is overly protective of me. We would always knit together, play chess and checkers, and we would read many biology books together. She is the reason why I am so smart. I appreciate everything she has done for me. I don't know what happened to my father. My mother gets all antsy when the topic comes up. What about you B?"

He refused to speak about it, but he only said. "My parents and I are not on good terms at the moment."

"I wonder what Scott's family is like?" Asked Mike, to only say this. "And my family situation is too messy and dysfunctional to explain at the moment."

Cameron snided. "Probably raised by wolves, which is why he is such a savage. Who knows, and who truly cares. He is such a meanie. I wonder if his family gave him that."

"No, it is nothing like that. I was over there at Scott's family's house for dinner a few weeks ago, and they said that he was actually a decent guy. He would sing in the street with only his underwear on, and all of that stuff now. Apparently his family is worried for him and he has a therapist. They think he is suffering from having no friends, so I think we should all be nice to him." Revealed B.

Mike and Sam could not help but giggle a little bit. "Who goes out on the street to sing in their underwear? What a doofus." The redhead spoke.

"And he made fun of me for so long for seeing a therapist and he has one as well." Complained Mike.

* * *

Lightning and Scott are skinning and cleaning fish as they spoke. "So, what do you think those bozos are talking about over back at the camp site?"

"Us, but who cares. We are the only one that gets ladies. At least decent ones. Mike's girl Zoey is a pancake, and Jo looks like a man. They are so fucking fake. Act like they are nice, but talks shit about everyone else. At least WE are honest with what we say."

The athlete imitated in a monotone voice "I am Brick, and I have a unibrow to prove that I AM a man. I am sleeping with a bad bitch named Jo, but she is obsessed over the LIGHTNING'S dick. My mama does not want me to be with such a sexy woman...in her own way. I went into military school cause my mama thinks I am gay from being into fashion. Everyone knows that I am a bed wetter and a sissy.", and they both chuckled.

"You know, you are not as bad as I thought. Quite funny." Scott said in between laughs. "So, what is really going on with you and Jo. And let's not forget about Anne Maria. What the hell is that about?"

"There is nothing going on between Jo and Lightning anymore. Lightning is over her, because she has too many mixed messages, and I ain't sharing my women. Especially with Sir Leakes A Lot. Her nickname for him, not mine. But Anne Maria, woah. She likes to tease and flirt, and she wants the ride of Lightning. She is looking pretty good though. Look at what she sent me recently?" Lightning told him, as he got out his phone.

They looked through the phone, and they saw the pictures Anne Maria sent to him. Many of them were revealing pictures of her seductively looking in the camera and posing in her underwear and bathing suit, posing seductively, with a text saying. "All of this is for you after you come back from the camp. I am sick of this flirting and teasing shit. I am horny, and I know you are too. You will enjoy this hello kitty. Kisses."

Scott was beyond shocked "WOW. Go after it. With the way things are going, we can double date with her and her sister, haha. Courtney has been trying to text to me, but I won't share them. Look at the girls we can get. And look at the ones Pencil God and Unibrow gets? Anyways, we got enough fish. Let's go back to these fish and bring them over back to camp.", as both carried a bucket of fish and left the sea port.

Lightning added. "Both sisters have such big backsides and frontsides. Yum."

* * *

Anne Maria and Zoey are at work the next day, and are the only ones that are in the kitchen cooking. "You BETTER not be screwing up those cannolis Zoey, just like you screw over everyone else. They are my father's most highly anticipated recipe."

Zoey grunted at Anne Maria and her need to always make her look bad and lecture her. "I KNOW what I am doing Anne Maria. Can't you go through one work day without talking bad to me?"

"Well at least I do it to your face instead of behind your back, which you do to everyone. I ain't sweet and innocent, and neither are you, but you like to pretend to be. It is no one else's fault but yours why Dakota and all the other girls do not like you." She nagged, and saw that Zoey was using the wrong filling "Oh my GOSH you used the wrong fillings for the cannolis. Fuck.", as she brushed the redhead aside, and threw out some of the cannolis.

Courtney and Bridgette entered the kitchen "I want you to meet my uncles and aunts. They are amazing" before they noticed Anne Maria ranting to Zoey "Wow Anne Maria. You broke up the girl's relationship and now you are torturing her? Ease up on her. I am sorry that my sister is tormenting her.", as she went to shake Zoey's hand, which caused Anne Maria to quickly anger.

Zoey smiled at this pretty Hispanic girl. "Hello. Anne Maria was not bothering me...much. You two are so different. How are you related. Hello Bridgette."

The blonde greeted back. "Hi Zoey."

"You are NOT supposed to be back here Cuntney. You DO NOT WORK HERE. You need to stop bringing your friends here too. Now get the hell out of the kitchen."

Courtney could only laugh at her younger sister's anger "Get a new nickname Ho Maria. That nickname is so old. Your anger is actually quite amusing.", before moving to the kitchen, and grabbed 2 plates to put cannolis on for her and Bridgette "Here.", as both of them started to eat the cannolis Zoey made.

"These are really good. Did you make them Zoey, cause you never mentioned in Enviro club that you could cook." Asked Bridgette, which Zoey nodded to.

"Ugh, are you kidding me? She totally fucked up the cannoli recipe. Now it is time for you two to LEAVE THE KITCHEN."

Their manager came back in the kitchen and complained. "What the hell is all the yelling about Anne Maria? Oh, hello Courtney. You have grown so big. What is troubling you?"

"Thanks aunt, or should I say Anne's aunt. The cannolis Zoey made are excellent, and I think you should promote her and get rid of your niece. The customer service is AWFUL. The way your employee Anne Maria disrespected my friend and I was completely appalling." Complained Courtney.

The jersey girl was losing it. "YOU are NOT even Italian. She is not supposed to be in the kitchen, and neither is her friend."

The manager was not impressed. "Anne Maria, you know I have to dock 5% of your salary for that. I did not train you to act like this at work. I am so sorry you two; Anne Maria will make whatever you two want, and your meals are free. Zoey, you should take a break and join these lovely ladies. Anne Maria will cook your good too."

Zoey chuckled. "I think she is going to poison my food, but I will join" as the three ladies and the manager left for the diner, and a grunting and fuming Anne Maria. She looked at her phone, and saw a few messages, which showed some revealing and naughty pictures of her next man target "Now that I can lick and eat any day. Yummy."

* * *

The men are row boating around the sea jokingly; and were having a good time. B, Mike, and Cameron were separated by everyone else, and were splashing water on one another, with B being the biggest offender.

"Aww, come on _Beverly_. Is that the best you can do?" Taunted Cameron, but he would soon realize that it was the wrong move. B picked up the tiny man, and threatened to throw him in the water.

He lowly threatened. "I will do it Cameron."

Mike is trying to pull them both on the boat. "Come on guys, not here. We don't even know how the water is. This is foolish."

Lightning and Scott looked over to the trio that were foolishly playing by the water, and they then gave one another the knowing glare "I'm ready to chuck and tip em if you are.", with Lightning nodding in agreement. They both went in the water, and swam underneath to their boats.

"What the hell are they doing over there?" Asked Sam, as him and Brick tried not to move much.

"I do not know Sam. I am just trying to make sure this cut heals up quick. You know, it is nice to not be the only one who is sort of a newbie again, since we both left for a semester." Spoke the military trainee.

B finally put Cameron down, on his feet, but as they were going to sit down, the boat was lifted up and tossed, causing the three of them to fly across the water, and the boat flipped over, with all of their possessions ending up in the water as well.

The three of them still had their phones in their pockets, so they started receiving painful shocks, yelling "AAAAHHHHHHH". They also threw out their phones, so they could stop the shocks. Brick and Sam row-boated to the three as quick as possible, and helped them up on their boat. Scott and Lightning could not help but laugh, since they did not mean for them to get shocked. "Hahahahaha."

Mike was growing more and more angry, as his voice got older "WHAT the FUCK was that? Your parents CLEARLY did not teach you any manners.", as they started to disappear.

Cameron started to rant as well. "Clearly not. Lightning's athlete father is NEVER there, and Scott is raised by a BUNCH of rednecks, who still do not know what the HELL to do with the fact that no one likes him and dances in public with his underwear. Rednecked trash."

They soon started to make it back on the beach side, and Lightning and Scott started to get mad, when their families were being attacked. "YO PENCIL NECK. If you have something to say, SAY IT TO MY FACE, BITCH."

The little man grew some balls and yelled in Scott's and Lightning's face. "YOU and LIGHTNING RUINED the trip. Why in the hell did you even come if you were going to do NOTHING but BULLY and be MEAN to everyone? I SERIOUSLY want an answer."

Lightning pushed him down. "NO ONE is gonna be yelling in Lightning's face. We like camping and shit as well, but it FLOPPED because there are a BUNCH of BITCHASS LADIES here who CAN'T DO SHIT."

"Leave him ALONE Lightning. I thought your ego would be down, especially with Jo dumping your sorry ass. You are NO gentleman, and NO ONE wants to be with a DUMBASS like you who CAN'T do CRAP." The soldier ranted, as he started to poke Lightning's chest.

He twisted Brick's wrist, and yelled. "BITCH LIGHTNING has OPTIONS for ladies, okay? YOU are SO focused on what Lightning is doing. What Lightning KNOWS is that BRICK is the BITCHIEST and SISSIEST ONES out of the group. Hop off my dick." With Sam and B rushing to pull him back.

The gamer tried to calm down the situation. "Come on everyone. Let's calm down and have some fun."

Scott grabbed Cameron, and threw him on a rockside "HOW did you know stuff about me and my family? And WHO gave YOU AND MIKE the right to talk shit about a family? ESPECIALLY when YOUR MOTHER was a PROSTITUTE and YOUR FATHER is a PIMP or a LOSER CONSUMER. Your MOTHER IS A WHORE.", causing Cameron to kick him, and for many to gasp.

"DON'T YOU DARE speak about my mother like that. You know NOTHING ABOUT her or my father who is not around. I was raised in a NURTURING, EDUCATING, LIBERATING, EMPOWERING, and NON BIGOTED atmosphere, while YOU have been raised to be a COKEHEADED, POTHEADED, and an IGNORANT CRIMINAL."

B added. "And he is now dragging Dawn into this mess."

Mike had to grab Cameron, as he had his turn with Scott "NO ONE HERE LIKES YOU. NO ONE at school likes you. You are FULL OF NEGATIVE ENERGY, and you selling drugs is NOT going to make anyone give two craps about you.", and he started to form, and gasp, as he gained more wrinkles, and spoke in an older voice. "Heey, your parents would be MIGHTY disappointed. Kids these days have NO manners."

Scott looked at Mike change and have a somewhat breakdown, and could not help but laugh and shove him aside "SUCH a fucking joke. But your MUGSHOTS are not." causing Chester to perk up.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW BOUT MUGSHOTS?" Which Cameron started to drag him away.

"He is NOT worth it. He WANTS YOU to get to his GUTTER TRASH level Mike; or Chester. Let's go." He tried to calm his friend "Think of Zoey.", as the two started to walk off.

Brick and Lightning were still arguing, and Lightning is trying to charge Brick, but is held back. "YOU are a WANABEE LIGHTNING. You HIT ON Lightning's SLOPPY SECONDS, you WORK at Lightning's job AFTER Lightning decided to apply, and you BULKED UP to LOOK LIKE LIGHTNING."

Sam, B, and Brick could not even believe that he made that comparison "Oh my goodness. I want to be NOTHING LIKE YOU. I have been in BETTER SHAPE THAN YOU for YEARS before you took steroids. You know, I am not even going to stoop to your level, because my mother who I actually CARE FOR will be upset. I am done with this.", as he walked off.

Lightning could not help but taunt "WALK AWAY MAMA'S BOY.", as all of the boys but him and Scott walked off. "Damn, they could not take a damn prank as a joke."

* * *

Zoey is feeling sick and nauseous, and was drinking water. When her phone rung, she squealed when it was revealed to be Mike. "Hello baby. How is the boy's trip? I hope you are having more fun than I am."

"I know that is not the case. Well all of the guys but Scott and Lightning got a taxi, and we are heading back home because we got into an argument with them. You could not BELIEVE the foul stuff that Scott said to Cameron about his family. They literally threw us in the pool, and laughed when we got shocked, since we still had our phones on us." He ranted.

She felt awful for him. "I am sorry to hear that. I hope you all are doing better. How was the trip otherwise?"

Cameron spoke through the phone. "It was overall fun, but Scott and Lightning would always ruin the moment. From the moment we got on the bus, that is how it has been. Anyways, are you girls getting along?"

"No. Staci heard what I said about her crush with Sam, and confronted me about it when all of us girls were at the table. Anne Maria, Dakota and Staci just lashed out for no reason. Anne Maria accused you of abusing her physically." She explained, but felt something coming up her.

She rushed to the toilet, as Mike ranted "I cannot believe she would say that. She was only dating my personality Vito...", but stopped when he heard Zoey throw up incessantly in the toilet. She only felt more and more nauseous as she continued to regurgitate in the toilet.

Anne Maria entered the washroom in her lingerie, looking for Zoey. "Zoey, you need to tell me what you said to my sister. Why in the hell are you throwing up in the toilet?"

She was still throwing up in the toilet, but turned around and looked at Anne Maria. She then remembered that she cooked the food that she had earlier today with Courtney and Bridgette. "You poisoned me, didn't you?"

"WHAT?" Yelled Mike over the phone.

She could not believe Zoey accused her of something so vulgar and heinous "WHAT? Anne Maria don't got the time to poison you. And WHY would I do that at my family restaurant? You seriously need to stop being obsessed over all of THIS.", as she showed off her body.

She was still leaning by the toilet, as she was too weak to get up, but still stood strong by her accusation. "Listen Anne Maria. I was fine before today, but I start feeling sick after I ate the food YOU cooked on my break? Are you mad that I actually got along with your sister, and that she got treated like royalty? I KNOW you could cook better. What is it? Stealing Dakota was not enough?"

Anne Maria was pushing her breasts up in her lingerie and winked at herself in the mirror, groaning about the accusation of stealing Dakota from her. "Listen. You and Dakota had issues WAY before I came into the picture. I would not even know where to get poison. I am trying to find a sexy lingerie outfit, so I can have my way with the Lightning, and I am in a good mood. It is either you got pregnant, got an allergic reaction, have a disease, or you are suffering from bulimia or whateva. I don't carez enough to poison you."

Mike started to speak through the phone "You better not have done anything to my girlfriend Anne Maria. And it is some bullcrap that you told her that I beat you. You are such a liar.", but no one heard him, as Anne Maria left the washroom, and Zoey returned to throwing up.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I know there is no Jo in this chapter (kind of forgot about her in this chapter), but she will be back, and her drama will be present in the next chapter. Well the boys trip was kind of a bust, and only drifted the boys even more apart, with Lighting and Scott being the outsiders, and Zoey being by herself when it comes to the girls. But she is getting friendlier with the first generation cast, including Courtney. What is going on with Zoey and her throwing up? How will Cameron handle the news that Staci told Scott about his mom being a prostitute? What will come out of Scott revealing Mike's many arrests? It is revealed that Dakota used to date Topher, who is interested again. How will Sam react to that? Will there be more Staci vs Zoey, Cameron vs Scott, Brick vs Lightning? Who knows.**


	9. What is with Sam and Staci? Zoey Okay?

Jo and Eva are playing basketball at the latter's beach house, and Eva told her "You know you can't stay here forever, right? I already told you to fuck them both. What about that threesome offer you mentioned briefly"

Jo was bouncing the ball, and tried to focus on the game "I can't deal with Brick, and talking about feelings, and all of that at the moment. I am sick of having to deal with all of that. And I am losing interest in Jockstrap. I don't deal with anyone who smokes weed and he is all over Anne Maria"

"This is why I told you to shag them both. I was fucking Justin and Noah for the LONGEST time. And they are both good lovers" as she stole the ball and shot it in the hoop.

Jo grunted at the conversation "It sucks that our conversations have led to...boy talk instead of you know, sports, protein meals, ANYTHING. But I need to squash this messy situation and have a final send off with the useless Lightning. Man do I hate dumb people"

Eva passed her the ball and assured her "I am telling you. You are missing out on a lot. The hot threesomes I had were fantastic. I even had some with Izzy. If you want to be with Brick, than fine"

"I never said Brick and I will be going out. He hurt me too much, and I am not ready for that yet"

The older girl still did not know what exactly happened, and had to stop the game "Wait. I still don't understand the full issue. Explain the exact moment that he rejected you or something. This is tiring. It is either you shag him, or have a fucking threesome"

* * *

_January of 2014_

_Brick and Jo are laughing as they ice skated on the frozen pond "I bet I can skate faster than you can" she teased as they skated across the pond, but they felt the floor start to crack. She started to notice, and attempted to pull back "Oh shit. The ice is breaking" and just as she was about to fall over in the cracks, he wrapped his arms around her to save her from falling._

_They both blushed, and embraced in one another's touch. He never fully recognized her beauty before, but the way she looked in her winter gear, with the subtle feminine touch, but still have her own Jo style. Neither really wanted to let go "I have to admit bud, I am going to miss you when you go off to military training, for a few...a few reasons. We should talk"_

_They came off the frozen pond, and sat on the bench to switch their shoes "Well Jo. What do you have to say?" as he was even getting a bit nervous._

_"Listen. You like me, and I like you" as she scooted closer and closer to him on the bench, which made him nervous "And I have to admit, I am not the most attractive girl, but I do know when a guy likes me" as she started to caress his leg._

_He was getting overly nervous and overly confused, and started to shift away from her "Uhh...who said that I ever liked you. My mot...mother would not support this Jo"_

_She smirked at him "Come on Brick-house. Your mama is a lonely and bitter woman. Eva told me how to please a man. Come on, it is your last day before you are with a bunch of men for 5 months. I know you get hard around me. Come on. You always say you are large and in charge. Show it to me" as she grabbed his crotch._

_He got up, and looked at her disgustingly "What the heck? This is filthy and disgusting. I would never do something like this. My mother would NEVER approve me doing this...and with you. I am sorry" before he ran off for 5 months, leaving her resentful and mistrusting with guys._

* * *

Cameron and Mike are in Zoey's room, as they worried about her throwing up in the washroom "I wonder what is up with her. She was fine beforehand. I hope she is not sick" worried Mike.

She came out of the washroom, and touched her breasts "Oh my goodness. I feel so sore and tender. I don't know why I feel so damn icky. Something is wrong with me you guys" as she plopped down to them.

Cameron grabbed his laptop, and started typing "Tell me the symptoms you have been having for the last few days?"

Zoey thought it through, as she started to relive and explain "Well, my breasts are really tender and swollen, I feel nauseous, and I do feel like my moods are all over the place. Sometimes I say some of the meanest things. Like what I said about Sam and Staci. I really hope that I am not diseased"

Mike wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, as he was getting nervous for her "Things will be okay Zoey. Whatever is going on with you, I will stick by you"

Cameron found a result, and is very shocked with the matter. "What did you find Cameron?" she asked.

He could not help but grab his laptop and get up "I am so sorry. I cannot do this. Zoey, I wish you the best on all of this, and I hope you get better through all of this" and left the room.

Both were weirded out and confused "Mike, I wonder what the hell that was about"

"I do not know" she muttered, as she was growing to get more and more worried "I honestly do not see a reason why Cameron would be so nervous. What if I have can...cancer or something" as she started to cry on her boyfriend's shoulder.

Mike eased her a bit "Maybe it is just the common stomach flu, or maybe Anne Maria did poison you like you said before. Just have faith"

* * *

Dakota and Anne Maria entered the gym "It is ridiculous that I have barely spent time with my Sammy since he came back from his boys trip"

"I told you girl, he is spending a lot of time with Staci. You need to check that situation. When Vito and I were together, he was always with these other girls and stuff, and I had to check them hoes" she assured her friend, as she was looking for Lightning "Ugh, I don't think he is working today".

They saw a trainer walk by, and Anne Maria asked him "Hello. Where is Lightning?"

The trainer frowned in awkwardness "Well, he is on probation, and is most likely fired. He did not tell work that he was going on vacation, pissing off the boss".

"Oh no, I know he is probably sad and mad about this. I will cheer him up after" as she started to smirk.

Staci was having Sam help her stretch "I really appreciate this, ya. My great grandmother always told me that it is better when a man stretches you out" as he was pressing on her leg.

He giggled awkwardly at that "Uh, thanks? I think that is enough with the stretching" as he got away from her legs, and grabbed weights for her. "Time for weights"

Dakota could not help but feel jealous "Why do I feel so jealous over this? Sam is not doing anything wrong, right Anne Maria?"

The tanned woman grabbed Dakota's wrist and dragged her over to Sam and Staci, which caused the two to freeze. Anne spoke up "Dakota needs some answers. WHY have you not been spending time with her since YOU came back from your boys trip? You do realize that it has been a WEEK since you two hung out?"

Sam is not fond of Anne Maria, and did not like her getting sassy with him "Dakota can speak for herself. What is the issue? Staci and I are just innocently working out"

Dakota awkwardly said "What my girl said. I want THOSE answers" as she crossed her arms.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously, as he is confused as to why he is in the hot seat "Staci and I really want to lose this weight, so she can look good for herself, and so I can look good for you and I. That is why I have been busy. She is helping me, and I am helping her"

"Ya" interjected the bigger girl. She turned around to show off her body "I can tell that I lost 15 pounds. He is a great support system, and a great friend"

The fame monger warned "And friends BETTER be all you two will ever be"

"I know this is about what Zoey said about us. You have nothing to worry about Dakota" as he put his hands on her shoulders to ease her. They looked into one another's eyes, and she warmed up to him. "I love you" he declared right before he kissed her, which made Anne Maria feel weird, and Staci give a tiny look of sadness and envy.

She smiled at the two friends "I love you two. Anne Maria and I are gonna work out over there" as they walked away.

"I ain't working out like this. I only came to see Lightning shirtless, but now that I cannot do that, lata girl" the italian told her friend right before leaving out the workout room, hair and makeup intact.

* * *

Cameron and B are sitting at the table at his work, as Cameron was on his break, and neither Zoey or Anne Maria are in at the moment. B was a bit saddened, as he feels off "I am a nervous wreck. Dawn told me something bad is going to happen in my life, and what she predicts always comes true"

The little boy smiled "Dawn is always right. She is pretty too. Anyways, what do you think she meant when she said that? It is a very vague prediction"

B shrugged "I do not know. It could be anything, from me losing $10 dollars, or me dying. It is really agitating me. Anyways, what is up with you?"

"I am not the best. I...I just found something that is creeping me out, and before you say it, it has nothing to do with my biological research on this restaurant or any of my other scientific studies" he interjected.

Not feeling like talking anymore, B typed on his speakerphone to do it for him "Well, can you please elaborate more onto what the issue is, in great detail"

Cameron started to get nervous just from the thought of it "I did something...with a friend, that...that...that I never should have done. I feel horrible that my actions will ruin the lives of MANY. The dumbest decision I could have ever made" he whimpered before covering his head with his hands "What am I going to do?

The big man still did not really know much details, who he was speaking about, what event he was talking about, and the repercussions it would have, but that would soon not matter, as Anne Maria can be heard yelling in the kitchen.

"WHAT do you MEAN that I have to take a LEAVE OF ABSENCE? What did I DO? NOTHING" blown away by the accusation. She looked at her sister and yelled "This is YOUR FAULT you snobbish brat"

Her aunt told the young woman "I am sorry, but it is believed by your sister and Zoey that you poisoned her. I know you were mad at the other day from Zoey screwing up the canollis and Courtney barging in, but it is NO excuse to outright poison someone"

Courtney shook her head "And now Zoey is throwing up all over the pace. Not cool. Why couldn't you accept that she was having a good time with me?"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK about you and Zoey having a good time. I personally think that she has cancer or something, I do not know. I would NEVER do something like that, and I am INSULTED EITHER of you even accused me of that"

Her manager and aunt had to assure her "I am sorry Anne Maria, but this is an accusation that needs to be investigated. We will let you know when you can come back to work". She was so hurt and upset by this accusation, and felt like nothing was going her way. Everyone watched the girl with the big poof angrily and dramatically walk out of the restaurant.

* * *

Dakota was in her boyfriend's room, watching him get ready for something "Sam, are you sure that you do not want me to go wherever you are going? I miss you. Where are you going?"

He sighed as he revealed "I am going back home. Just to have an awkward dinner with my parents that I do not want to put you through. If you thought me meeting your parents were weird, than meeting my parents is going to be a lot worse. I am trying to convince them to let me move back to Sauga with you all, and they have been begging me to come home for a little bit". He looked at himself in the mirror to look somewhat presentable, and went to kiss his girlfriend before he left. "Bye"

"Bye" whimpered the blonde. She sat there for a few moments before she heard sobbing, which broke her out of her trance. She would soon see the large B enter the room in sobbs, and his hands covering his face, and plopped down on the bed beside her. She did not know what to do at first, but then scooted closer to him, and patted his back "I am sorry for whatever happened".

B did not socialize with Dakota much in his life, but he needed someone t talk to. He put his hands away from his face to reveal red eyes, and teary cheeks "I...I KNEW something bad was going to happen...but why my family?"

She was still confused about what the issue was "What about your family?"

Dawn soon burst into the room, having a feeling that something was wrong with B. she sat by his side and held him "I have a feeling that my prediction came true. Tell me all about it"

He started sobbing like crazy "My...My entire family were driving on th...the highway, and...a...my father was dr...drunk. They drove RIGHT into a truck...Now my parents are o...on life support. NOOOOO" completely absorbed in his emotions. He put his head on Dawn's lap, and both girls went to hug him.

Dakota assured him "Have faith, and prey. They can come back any moment now"

* * *

Sam and Staci were over at his parents home for dinner, and there was a different feeling than usual whenever Sam and his parents were together. They were laughing at something Staci said "Wow Staci. Your family are some wild ones. It really is amazing to see someone so proud of their family legacy. If only that rubbed off on Sam"

The gossiper clutched Sam's arm (which made him uncomfortable) and smiled at him before explaining "Sam has a lot of good attributes from you two, ya. He is funny, charming, quirky, and cool to be around. He is my best workout buddy"

His mother had the look of disappointment on her face "So, you two are only friends. Nothing more?"

"I do not see why you would even care. You have never been interested in my personal life before, but now you are curious as to who would be a good romantic partner. It is very eerie" the gamer spoke in suspicious-ness to his mother.

His father chuckled at his son's naivety "Samuel, when will you ever get it. Your mother and I DO want the best for you, and to be honest. you are lucky that a girl would even speak to you, especially an opinionated, funny, entertaining girl like Staci. So Staci, what did you get on your report cards"

Staci started to blush "Well, I do not want to brag...but I have an 89 in English, an 85 in Mathematics, a 95 in Journalism, and a 92 in Journalism. I run the school newspaper with a good friend of mine named Sierra. I also appreciate that you think I am a good choice for a romantic partner for Sam, but he already has a girlfriend" which made the adults gasp, and Sam to give her a "what the hell" look.

"A girlfriend? Why didn't you tell us of this before? What is the big secret? You wonder why we are so suspicious of you, but yet you hide things from us"

Well Sam's mother, her name is Dakota, and she is at Jersey with us right now. You could see her any time" she assured his parents.

His mother assured her son "Trust me. We WILL be discussing this with you alter. And you need to come home more often. You are lucky we let you stay at a hotel, but it has been almost a month, and you did not even call or come back home"

Sam grunted "You could not wait to get rid of me. Speaking about getting rid of me, I want to move back to Mississauga, and I could live with Aunt Sandy. You two are doing well for business over here, and I am slowing things down here anyways. How about it", chuckling nervously.

Neither parent wanted to get into a yelling match with their son with Staci there, so they changed the topic, as they took a picture from their wallet of baby Sam "Look at our little boy Staci" as they handed her a picture of a smiling Sam in his diapers.

She cooed at the sight of her friend as a baby, and found him even more cute than she already thought "AWWWW. LOOK AT THE CUTIE" PATOOTIE" as she pinched the unpleased gamer's face.

* * *

Anne Maria was in Lightning's room, as they were both not pleased about having difficulties at work. He was lust releasing and venting in anger "I do not even know how the hell those bozos did not get the note that Lightning was gong away on a trip for 3 days. I bet it was that prick Brick. He has been after me from DAY 1". His ego definitely took a bunch of major hits because of Brick, whether it came to his friends with benefits Jo, to his job.

She scooted over to him, and placed a hand on his chest "You have nothing to worry about. Brick has nothing on you. I don't even know why they hired him"

"I KNOW. I am sick of him trynna be me. He takes the girl that I WAS banging, and NOW he got me laid off? Oh no. I..My father would be so mad"

She tilted her head "You never spoke of your father. What is up with him?", caressing his chest. His face alone told her that he did not want to speak about the matter. "Well...I did not have a good day either, but I am sick of being mad, you know. I just wanna...lash out in some way. A release...oohhh". His hand made its way on her waist.

Lightning liked the idea of a release, especially with Anne Maria and him flirting heavily over the past few weeks. Her luscious curves pressing on him, and her touch were definitely making him forget about all the crap with Brick, Jo, and work "Mmmmmph, release. Lightning needs something to take the stress off him, and Lightning knows you want the d"

Their hormones heightened, and started to blush from the extremely close contact. As soon as they gazed into one another's eyes, they melted. He cupped her face, and they leaned in closer to one another until their thick lips met. They engaged into a smooch before they separated. She did not realize that her eyes were closed, and as soon as she opened them, she was astounded, and filled with butterflies "Woah baby. You got some skills...Give Anne Maria some lovin and release".

They intertwined in one another immediately, with her legs wrapped around his hips, and his arms firmly wrapped around her waist. They fell on the bed with her on the bottom, and him trailing his hands down to her ass, causing her to moan. They engaged in a fierce french kiss, and things were speeding up up between one another. Weeks of sexual frustration was satisfied tonight as their activities continued.

* * *

Zoey knocked on Cameron's door, which she heard him invite her in "Come in".

She entered as she was holding her stomach, as she still felt sick. She looked around, relieved that Mike was not around. "Listen Cam. I know you found something about my condition. It must have been bad for you to run off like that without saying anything. I...I am prepared for the worst"

He could not show her the devastating news that he knew would affect her life in such a bad way. "Zoey, you are not gonna like the news. I do not think you will be able to handle it"

"Just tell me what it is Cameron. It is about my health" she snapped, to soon realize how she came off. "I am sorry Cam. My moods are going crazy from being in this house".

Cameron opened up the laptop, and gave her it, so she could see the link he used to diagnose her. She read it, and started to get more and more frantic and panicked when she read the symptoms, to come up with the consensus "I am pregnant...This CAN'T BE CAM"

He looked just as pained as she was "I am sorry Zoey, but there is a good chance you are. You need to take a pregnancy test"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, every character is going through something. Staci and Sam's friendship is making Dakota jealous, B's family is in the hospital, Dawn is still worried about her new drug dealing and growing job, Brick has his issues with Jo and Lightning, Anne Maria has to deal with Courtney, her job, and Lightning, Mike eventually has to tell Anne Maria the truth, and is worried about Scott revealing info about him, and worried about Zoey. Jo has to worry about Brick, Scott is trying to win over Courtney, as he is dealing with his job and being an outcast, Zoey is most likely pregnant and has all the girls against him, Lightning has to deal with potentially being fired, Anne Maria, and Jo, while Cameron is overly worried about Zoey. What in the hell is going to happen with these 13?**


	10. Confrontations and Truths

Jo had the guts to show up to her shore house, but was there for one reason only; to end things with Lightning once and for all. She made it through the halls, and entered her room first, and was a bit taken aback when she saw Anne Maria leaving the room in her robe "Thanks for the good time doll. You can sha-smush me any time" and sexily strutted out of the room, grinning at Jo's shocked reaction.

She saw Anne Maria's panties and bra around the jock's neck, and he crossed his arms "Well, well, well. Jo finally managed to pay Lightning a visit. You like the panties? She does wear some hot thongs"

"I notice the scratches the whore left all over you. While I would like to talk about your sex with the Jersey Reject, I need to speak to you about...what happened with us" she said as she sat down on a chair.

"Let me guess. Brick's bitchass does not want Jo, so you want SHA-LIGHTNING" as he flexes his muscles in sheer arrogance, which she rolled her eyes to. He then started to play with the panties on his neck and continued to talk "Well, as you can see, I have already moved on to a better, and a curvier lay. Lightning knows you are sad, but this is all your fault"

She was getting angrier and angrier, but was not in the mood to blow up on him "MY fault? You were the one flirting with the houchi mama as soon as we got here, and then started to get sour to me. You were rubbing that heifer in my face, after we STILL were fucking. Your arrogance is disgusting"

"It is your fault because you have been flirting with Brick and LIGHTNING from Day 1. As soon as we come here, you are already touching him up. You texted Lightning to come to you at the beach, for you to only make out with Brick in front of my face. You got mad when I went out with another friend that was a girl, and you ditched me as soon as we got here. To think that Jo was a friend" to only stop with his last sentence, shocked at what he said.

She was clearly shocked as well, as she never thought he considered her a friend "I...I never knew you thought of me as a friend. I never even understood how you would even have an issue with Brick and I having fun. I do not get it. You are always like "SHA-LIGHTNING is the best. SA-LIGHTNING don't need no friends".

He could not look at her, as he did show her a bit more of a vulnerable side "Well, you were a competitor at first, but you became fun. Not as fun as Lightning, but still. You are a cool girl when you ain't so damn bossy. But Lightning realized that he was nothing but a prop, and NO ONE is gonna use Lightning"

"You could say whatever the hell you want Lightning, but I did not get with Brick until you flirted with Anne Maria. FACT IS, you and her recorded that video with you two being all over one another, and you CONTINUED to flirt with her, while you got more angry with me. I only made out with Brick after that, so it is really your fault" she spat out, getting more defensive.

He got up and started to put on a shirt and groomed himself "Jo. You can say whatever you want, but the truth is that you like Brick, always have, and used me to make him mad and to start some trouble. With the help of Anne Maria, Lightning realized it. NOW that Lightning knows Jo is a snake, you have been replaced with a more experienced, curvy, feminine woman that will..." before Jo slapped him and walked out of the room.

* * *

Zoey, Courtney, Dawn, Scott, Duncan, and Geoff are hanging out in the backyard of the graduates' vacation home, and the men were laughing as they started to drink. Geoff was slurring his words as he got more drunk "Soooooo YOOOuuuuu are the onnnneeee Duuunncan alwaaaaaayyyys go to for drrrrruuuuuggs"

Scott could not help but chuckle, as he had a good feeling of his rep getting around "Absolutely. I got the best drugs you could ever fucking have. Dawn, do them a favor and give them the pineapple weed I told you to bring over"

"Uh Scott, I do not think it is a good idea to make a sell in front of all these people, and out in the open like this. And you know I want to cut it back with the drug dealing"

"Just. Get. It" he growled through his teeth. She rushed to hand him the 20 pound package to him, and shook it in front of Geoff's face. "It is $50. Deal or no deal"

Zoey and Courtney were very uncomfortable with watching this drug deal take place, but were thankful when Bridgette showed up. The surfer mouthed by the door "I have the pregnancy test".

The two of them got up, and Zoey told everyone "Uh we are going to do our makeup", as the three rushed to go to the washroom. Bridgette took the pregnancy test out of her bag "I got it for you. Are you sure you are ready for this Zoey? You didn't seem like the person that will...really..."

"What?"

"Have sex. I thought my sister was shagging Mike more than you were" the CIT told her.

The redhead took the test, and went in the washroom to do her thing. After she peed on the stick, she came back, and they all waited for 2 minutes. "I...I am so nervous. I...I can't be pregnant".

Dawn came in the washroom, and was shocked to see the three of them, and Zoey holding a pregnancy test "Oh. I walked in at an unfortunate time. Wait, you are holding a...pregnancy test? Zoey" she said with disappointment.

Bridgette went to hug Dawn "Hey. It has been a while since we have seen one another. Are you thrilled to be the leader of the enviro club next year?"

"Absolutely. I have so many plans for it next year, like..." the moonchild started to rant, but was cut off by Courtney.

"NOT the time girls. Zoey is going through something, and we need to be there for her". She looked at the clock, and realized that the test should be done. "The test is done. Are you pregnant or not?"

Zoey struggled to even look at the test, but as soon as she saw the word "Pregnant" on the test, she collapsed and started crying "NOOOOOOOO. Whyyyy"

Dawn ran to hug her, and assured her "Things will be fine Zoey. Your parents will love and support the bay, your friends will help you and Mike every step of the way with the baby, and Mike will be a brilliant father"

"But that is the issue Dawn" the redhead revealed, as her lip quivered. "Mike is not the father"

* * *

The next day, Anne Maria and Mike went on a walk to Seaside Heights, so they can get their issues cleared up "What do you want Mike? After the vulgar shit you and Zoey accused me of, you are lucky I am giving you any time. Speak up"

Mike was already growing annoyed with Anne Maria, so he bluntly asked "Fine. Did you poison Zoey? It has been days, and she STILL is not better. Apparently the day she got sick, you two were arguing and you were forced to cook for her. I SWEAR if you did anything to hurt her..."

"BITCH NO. I did not poison her. I DON'T CARE enough to poison her. It is dumb for me to even harm someone at MY FAMILY RESTAURANT. Thanks to her and my sister, I am on probation. But now that we are clearing things up, you need to STOP lying about me"

"What and when did I lie on you about?" he asked in confusion.

She rolled her eyes "A DAMN lot Vito. You accused me of wrecking your relationship with your wannabe Wendy look alike, when YOU AND DAKOTA already told me you and Zoey were through. DON'T lie on me. I have covered for your ass LONG ENOUGH"

He was getting irritated with her yelling and finger pointing "You are jealous. This comes down to it. You MISS ME, so you HURT ZOEY, and you flirt with Lightning to make me feel a way, but I am sorry. I SIMPLY do not care"

She gave the scrawny boy a dirty ass look "Jealous? Jealous of Zoey? I at first loved you Vito. You liked to party, and you were confident. But I WILL NOT put up with physical abuse. You act like you are the best thing ever, but you have the tiniest and slimmest sausage I have EVER seen. My fuck buddy Lightning has the confidence, looks, AND the hung dick that filled me up like I COULD NOT EVEN IMAGINE. Came about 5 TIMES BABY, while you could NEVER make me cum. Have Zoey"

"Oh, and another thing. What gave you the right to tell Scott about my mugshots? I am still very appreciative that you bailed me out, but you still had NO right to rat me out to them" he told her, as this conversation was moving from one topic to the next.

She grabbed him by his shirt, as it started to ripp "I Neva told him that. I don't even speak to Scott. I know I did get a few warnings and we got a few arrests for underage drinking and shit, but YOU went to jail for arson, thieving, and some sexual assault cases, and I WENT to court on your behalf, I bailed you out. I LET YOU LIVE IN MY HOME, and I did ALL OF THAT because I LOVED YOU. You stabbed me IN MY BACK, and made me look like the bad guy"

"I have multiple personality disorder Anne Maria" he just spat out there.

She could not believe that he would lie about something like that "You are SUCH a fucking jerkoff. You LIE and LIE to justify EVERYTHING you do" for her to lift him up by his shirt more, as it rips even more. "And sooner or later, Zoey will figure out all the FUCKED UP shit you did. I TRULY loathe you".

His shirt finally ripped, causing him to fall on his feet, and for him to be shirtless. He morphed into the cocky man that she truly loved; Vito. He got up, and looked at his lover, looking so fine that he needed to cop a feel "Bada boom baby. My futa baby mama looks so FOINE today. Come here" he hissed as he gropped her buttocks aggressively, and pressed her on a wall.

Vito was shocked that she was resisting him, so he pressed himself on her harder, and tried to kiss her, for her to turn away from him "GET OFF VITO. I JUST TOLD YOU I am OVER YOU", trying to push him off.

He forcefully grabbed her face, and seethed with aggression "Listen bitch. Papa needs some sugar. You know you want this", as he bit her lip. She pushed his face away from her, only for him to punch her in the eye.

"WHAT THE HELL VITO. HEEELLPPPPPP" she yelled. A bunch of people entered the alley, causing Vito to run off in the other direction.

* * *

Brick, Cameron, and B are hanging out in the living room, as they had just finished watching a movie "Ahhh, that was a good movie. I needed to get my mind off certain things" muttered the soldier.

Cameron asked "Like Jo? Cause honestly, I have bigger issues to deal with at the moment, and B does as well".

Brick was interested into hearing this, since he was unaware of what was going on with B and Cameron "I have been so busy with work, Lightning, and Jo, that I forgot to check up on my friends. What is going on with you two?"

B refused to speak, so Cameron spoke for his friend "B's family is on life support, after getting into a car crash a few days ago. He feels really worried and really bad that something worse is coming"

"I am sorry B. Now what is happening with you Cameron? You did mention there was a dilemma with you".

Cameron was so embarrassed, so ashamed, and so afraid to admit to what he did "I...I am going to be a father" he revealed, causing both B and Brick to gasp in shock, and a bit of disbelief. "I know it is unbelievable, since it is me, but...I did something; slept with a friend...2 months ago. It was only a one time thing, and I have felt guilty and ashamed ever since it happened"

B realized that this is what Cameron was talking about "Wowwww. I never knew it was something like that. Who is it?"

The little man started to tremble and release a year drop "No...I...I can't" as he grabbed his phone. He looked on Sierra's blog (which has info on all of the people that went to the high school for the past 5 years), and saw a recent blog post, concerning B's parents, causing him to gasp. "B, you are gonna need to read this" as he handed his friend his phone.

B took it, and as soon as he read the title "B's parents and sibling die in Hospital", he just broke down crying. Still in denial, he called his parents, for the line to get cut off. He the called his aunt, and it picked up, for her to say "I am...so sorry Beverly. Th...They did not make it through. None of them did. Yo...you are probably gonna have to come back home for the funeral planning...and the property issues...and all of...NOOOOOO"

He just broke down crying, yelling "THERE WAS...SO MUCH THAT I NEVER GOT TO SAY TO THEM". The two men just rushed to hug B, who was still losing it. "WHY DID I DECIDE TO EVER BE SILENT. I NEVER EVEN TOLD THEM I LOVED THEM" and started punching and kicking the floor.

Cameron told him "B, I am gonna start packing your stuff, alright? Brick, ease him and try to calm him down" before running upstairs.

* * *

Sam and Staci were chatting in the former's room, as they were playing Wii Sports, playing tennis "My grandfather was a GREAT tennis player" Staci bragged, as she hit a tennis ball in the game.

He hit it back, and explained "Just because your imaginary relatives are good at something, does not mean you are"

Dakota entered the room, as she was still annoyed with how little she was seeing her boyfriend "Sam, it is really annoying me that we...Oh, hi Staci?" greeting her with a bt of annoyance in her voice.

The bigger girl looked to the less than pleased Dakota "Hey Dakota. I am sorry for stealing all of Sam's time. We went to his family's house 2 nights ago, and..." to be cut off.

"WHAT? So SHE was there too? You never told me that Samuel. Very interesting to know"

He knew that Dakota was mad, but did not see why "Why would I need to tell you of she is going to MY home? I don't see why you would need to know that babe"

She did not know why he would no get the issue "So when I asked to come with you to your parent's home, you said NO because it was something regarding a family issue. But you invite STACI with NO issue. Why would you choose someone you barely know over your girlfriend to meet your parents for the first time? Oh WAIT, I get it. YOU were not really meeting your parents were you? You wanted a spot to hook up with Staci. Brilliant"

"WHAT? Why would you even say that? Do you think THAT lowly of me that I would cheat on you with Staci?" the exasperated Sam asked. He could no believe what she is accusing him of.

"You heard me. LOUD and CLEAR. You have been spending MORE time with her than you have me for the last 2 weeks, and you introduce your parents to her BEFORE YOUR GIRLFRIEND. If that is not true, than you CLEARLY took Staci to your house I hook up, and so no one would find out. I am NOT STUPID" she continued to yell.

Staci added "Well, according to Sierra and I's investigating, her ex boyfriend Topher cheated on her, so she has a phobia of being cheated on"

"SHUT UP" the fame monger yelled at Staci.

Sam stepped in between them, as he cannot believe his girlfriend's behaviour "STOP IT Dakota. You are being irrational, disrespectful, and ridiculous. She did not do ANYTHING wrong, and NEITHER DID I. There is NO affair going on. I think it would be best if you leave".

She breathe out loud before saying her final words "You are right. I need a break from all of this, but FYI, PEOPLE are saying the SAME THING, if not worse, and I am watching you Staci" before she left the room.

* * *

Cameron and Zoey (who returned to work that day) are on their break, as they are discussing what they found out "Cameron. I...I cannot believe I am pregnant...WE are pregnant. I never wanted this to happen"

"Me either Zoey. What we did was a one night stand. We were both hurting, and we were going through a lot. We both decided to forget it we happened the day after, but we can't do that anymore, because of the baby" he explained sadly. "Have you told Mike?"

Her eyes widened in shock and frustration when she heard his name sing mentioned with the topic "NO. We CANNOT tell him Cameron. He will be crushed".

He knew that she was scared, but he did not like where she was going with this "Zoey, I know you are scared, and so am I, but this is something that we cannot hide. You are growing a baby in you. Would you prefer someone else to tell Mike than you or I? What are you even gonna do with the baby? Abort it?"

The redhead's eyes widened at the idea of it "Absolutely not. I am completely against the idea of an abortion. The parents chose to have sex, and getting rid of a baby is not the right way to handle the situation you found yourself in. And I am not giving the baby up for adoption. How am I even gonna tell my parents about this?"

He started to whimper and to feel bad as well "I do not know how I am gonna tell my mother. I can already imagine Scott being like "The son of a prostitute has a love child. Apple don't fall far from the tree". We need to tell Mike and to tell our family. Before we well anyone else"

What they did not know was that Anne Maria and Lightning were right by the open door, listening to every word of the conversation; both being shocked. "Wow honey. I neva thought Ms. Goody Goody would get knocked up. And with Cameron. That is why she has been sick, but she put the blame on me. This ain't over red" as she dragged her...friends with benefits from the restaurant.

He complained as he was being dragged "But Lightning wants some free food"

* * *

Dawn, Scott, and Courtney were driving to the run down part of Seaside Heights, so the two juniors could make a drug deal. Courtney was not scared to express her distaste "I do not know why my Neanderthal ex had to lose his license a week since getting here. The LAST thing I want to be doing is driving two drug dealers around"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I will take you out to a nice restaurant for your blissful taxi service Courtney. After we drop off Pixie chick off back home first" he flirted, causing her to bite her lips.

The older woman told them "I really hate being here, so hurry it up"

Scott and Dawn got out of the car, with him speaking to himself "She is falling for me"

Dawn was still disgusted with this job that Scott forced upon her, and grew more and more shaky as they walked deeper in the alley "I have done this a few times, and it still makes me eerie, and shaky"

"You should be used to this by now. I don't want ta hear ya yapping" he demanded, as they walked deeper in the alley. They saw a woman; the woman that Scott soon realized was his client, and approached her "Hey toots. So you're the client that wants the cocaine. How many grams, cause I got a lot"

The drugged out woman's hand started trembling, as she stuttered "1...10...gr...grams"

"$70 mam" he told her, as the woman started shaking as she grabbed her money to give to Dawn.

The moonchild thanked the woman "Thank you. Please be careful" as she gave the woman the bag of cocaine.

Police sirens are heard, causing all three of them to panic. A car came through the path, and Scott did not hesitate to rush back to the car. He did not even look to see if she was behind him as he took off.

The crackhead ran in another direction, and Dawn yelled in the direction Scott went "WAIT FOR ME SCOTT" as she followed in his direction. She was that the police car was only getting closer to her, but she continued to run.

"FREEZE GIRL, AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP" a cop yelled through a car, as she got out of the car, causing Dawn to freeze and lift her hands. She was soon handcuffed and put in the car. She was feared for her life, and for how stupid and desperate she had gotten.

Scott entered the car, for Courtney to ask "Where is Dawn?"

"JUST DRIVE" he yelled, and the two drove off, not knowing or caring at the moment what happened to her.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, a lot happened in this chapter. Lightning and Jo broke things off officially, Vito made a disturbing appearance, issues with Sam and Dakota's relationship forms, B's entire family dies, Zoey and Cameron are pregnant, and Dawn got arrested? What do you think of all of this? I hope you all enjoyed.**


	11. Dawn and her Visitors

Dawn is in the county prison, and is stressed out from how quickly her life changed. Half of the career options are now closed since she has a criminal record. She does not even know what her parents think about the matter; if they knew. All she wanted to do was to also some money, so they won't have to provide for her, and so her home would not have to go on foreclosure.

An officer came into the cell to assure her "You have 2 visitors", before he brought her to the visiting area. She was surprised to see Brick and Jo (mostly shocked at Jo) being the first people to visit her. "Hello Brick and Jo. I am shocked that you came to visit me, and so soon"

"Well, I have to admit Pixie, I have grown a bit fond of you" revealed Jo, who then went to ask "What happened?"

Dawn looked at the police officer before she told her "Scott and I went to make a deal with someone, and the police came. He ditched me, and I got arrested. I was such a fool to think he would have your back"

The military teen could not help but grunt in disgust "Scott is such a disgusting human being. You should totally rat him out. How dishonorable of him"

"Enough about my situation. I still have to wait a few days to get bail. Tell me about what is going on with you two?" Dawn asked.

The blonde revealed "Nothing. Nothing is going on, and nothing has been going on for about a week and a half long. It is better with nothing going on. I have not even seen Brick-for-Brains in a while, and there are no more complications"

Dawn studied both of their facial and body expressions, and knew that there was still a lot of complications "Well, both of your body and facial expressions show a bunch of confusion and complications. I do not see the issue, with Lightning out of the picture"

"The issue is that now she can't manipulate Lightning and I to fight over her. She wants a puppet, and as soon as she realized that I am not gonna kiss up to her and follow her to gain her affections, she left the house" Brick explained, with bitterness in his voice.

Jo could not help but roll her eyes "Yes, because that is my biggest issue and worry McArthur. You don't understand"

"It is clear to everyone in the house that you two like one another. You cannot deny it. We have seen and heard you both get very intimate, and there is...something there for you both to be so resentful, distrusting, and envious. You two need to get to the bottom of this. And to be very honest, the entire house is getting sick and tired of your drama. There is some stuff going on with everyone else that is more traumatic and severe. You two only have one another"

Their hands accidentally touched, causing both of them to blush "You know, you are a very smart person Dawn. You are right. Jo and I need to talk. Anyways, you will come out of here soon enough. The house is coming up with something to get you out" the fit teen boy told her as him and Jo got up to leave.

Jo genuinely felt bad for Dawn, and did have a soft spot for her "You know. While I do know that you got yourself in this mess, and were extremely stupid to EVER engage into drugs, you are a good person, and I wish you the best" before they left.

* * *

Zoey waited in the visitors room the next day, and was extremely nervous to see how Dawn will be. She saw the pale and petite girl approach the visiting area, and she reached out to hug her, but security held her back. "Wow. Anyways, hell Dawn" as she sat back down.

Dawn sat across from her as she greeted "Greetings Zoey. How are things with...the pregnancy? Did you decide what you do with the entire situation? Did you tell Mike? What does Cameron think of the entire thing?"

The redhead was getting emotional and nervous from the topic "I...I can't tell Mike right now. I simply cannot. Can you imagine how hurt he will be? Now that I know why he has been acting so weird last semester, I do not want this news to cause him to regress and to have a mental breakdown. I do not know how he will react. He could break up with me over this, and I do want him to hate Cameron about this"

"You definitely have a lot more to worry about than Mike's reaction. You and your baby's health is the most important thing" she assured Zoey, as she nodded. She was still curious as to what happened "How did you and Cameron end up having sexual intercourse?"

* * *

_May 2014_

_Cameron and Zoey have been very upset, and he brought them each a bottle of beer "My mother always keeps a stash"_

_She was still overly sad and mad about what she saw "I cannot...BELIEVE that he...he would embarrass me like that. He PROCLAIMED HIS LOVE to that...TRAMP. I was completely humiliated. And you wanna know what hurts the MOST?...Dakota SET this ALL UP" before she started breaking down._

_He gave her a bottle to drink, and they both drank at, as he released his issues as well "I am tired of being humiliated as well. Lightning will do anything to make me look bad in Gym class, and...I just wanna punch something. And now Mike is acting weird with me too. No one...takes me seriously either, but you"_

_Zoey drank more and more, and started feeling woozy, so she put her head in between Cameron's legs, and on his lap; giggling. Cameron felt a fuzzy feeling growing between him, with a girl laying on his crotch, and started blushing "Woooaahhhhh"_

_They were both tipsy, and she cupped his face "Youzzz know Cameron. You are not a bad guy. Always there to tend my needs and support..." which came up as a bit of innuendo._

_"And you alwaaaayyyyyzzz tend to mine as well... You are a good friend" he hissed out. Something with the way they gazes at one another, with alcohol in their systems and the pain they were going through, they went closer to one another, and in that moment, became drawn to one other. Their lips met in a soft tender kiss, causing her to giggle, causing him to grow nervous "Did I do something wrong?"_

_She smirked at him with sincerity, before biting her lip "No. Do it again. Do what makes you feel good". They met with a kiss again, and ended up making out on his bed, and one thing led to another._

* * *

Dawn could not help but shake her head "The mighty alcohol Zoey. You and Cameron should have known better. Did you tell your parents yet? You need to make a decision Zoey. Do you and Cameron have any romantic feelings for one another?"

"Cameron and I made that perfectly clear. Only friends. I am not even worried about my parents, because I know they will support me. I am worried about how Cameron's mother is gonna react. He went back home to support B with the funeral, so I do not know if he will tell his mother. Enough about me. How are you doing Dawn?"

The blonde revealed "Not well at all. I have not even gotten the chance to call t parents or to get a lawyer", as she started jittering. "I am afraid of this going to trial, and I need to avoid that. I...I CAN'T stay in Jersey. Imagine me going to a real juvie instead of a county jail. I am...I am scared for m...my life"

Zoey grabbed her hand to reassure her "I will do anything to get you out. What do you want me to do?"

"You need to get Scott to visit me. The only money I want is his. He is the one that left me and threw me under the bus, and he is the ONLY one that I want to bail me out. I knew I should have avoided this, but he should have had MY back. His FAMILY should have had my back".

* * *

B started bringing his stuff in Cameron's living area, sadder than ever, as Cameron was sitting with his mom "I am so sorry Beverly that you have all of that drama with your family"

He still had tear stains on his face, and his entire body gives off the fatigue vibe "Th...I have been silent for SO long, and I...I did not even say goodbye to them. The last time I actually said I loved them, wa...was in...5 years" before sitting on the couch and crying. "It is so stupid of me to stay quiet. M...my relatives are...TOO POOR to even...have a funeral"

Cameron knew he had to address his mother privately, so he pointed to the library, and the two walked there. They sat down, and Cameron nervously brought up "There are 2 big things that I need to bring up. Mom, this is so hard to ask, but...we're you a prostitute and my father a pimp? People I know searched it up and told me. I could not believe it since it...is so not like you. I don't know my father, but...is it true or not?"

His mother started to get ready eyed and her entire mood turned south "It...I was a young girl, and I had nowhere to go. My parents were on the other side of the country, and I...I was a young girl trying to get into college. My friends and I got into some stuff, and we were broke...so we ended up with prostitutes"

She looked at her son and could tell that he was a bit disgusted "It would have been nice for you to tell me before I had to hear from someone in my school who runs a blog and from someone who hates me. I will deal with it. I am interested in my father. Tell me about him".

"Point is, he is a bad man, and there is a reason I want to keep you in the house, or a "bubble". What is the other thing that you wanted to tell me?"

He was still in shock from what his mother told her about her past and about his father. He realized that his family is not clean and that he came from a dirty past, and the thought of him repeating that pattern with his and Zoey's child "It...It is not important. I...I have to help B" before he ran to help his grieving friend.

* * *

Courtney and Scott were at her house, as they were cuddling with them getting really close since Dawn's arrest. She was smiling in his arms "I have to say thank you. When you took me out, I have never been happier. This summer has been so stressful, with Anne Maria, going to University, Duncan and Gwen, and now worrying about Dawn ratting us out. I needed the date"

He started to tickle her, causing her to giggle, and him to smirk "You know, you're a real pretty dame".

Zoey entered the room and groaned in disgust by the couple "I need to speak to you two about Dawn"

"How is the witch doing? Is she a nervous wreck, or calm as a cucumber" he asked with no worry.

Zoey could not help but glare at him "She is a nervous wreck. This is all your fault Scott and Courtney. If you two waited for her, than she would not have been arrested. Do you two have ANY remorse? This case COULD go to trial"

The CIT got off Scott, and walked around nervously "Oh no. This is not good at all. If she goes to trial, she has to explain who was at the crime scene, and I...I cannot go to law school with this case going around, since I AM indirectly involved in it. We need to stop this from going on trial"

"That is not my problem. She should have ran faster" the redhead spoke as he played with a rock that was in his pocket; not even looking at either female.

Both women looked at Scott in disbelief from his statement. "Well, in order for this not to go to trial, and for her to rat YOU BOTH out, she needs to be paid off and bailed out. I think you know where I am trying to get at"

She ran through her pocketbook to get out a check book "I will pay her anything. I will also give the police a lot of money to get her out, and put this case to bed. Could you imagine this going to trial? Anne Maria would actually be the GOOD child. Oh my goodness"

The indie girl shook her head "Dawn and I appreciate your money and effort Courtney, but she wants Scott and his family's money. It was YOU Scott who forced her to go to that deal with her, and you were the one that abandoned her. She says that if this goes to trial, she WILL rat you and your entire family business out. I am sure that she learned her lesson. She had your back Scott. You deserve to repay the favor"

"She would not do that if she is about to go to jail?"

"She is all about airing things out to ease her conscious, and the fact that she was not the only one and being blamed for a crime that she did not do alone, she will rat you and your family along. You need to do it"

He felt both of the girls glares on him, and while he somewhat felt bad it was not his responsibility. He eventually gave in "Fine, fine. I will get her out of the slammer before the trial starts. Only because you two convinced me though".

* * *

Staci walked into the visiting room the day after, excited about seeing the girl she could actually trust the most. she told the officer "I am here to see Dawn Lovegood", and watched the officer head to one of the cells and saw the distressed and drained Dawn walk to her in cuffs. "Oh my gosh Dawn. You look awful".

Dawn sat down in front of her friend Staci, and sadly looked at her "I feel the worst I have ever been. I have not been able to contact my parents, I went against all of my morals for some money, and my life is going down the drain. I never saw myself having a criminal record. Anyways, enough about me. What is going on with you?"

The family woman, blushed, as she revealed "Well, you do know how Sam and I have gotten a lot closer, right?" with her nodding her head in agreement. "Well, his parents even think that we should date. When Dakota found out that I met his family before she did, she LOST IT, yah. I can tell that anger issues runs through her family"

"I told you before that working out with Sam is not a good idea. Zoey was right when she said what she said, isn't she?"

Staci was offended with that thought "That Sam and I would have an affair? How COULD YOU? Zoey did that out of spite, and I will not forgive her for that. Her mood swings are extremely irritating. She not only insulted Dakota by saying her relationship sucks, accused Sam of being a cheater, and me being a harlot and a mistress, and she did that to spite Dakota. And then she wanted to act like she is the victim. NO ONE in my family has ever cheated or been a mistress"

The moonchild was a bit nervous with the defensive Staci, and asked "So you would be sad if Dakota and Sam broke up? You did not feel bad that Sam chose you over her to meet his parents that he is SO nervous of showing anyone to? You have told both Zoey and I that you liked him, and now that he is spending more time with you instead of her is raising some red lights. You need to be careful and not destroy that relationship"

"I will not be a home wrecker in that relationship Dawnny. Dakota is doing damage of that all on her own. I do know that her ex Topher communicates with her, and she really loved him. They did everything together, and they were such the perfect couple. I am sure that she is not over Topher, and who could blame her? He is easy on the eyes. I am so sorry about B though. How are you feeling about him? And Scott?" she asked.

The blonde somewhat blushed "Well, B and I never really got over one another, so there is always a chance that we can get back together, but I really needed to focus on my family and the issues that my people were facing with the government, and all of the drama with the home. I never had feelings for Scott. He is scum, and I truly detest him. I will definitely be quitting the job after I come out of here"

* * *

Dakota and Sam were in the backyard, as they were cuddling on the bench "It is actually nice for you to actually spend time with your girlfriend for once. I still do not like how close you and Staci are getting"

"There is nothing going on with Staci and I. I should not have to constantly repeat myself about this, okay. You cannot seriously be mad about not seeing my parents, when you did not even want me to meet your father" he told her.

She rolled her eyes, and got up "You still do not get the point of why I am mad. You do not even see that it is an insult to bring a girl that clearly likes you to meet the parents you despise over the girl that has known you a lot better".

He was still confused on that thought "I do not see how she likes me Dakota. You are just jealous", causing her to look at him like he is stupid.

"Let's see, she only hangs out with you, she is always blushing and glowing when she is around you, and she is so clingy over you. The way she speaks to you and touches you, I can tell that she likes you. You need to set a limit with her". Sam could not help but laugh, which only caused her to get angrier "So you seriously find this funny?"

He tried to stop chuckling, so he can explain "Well, it is just that the popular, blonde hottie is so protective of her geeky, loser boyfriend. But I cannot help but think that Anne Maria put a bunch of this in your head"

"Anne Maria is too busy boning someone to be that involved in our relationship. What I wanted to tell you is that my agent has gotten me a bunch of auditions for movies and shows in new York City, so I am gonna have to leave in a few weeks to go over there, but I am kind of nervous with leaving you with...her"

He went up to hug her in excitement, and to assure her "Well, you better go for it. Like I said, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. To make it up o you, I WILL plan the best date for you. And this is big for me, since I do not do a lot in the outer world"

* * *

Scott and his family went into the county jail, and his uncle told him "Your aunt and I are gonna go bail her out. You need to speak to her and to clear the air with her. You should have respected her wishes and NOT force her to go out with you" before the two adults left.

Scott was nervous to be in the jail to be honest, and asked the police officer "Hello. I am here to see Dawn"

"The visiting area is right over there" the officer told him as he pointed to a room. The redhead nervously walked in the room, completely creeped out by the county jail, and a bit uneasy about seeing Dawn for the first time in days. His heart pounced when he saw the petite girl in an orange suit, being carried out by a security guard.

She sat in front of him with a disgusted and pained look "Look. I am not here to get into details of everything. I want you to tell me why you abandoned me and had to be forced to come and pay me a visit?"

"One thing is that I had work, and I had twice to do since you were gone"

She sensed a bit of happiness in his soul, and her disgust grew "Oh goodness. You are actually excited about this situation. You are so sick."

He did not realize he was blushing at what he was thinking about "No, I am not happy because of that. It involves what I did after the deal gone bad. Courtney is...wooww"

* * *

_5 days ago_

_They were driving through a thunderstorm, but their car ran out of gas, and ended up on an abandoned road. As another strike of Lightning went off, a scared Courtney clutched into Scott, causing him to grin "Well, well. I never expected Ms. Lawyer to be scared of Lightning. You can cling on for your life if you want to" before winking at her._

_"I...I am just nervous, that is all. We don't know what happened to Dawn, and my career could be in jeopardy before it even starts. You should really get out if that business with your family while you are young, a handsome and talented man like you are better than that" she told him, shocking them both with the compliment she gave him. "That was awkward"_

_He cupped her face and caressed it "N...not at all. Nothing about you is weird, crazy, or awkward. You are practically perfect"_

_"No I am not. My parents are about to divorce, I have a washed up whore for a half sister, my ex and his mistress are always attacking me, I only got into 3 universities, and I do have a bunch of issues I need to work through. Why are you so nice to me?" she curiously asked._

_He put it simply "I like you. Something about you is attractive. Scott likes him a bossy and confident lady. You are probably the lady that has been the nicest to me. I like being around you"._

_She could not help but blush as she leaned into him "I...like you two. I have never liked a younger man, and one who is so hot. You always end up calming me down. I want to get to know you Scott"_

_Another strike of lightning struck, causing her to jump onto him, landing in a position where she ended up kissing him. Both were extremely surprised but exhilarated. The kiss broke, with her apologizing "My bad. Bridgette's clumsiness is rubbing off on me"_

_"Don't apologize. You could do anything you want to me" he seductively hissed. She pressed his lips onto hers as he pulled the seat back for them to start making out._

* * *

"Brilliant. You two were reaching second base of physical intimacy when I was getting locked up" pointed out an overly unenthusiastic Dawn.

He could not help but shrug "You should have ran faster Pixie. Anyways, we made out for a bit, I rubbed her up, she rubbed me up, and then we talked a bit, and she fell in my arms. She is awesome"

She could not believe what he first said, that she did not even care to listen to the rest "I should have ran FASTER? You should have tried to help me. You knew this was all unfamiliar territory to me, but you did not even care about what happened to me. One of the only people who ever spoke to you this summer"

"I helped you out Dawn. I gave you a job when you desperately needed it. I so not control how fast you run, and I should not be taken the blame for you running slower than needed when the police was coming towards us" he recalled.

"And I do thank you for giving me a job that I desperately needed at the time. You gave me a chance, and I will forever be grateful to you for that act. But you were too inconsiderate to respect my wishes to not go out there and sell, but when you forced me to, you ditched me like no other. Are you and your family bailing me out?"

Scott sighed from the conversation "Yes they are. Zoey told me your wishes and was clearly upset about what took place. In a few moments, everything will be fine; and you can come back to work..."

Dawn cut him off from his latest statement "Work? You seriously expect me to go back into work? The work that gave me this traumatic experience that I will never forget and I went against my morals to complete? You gotta be kidding me"

He slammed his fists on the desk "It is the LEAST you can do after my family is NOT ONLY giving the police THOUSANDS of dollars, but they are giving YOU THOUSANDS of dollars. You are lucky that my family is so generous"

His relatives came by with a police officer, who spoke "Dawn, you have been released. Change out of your clothes and your belongings will be given back to you".

This news gave her such a glee of not and a bunch of stress that has been lifted, as she cheered, and rushed to Scott's aunt and uncle to give them a hug "Thank you so much. Thank you" as she rushed to get her clothes from the officer, and went to change. She finally learned that choosing money over morals is never a good thing.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Noticebly Absent: Anne Maria, Mike, Lightning were missed.**

**Well, Dawn is out of jail, but is it over between her, Scott, and his family? Will Zoey tell Mike the truth about her sickness and will Cameron tell his best friend about sleeping with his girlfriend? What will happen with Staci, Sam, and Dakota? Will Anne Maria and Lightning go from Friends with Benefits to Dating partners? How will B handle his grief when he returns home? And what the hell will happen with Brick and Jo?**


	12. Couples and Pairs

**Author's Note**

**Well, here is another chapter. I do not know whether this story should be 20 chapters, 25 chapters, 30 chapters, or 35 chapters. Probably somewhere in the middle. It REALLY sucks that school is starting in like 2 weeks :(**

* * *

Anne Maria and Lightning have been having a lot of fun with one another the past week. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert in bed, the hallways, restaurants, cars, and aisles they spent together, and in more than one way as well. They were moaning as they were making out on her comfy bed, as she trailed over the scratches she put on his muscular back, as his hands went through her usually put together hair, that is currently in a mess.

He pulled away from her tantalizing lips, and got up to look at himself in the mirror , and saw a bunch of bruises, hickeys, bites, and scratches on his body, and could do nothing but laugh "Anne Maria's a hard lover. Lightning loves him a naughty girl".

She bit her lip, as she walked up to him and caressed his abs "You knew what you were getting into sexy. Mama can't get enough, since she's never got fucked like that. Anyways, I need to take my pill today as she walked off, only for him to squeeze her ass.

"You better take that pill. The last thing we need is a kid" he moaned while looking at her leave the room, covering herself. His phone rang, and he saw that it was his daddy, making him excited as he picked it up "Sup pops?"

A tough, threatening, and demeaning voice burst through the phone "I have heard that you have not been going to work recently. I TOLD YOU that you need to bulk up to make it to the senior team. You only made it on those damn sports team last year because of that protein powder I gave you. Back in my day, only sissies took those"

The young athlete did feel insulted by those words, and sad by being a disappointment "Lightning ain't working because a PANSY Co-worker framed him to make it look like Lightning bailed out of work. And I will make you proud pops"

"You better make me proud, and I TOLD YOU to not refer to yourself in third person to your father. You have no damn manners. You need to win. You are a son of a legendary athlete. Your mother is probably rolling in her grave from your disappointment. Don't disgrace me" before he hung up on his son before he could respond.

* * *

Jo decided to move back in the house with her classmates, but went on her run to clear her mind. All of the drama with the girls is getting on her last nerves. She made it a month here and can last another month with these bitches "All of those heifers are dragging me out. Zoey and her "WOE IS ME", Staci and her delusional "GREAT GREAT GREAT lies", Dawn becoming a crackhead, loser princess Dakota, and Anne Maria and her whore, dumb, ghetto ass is a completely different story".

Brick was on a run as well, and heard the voice in a mimicking tone he recognized so well, so he went to follow it When he ran up close to her, he tickled her, causing her to fight him, thinking with instinct that she was being attacked, causing him to fall and scream "Calm it down. It is just me".

She turned around and clutched her chest when she saw that she attacked Brick. Feeling resentful, she gave him her hand I am so sorry for that" as she pulled him up, only for his lips to land on hers. They were in shock before they both pushed one another off.

"We really need to stop doing that...accidentally" he commented, as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. She bit her lip, as she did find his nervousness and his rosy cheeks cute.

She could not help but grow soft on the inside with him around, like she always does "So, how about you join me on my run" pointing her head towards the direction with a smirk.

There was a softness and a vulnerable tone in her voice that shocked him a moment, but he nodded his head as they both ran the same way. They ran in silence for a few minutes, but he had an itching to ask her the number one question "Why are things awkward between us? If Lightning is out of the picture, than why are things still awkward between us?"

Jo looked at him for a moment, and felt all of her nerves get the best of her, so she started to run, only for him to grab her arm, and to wrap her into a hug "Jo, I am tired of this cat and mouse game, and while I know you like competitions and games, you are tired of this one too. I know you, and have known you well for years"

"And I have known you for years as well, and you have proven to be a coward and a pansy when things get complicated. I offered myself to you o...once, and I was made a fool...NOT againnn" moaning the last part, as she felt butterflies in her stomach from the close contact. Jo looked into his eyes, his big, bold, vibrant brown eyes, and he looked into her bold, exasperating, seductive violet eyes, and both melted into one another, and their lips soon met for a passionate kiss.

* * *

Zoey and Cameron were unpacking his things back into his drawers, and she was nervous to bring up the topic, but it was needed "So, did you ever get the chance to tell your mother about her...becoming...a...grandparent?" the words coming out so painfully, especially from the fact that her and Cameron have no one to blame but themselves.

Cameron even felt a slight pang in his stomach when he looked at Zoey, and mumbled from the side "I never told her. But she did tell me about my...rather unfortunate conception. We have been working a lot, and we have saved ourselves some money"

Mike entered his room to welcome his friend back, but Zoey and Cameron were startled and shocked, which caused him to worry "Uh, I came to say welcome back Cameron, but it is clear I interrupted"

Both of their eyes were widened, and Zoey ran to bring him over to Cameron "Oh, oh no. Not at all. It is..." and was cut off when she felt her nausea coming back, and ran to the toilet.

There was an awkward silence between Cameron and Mike, as the former did find something odd about the situation "Why do I feel like I am being left out of something?"

"I do not know Mike. Anyways, B officially moved into my house. There is so much stuff going on with his extended family, and I...spoke to my mother about what...Scott...said. It is true."

Zoey's vomiting can be heard through the door, causing both of them to hell "I AM COMING ZOEY", causing both to awkwardly look at one another, but Cameron headed to the washroom first, locking the door in Mike's face.

* * *

Dakota and Anne Maria were gossiping and laughing in the kitchen "Oh my gosh. Could you imagine...Cameron and Zoey...doing the nasty. Yuck" the blonde fake-gagged.

Anne Maria could not help but shiver at the thought "Giiirrlllll, she did not even bone Mike yet. It says a WHOLE LOT about her and his relationship, if we banged and got knocked up by his uglier friend. And I am the whore. And take it in that Zoey did not even have the NERVE to go back to work and tell her that I did not poison her. I am still on probation thanks to that ho"

Staci entered the kitchen, and she could feel that Dakota was looking at her in discomfort, as she got her snack bars. To break the ice, she went over to the two appearance-obsessed girls, and sat beside them "So ladies, what is going on? You two were having a great laugh. Speaking about laughs, my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grand niece invented the word "Laugh". Before then, people would just call laughs, a hahahaha"

The blonde could not help but groan at Staci`s annoyance, which she bets she does on purpose "I am surprised you did not hear about the latest gossip", perking the brunette`s interest a lot.

"Well, Lightning and I are smushing, and having some HOT fun. We did it in the washroom of a restaurant. So exhilarating girl. And you can type for your blog that he is as hung as an elephant" the italian woman oozed about her lover.

"Like that is a secret. Everyone hears you two all over the house. I know that is not the gossip Dakota meant. I know that Jo and Brick are about to date, Dawn and Scott hate one another, Dawn and B used to go out, Mike and Zoey are going out, so on and so on. What is it?"

The blonde looked around, to make sure that no one is coming, before she revealed "Well, Zoey and Cameron are having a baby together", causing Staci`s eyes to widen and gasp at the scandal. "Anne Maria and Lightning were going to a restaurant, and they overheard the convo her and Cameron were having. She has been throwing up a lot lately, and take notice that Zoey stopped drinking"

The bigger girl could not help but shake her head "Well, that is some juicy information. It is funny how she called ME a whore, but she is the one who slept with her boyfriend, and his best friend at the same time. But I do feel sympathy for her. She is the first in her family to be pregnant as a teen. So sad", which they eventually froze when Jo walked in the room.

The jockette's face tried to not burst out of laughter from what she heard, but she eventually burst out laughing "Oh WOW, this is some shit. Bobble-head, and Indie Wannabe are having a BABY? You losers never fail to amaze me"

* * *

Dawn and B went on a walk through the middle of the forest, needing to talk and in private "So Beverly, how are you taking in all of what is happening with your family? I have not been able to send my condolences because of, the situation I was in"

The emotion in his face turned into anger and regret, as he told his ex girlfriend "I...I feel...awful. I chose not to speak for...months at a time. I do not even recall telling them that I love them within...this entire year. And my aunt sold the house without even consulting me about it, oh, and I did not even tell you that they don't want to have a funeral for them"

"I am so sorry. Wait, if they are selling the house, than where will you live?" She asked curiously.

They decided to sit down in the area of the forest that they were in, before he said with relief "I am living with Cameron and his mother. There is no way I am living with my family, and I know that they are trying to rob my parents and sister's money. It is truly disgusting Dawn. It is like they don't even care that their relatives died, but all they care about is the money...Now, I don't wan to be S...silent anymore. What about you?"

"As you know...I...was in jail while you were gone. A drug deal a...was made, and I was too slow, and I got arrested. I should have never even thought about joining with Scott to make money. It is the most...traumatizing experience I have ever had. Staring at the white walls, being locked in like a hamster, whither ing away in your regrets and depressing thoughts...All I wanted to do was help my parents get out of this debt. I...feel SO hopeless. I cannot even get a job"

B wrapped an arm around her, as he eased her "You will be fine Dawn. Everyone looks up to you, and you always hold yourself up with high dignity. We will get through our stuff together"

* * *

Dakota and Sam are in the theatre, watching a movie "Oh my goodness. I never expected to like...gore movies"

"They are totally awesome babe. The way the blood splashes everywhere, the way they all die. Look at the axe man now" said the gamer, as they watched the person in the axe slice up a body, rip out the intestines and all of the organs, causing Dakota to scream and clutch into her boyfriend.

"Oh my gooossshhhh. That was too gore-y for me Sam. Could you imagine someone doing that to you? I am all queasy" she whimpered in fear, before she screamed again.

Everyone started to look at them in annoyance, which made them both blush awkwardly "Okay, you need to scream less honey. You chose this film, and you need to suck it up and not be a scaredy cat", but when another scene came up, she screamed louder than ever.

"Hey, keep it down ova here. Can't watch a good movie nowadays anymore baby with these obnoxious jerkoffs". The voice was instantly recognizable to the couple, as they realized that Anne Maria was a few seats below her.

Her...um...date started kissing her on her neck and groping her "Stop. Complaining. Give. Lightning. Some. Play" only for Anne Maria to obnoxiously moan from his touches and kisses.

"Oooohhhhh Lightning. Don't stop" only for them to continue to grind and moan on one another, disturbing the theater. When they started making out, the couple only grew to get louder and louder.

The people beside them disturbingly asked "Can you two stop with your PDA? People are thing to watch a movie for Christ sakes".

When Anne Maria started sucking his neck, it only gave him a chance to mouth off to the one trying to start stuff with him "Shut the fuck up bozo. Don't be hating because I can get ladies and you look like you are at this movie alone. Don't start nothing you ain't ready for, punkass", with only Dakota screaming again from the scary scene.

People started to have it with the two couple's behaviour "Yo BLONDIE and FATASS. SHUT UP or I will do it FOR you".

This caused Sam to get defensive and walked to the person "You need to learn some manners sir. Don't you ever threaten us again" only for the man to push him.

"Oh hell no" chimed Dakota, as she walked over to the man and pushed him for pushing Sam. Soon enough, the two couples got into some altercations with the others, and it caused the security guard to march over to them.

He flashed the lights at the four of them and demanded threateningly "You 4 have been disturbing the others and the theaters since the beginning. Two of you are engaging in a bunch of inappropriate public display of action, and the other two won't shut up. Get out"

* * *

Jo and Brick went into his room, lips still connected, as he lifted her legs around him, causing her to moan in his mouth. She wrapped her fingers through his buzzcut hair, as she cannot get enough of him. They ended up spending the entire day kissing, working out, and repeating the pattern.

The attraction between them reached a boiling point, as they started grasping and caressing one another passionately, but with aggression as well. She nibbled on his ear, as she hissed "Take me Bricked Body, and show me how much of a man you are" before kissing his neck.

He carried her to the bed, and they fell, with him on top of her. She ripped his shirt aggressively, oozing at his muscular and toned upper body, caressing his torso and biceps in need "Oohhh, you are so meaty. I like it", for him to softly pin her hands back.

"Jo being needy, it is so weird to see. I have to say that it is nice to see you push down the walls, and to let yourself have fun with me today" he spoke softly before gazing down to see that she is still clothed. He quickly changed that, and took off the sweatshirt that cover her beautifully toned frame, and noticed that she got a bit curvier, which she pulled off.

She felt warm with him ogling her, and the feeling like she was wanted, with that wall she built up finally going down "Love me Brick. Stop with the games and loves me" she whimpered softer than she wanted to be.

He hit her lip "Affirmative" before he hovered her her and planted his lips and body on hers. She started straddling herself against him, and dug her nails into his back aggressively.

"Gosh Brick, I need you, and I need you now. That bulge is teasing the hell out of me. Fuck me, and fuck me how I want you to. Your mama ain't gonna approve" as she moved closer to him, and started unbuckling his pants, and licked her lips, as his big bulge was poking through his tight underwear "My, oh my. How I have missed having this cock wrapped around my mouth. But I need you to fuck my sopping cunt"

While he definitely needed her, he was scared with how fast things were going, and got up and away from the bed "Woah, hold on. We need to slow it down Jo. I know we went to third base, but going to home base is...too fast. It needs to be special, and we need to build out relationship first" as he got. Knowing how sensitive she really is, he assures her "I still...REALLY want you, but things need to take time"

She growled with the sexually frustrating feeling "Oh Brick, you always find a way to torture me. Working me up to only shatter my needs like that. I need a damn vibrator. Could you at least...finger me off? No? Fine"

* * *

Sam, Dakota, Lightning, and Anne Maria were eating breakfast the next day, speaking about their unintentional double date the previous date "Well, it was crazy that we ended up getting kicked out. Sorry our bonding time got ruined Dakota"

"It is fine Sam. To be fair, most of us getting kicked out was not even our fault. I am just glad that you took out of your busy time with Staci to spend one with me" she smiled at him.

Anne Maria turned to them "What are you trying to say? You would not shut up. It DOES suck that we did not smush at the theatre. Your cousin Leshawna told me that she did it in the theatre once, and I wanted to try it. It is good that Staci backed off"

"Back off? There is nothing to back off from, so true" the cheery voice of Staci ran through the room, as she entered and sat beside Sam, grasping his arm, causing Dakota to give her a dirty look.

She could not help but scrunch up her face from Sam letting his friend touch him like that "Look at those EAGER hands that should be lowered" sending a sense of anger and hatred to Staci, which caused her to lower her hands.

She did not like the feeling that she was enemy #1, and could definitely feel the tension "Why...does it almost seem like I am...the bad guy?"

"Because it is clear you like Sam, and it sucks even more cuz Zoey was right. I see through your actions, and almost everyone else does. Thirsty broad. Speaking of thirst, we need to go in the shower, to...uh...tend some things" as she pulled Lightning away; both of them chuckling lowly as he goosed her. Dakota soon walked in the other direction.

Sam felt bad with the way the others were so hostile to her "I am so sorry for my girlfriend and Anne Maria's behaviour. They have this bogus idea that you like me, and that we are having an affair" as he started to laugh.

"Yeah...how bogus"

* * *

Mike recently got up, and was looking for his two favourite people, and was having trouble finding them. When B came up, he asked "Have you seem ?" with the grieving man nodding "no".

He only sighed, as he continued to search for them at the house. He knew he had to acknowledge the girl he despised the most, knowing that they worked with her "I know that things are not good with us, but that is not the point. Do you know if Cameron and Zoey are working?"

She rolled her eyes when Mike's presence was so close to her "If your both princess told them I did not poison her, I would be working, but from when I saw them today, they made no mention of work. They are probably doing the nasty somewhere", smirking as she said so.

He could not believe the ridiculousness and the vindictiveness that was Anne Maria, and kept on walking to look for them. "I do not know why they would keep meeting up as a secret. I know that they feel nothing for one another, other than friendship, but why would they not invite me to where they are going, or just saying the two want their alone time?"

* * *

Zoey and Cameron are at the hospital, and she is on the hospital chair, as she is getting her stomach checked out. The doctor put some gel on her stomach, and she revealed to Cameron "I am pretty nervous Cam. Is it bad that I wish deep down that this was all a pregnancy scare? I don't want to hurt Mike with all of this"

He could not help but be filled with remorse and regret "It is not bad at all. A few months ago, I have never done anything in my life, and now I am going to be a father? I never even got a chance to live freely yet"

The doctor continued to scan Zoey's gel covered belly with a machine, and a picture popped up on the scanner, with the doctor pointing out to them "Look at the scanner, it is your baby you two. It is still an embryo, but it won't be for much longer. I have looked over your urine Zoey, and after calculating everything up, I have come to the consensus that you are 10 weeks pregnant. You will be out of your first trimester within a few weeks"

This news made Cameron even more nervous, as he started jittering "S...so, Zoey's bump will s...show within a few w...eeks? Since the second t...trimester IS when the b...bump starts to gr...grow."

"Yes Cameron. I am still amazed that Teen Pregnancy is growing when there are Safe Sex seminars in every single school, and the kids are more knowledgeable nowadays. I really hope you two are prepared for this"

Zoey sighed, knowing that there is a bumpy road ahead of her, Cameron, and the baby "In certain ways, like money, we are pretty prepared, but I do not know how I am going to tell my boyfriend that his best friend and I are having a child together. I could only imagine the teasing we will suffer from our colleagues, dealing with our own families, and...I am so conflicted"

The doctor looked through the files, and told the pair "Well, the baby is very healthy. I hope you two take care of it, and I truly with you the best of luck. I would assure oh both to have your family on your side with all of this, and to avoid as much drama as possible. Things will be trouble otherwise"

Cameron and Zoey looked at her, and he grabbed her hand in assurement "Things will be okay. I know you and I will be fine, I know this baby will be fine, and I know our family will be fine, but my biggest worry is Mike"

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Noticeably absent is Scott, but he will be back for next chapter. Next chapter involves a lot of arguing.**


	13. Arguments and Revelations

Scott angrily walked to Dawn's door and knocked the door angrily. "We need to talk Pixie chick."He only waited a few more seconds before he barged into the room.

She was taken aback by his bold entrance "You could have waited a few more seconds. You are lucky I just finished changing. I have to go to the spa with all the girls, so I do not have any time for your shenanigans."

"Spa? You need to get back to work. This entire "Jail-Gate" is done, and the LEAST you can do is to go back to work. There is A LOT that needs to be done." Scott carelessly told her, as he grabbed her bag.

Dawn could not believe the disrespect and the carelessness from Scott, and grabbed her bag back "I SAID that I am not returning back to work Scott. I QUIT, and I am DONE with you. You literally had to be forced to come to jail to bail me out. Courtney really means that much to you? A girl you barely know, and clearly has feelings for her ex means more? Disgusting."

He was annoyed that she was being so stubborn and ungrateful for everything him and his family did for her. "Dawn, stop acting like you are a FUCKING VICTIM when you KNOW you are not. No one forced you to do SHIT. Your BOO HOO ACT may work on everyone else, but I see RIGHT THROUGH YOU."

"Why are you telling? There is no need for you to yell. This is a clear cry for attention that your family never gave you, and I am not giving you the satisfaction of stirring up trouble to get attention." the petite woman calmly told him as she grabbed the rest of her her stuff, as she went to head for the door.

B blocked her way when he walked over to the room "Why are you yelling? Is there really a need for any of this?"

Dawn ran to hug her friend/ex-boyfriend, as she assured him simply "Scott is mad that he has no control over the situation of me quitting and wanting nothing to do with him and his family."

Something in the farmer did not like the time she had when she brought up his family, and took it as a huge diss, walking to her aggressively "Now WHAT THE HELL is wrong with my FAMILY? DON'T be taking shots at my family Dawn, when they have GIVEN YOU THOUSANDS. Your VICTIM ACT is PATHETIC." causing B to step in between them, with Scott getting in her face.

"You need to back up. There is no need for you to be getting all up in her face like that. You are a man, and she is a woman. You are NOT going to touch her with me around. Disgusting." as he hovered over the freckled-faced teenager.

Scott still stood his ground, not intimidated by this normally quiet man acting sassy with him, poking his chest "LISTEN BEVERLY. You are NOT gonna get sassy with me. You think that because your family died you few some balls and can run your mouth to anyone? Just show up Dawn." he growled as the three glared at one another, before Dawn and B left.

* * *

The girls have arrived to the spa, and are trying to find something to do. No was completely miserable from being at a girly place at a spa; especially with these women, while the others were pretty optimistic. They had spoken to the receptionist earlier, and now they are all trying to figure out what they want to do. Jo quickly got up "I am gonna get a massage.." before she went up and grabbed a few towels; heading to the massage room.

Staci and Dawn quickly made their decision, as they headed towards the mud bath. Dakota was skimming through the menu and asked her good friend "So Anne, what so you want to try out?"

"I am heading for the massage. Hopefully there will be a hot man that can take out all of these kinks from me." the italian soothed, before getting up and walking in Jo's direction. Dakota looked at Zoey, and as soon as the latter saw her looking at her, she got up and walked away.

Jo managed to get a massage appointment immediately, and was currently having the masseuse rub oil on her back, curious as to what benefit it will have "Uh, miss? Why do you have to put oil on my back?" not knowing the Anne Maria laid on the massage chair right next to her.

"Well miss, it soothes the skin, soothes into your pores, and helps us tend to the tight muscles in your back." the masseuse informed her.

Soon enough, both of their massages were getting started, with Anne Maria moaning from the pressure she was getting on her back, turning her head to face Jo "Ooohhhh, that is the spot. My...lover Lightning likes to get kinky and naughty, and I get so sore at the end. But the sex is the best that him and I have ever had."

Jo's irritant with the woman beside her definitely increased, knowing what she is doing "Really? I never thought a super athlete would be pleased by a lazy fattie like you, but nonetheless. Since you did being him up, I do need to address something. Stop talking shit about me to him."

"A lazy fattie? He was not saying that when I was riding him murderous-ly for 3 hours every night the past week and a half, worshiping that he has "stuff to grab onto", unlike you. Don't hate that he talked shit to me. You were awful to him." Anne Maria responded through groans.

Jo could not help but grow angrier with this woman opposite of her continue to taunt her "Ugh, you did not even speak to him until a month ago, when your loose tramp ass got ditched by Mike. How does it feel to be ditched for someone as flaky and boring as Red Robin Hood over there?" causing Anne Maria to silence from the mention and sadness that situation brought her. "You are ALWAYS meddling yourself into situations to cause trouble. You broke up Dakota and Zoey's friendship, caused trouble with Mike and Zoey, and now you meddled into Lightning and I's...friendship. You are nothing but a common harlot."

"You know, it is really funny how you think you know what the fuck you are talking about when it comes to my business. Mike and Zoey were not together when I hooked up with him, you and Lightning were never together. You were using him to make Brick jealous, and Dakota and Zoey had issues before I came into the picture. I know that it is almost impossible for you to get guys and all, but half of it does not involve your hairy and man-looking self. It also has to do with the fact that you are a boring, uptight bitch."

Jo was getting, and wanted her oozing back massage to be peaceful, but she still had something to say "Anne Maria, you are nothing but second place. Second to Zoey, second to me, and second to your sister Courtney. People know her for her accomplishments as being prime minister at school, and all of the good things she does, while you are known for being the fat slut. You are nothing but a wannabee and a joke. You can fuck mas many people as you want, but people will still see you as second place and sloppy leftovers. Now PLEASE let me enjoy my massage in peace."

Anne Maria would be lying if she said that didn't hurt, but she managed to get up from her massage chair, grabbed her stuff, and gave the harshest glare at Jo, assuring her "Well at least I am original, and not a ripoff from my own sister. And at least I learn the value of friendship and which gender I am." before walking out the room.

* * *

Dakota and Zoey are in the sauna, sitting there awkwardly and quietly, with things becoming more and more awkward between them as the months went by. Zoey looked at Dakota, wanting to say something, but closed her mouth soon after. The fame monger finally opened her mouth, and weirdly assured the redhead "You are right."

"Right about what?"

"You were right about Staci. he wants Sam, and it is painfully obvious to me now. I should not have went on your case and yelled at you like I did a few weeks ago." apologizing to her former friend in guilt. "I just knew how bitter things got between you and I, and I thought that you were really trying to slander to me to everyone. I should have seen it coming a while ago."

Zoey was shocked, and relieved to hear an apology, and was extremely curious with where all of this came from "Well, it is good that you apologized, but where did all of this come from? You, Staci and Sam were fine like 2 weeks ago, and now you are worrying about their friendship? What happened?"

Dakota felt nice being able to speak to Zoey about their issues, like it was when they were friends "Well, I noticed that Sam and I were barely hanging out, and that he was always with her. That was my very first clue. Then Anne Maria was telling me to check the entire situation, since people have been whispering about them. I think the biggest issue I had with them was that she met his parents BEFORE I did. He pretty much hates his parents and does everything and anything to avoid me from meeting them, but he...he took her. I lost it."

She was shocked to hear that there were actual issues with Dakota and Sam "I am so sorry to hear that Dakota."

"And then I noticed who Staci would flirt with Sam and touch him up, and I did not like it at all. I accused him of cheating, and he got really pissed off, but could you blame me? What is up with you?" she asked, knowing already what Zoey was up to, but did not want to outright say it, and wanted to hear it from her mouth.

Zoey saw that there was something malicious in Dakota's body language and facial expressions when she asked that, wondering to herself _"Does she know?"_, and became more and more nervous, trying to decide if she should answer. The morning sickness started to make its way up her throat, causing her to bolt out of the sauna, and to somewhere where she could throw up.

* * *

Sam ended up going to the gym with Mike, who was definitely unfamiliar with the entire concept of working out in the gym. Brick was helping Mike with the bench presses, and eased him "Do not strain yourself Mike. Since you are new at this, you need to take your time."

Mike struggled with the bench pressing, but maintained to lift it up, and continued the hard work. They heard some yelling in the office, causing all of them to stop in their tracks, with Sam asking "What is happening over there?"

Lightning stormed outside of the office in an angered state "HOW THE HELL am I fired when I was TOLD NOT TO SHOW UP? THIS is some BULLSHIT."

"We were told that you have been deliberately bailing out of work, and have been taking drugs, which is NOT what this gym or anyone working here supports." his former manager told him.

Something ticked in that dumb mind of his, and put one and one together. He turned to Brick, and everything started to make sense, rushing to the pale man, and shoved him to the floor "YOU GOT ME FIRED, DIDN'T YOU?"

"Get you fired? I have no control as to who gets fired or not Lightning. And I am sure you screwed yourself out of a job all on your own." spoke Brick, as he had to get up, brushing his uniform.

Lightning only got more angry, and got in his face, pointing and yelling. "YOU are LYING. They told me that "a secret employee" said I did drugs, which I SO did not, and that I "purposely missed" all of those sessions. You HAD IT OUT for me from DAY 1 BITCH." pushing him.

Brick was growing more and more annoyed and upset with Lightning, and sick of the treatment he has received all summer from him, causing him to push him back. "NO ONE CARES LIGHTNING. NO ONE CARES ENOUGH to have it out for you because you are PATHETIC AND DUMB ALL ON YOUR OWN. I am SICK of your vulgar, angry behavior. You are SERIOUSLY DELUSIONAL."

"Oh my goodness. Does it feel bad that I am liking this? It is like 2 different versions of Donkey Kong fighting." chuckled Sam, as him and Mike watched.

Mike was feeling more uncomfortable than anything "Uh, I do not like this. Brick and Lightning have been at it all summer. Lightning is making Brick go out of character. This is all about Jo, I bet."

"If you did not care so much, than YOU would NOT have went for the SAME JOB that I did, and FUCKED the SAME GIRL I DID. You want EVERYTHING Lightning has, and it is pathetic. You are NOTHING but a wannabee Lightning. I am COMING FOR YOU BRO." the dark skinned fellow threatened, causing Mike and Sam to immediately get up to hold him back.

"Why don't you get that JO WAS NEVER YOURS? She is not a prize that you can claim Lightning. And if you actually had some decent sense, you would realize that you were always the third party in the situation, which she made BLATANTLY CLEAR. She does not even have any part in this, so stop bringing her up." growing more and more frustrated that he has to go out of character. "YOU are the reason why things fail in your life. YOU are the ONLY ONE who sees things your screwed up way. Your father would be SO disappointed in you."

He did not realize that he struck a bigger hit with Lightning, causing him to lost it, and shove Sam and Mike aside, with everyone having to hold the angry jock back "You are a FUCKER for GOING THERE. You don't know ANYTHING about my father. AT LEAST I HAD ONE, unlike your PUNKASS. LET ME GO. I deserve this job. I WORK HARD FOR EVERYTHING. YOU ruined EVERYTHING. YOU are NOTHING but a FAKE." as he was carried out the gym for good.

* * *

Dawn and Staci were still in the mud baths, with the other girls laying on beach chairs in front of them. Everyone was a bit weirded out to see Zoey an Dakota speaking and hanging out nicely with one another. "I am so glad that we...cleared things up. You do know me, and I should not have ignored your word, especially with what I have seen."

"Enough about that Dakota. I have to say that I am enjoying these mud masks. I am sure Mike and Sam will live touching out baby smooth skin." the redhead spoke to Dakota, as the two chuckled softly.

"It is so nice to see you two reconcile and work through such issues. Us girls need to stop with all the cattiness and pettiness." Dawn advised.

Staci agreed. "Yes. From what I saw when I was eave...I mean walking by, Anne Maria and Jo were working through their spats, and Dakota and Zoey somewhat reconciled. It is nice to know you will be there in Zoey's pregnancy." This shocked many; not because they did not know about it, but Staci upright brought it up to her.

Zoey was extremely panicked and nervous with her biggest secret (that none of the girls but Dawn knew of) being known to these women. "How...where...who told you that?"

"Dakota told me and everyone else Zoey. I thought that she would have told you that." Staci oh so "innocently" revealed. "Especially since you did the same thing to her about Sam and I."

"Well it turned out to be true, didn't it Staci?" muttered Anne Maria angrily.

The indie lover was growing more hurt and upset with her biggest secret being revealed to these women. "I...truly can't believe that you ladies used a pregnancy as a gossip story. Dakota, you CLAIM to WANT TO be my friend, and that you are TRULY sorry for what went down, but you CONTINUE to do the same shit OVER and OVER again. That is SO disgusting of you to tell everyone, ESPECIALLY because you NEVER said anything to me about it."

"WHAT does what happened 7 MONTHS AGO had to do with anything? Anne Maria and I were discussing it, and Staci and Jo walked in. I did not say anything to them. And stop acting like you NEVER spread shit about me. Your victim act is fucking annoying. Don't you remember 2-3 weeks ago about being called out for spreading stuff about my relationship? You are a hypocrite." Dakota lashed out.

Jo could not help but chuckle at this entire situation "This shit never gets old. Flower Head vs Bottle Blonde. There is no hope to you two."

"YOU spread a LIE about ME and MY relationship, where I spoke the TRUTH. You ARE pregnant with Cameron's child. I OWN WHAT I SAID. You like to back peddle, deny, and act like the victim. Everyone already knows, so everyone is talking about it."

"I do not even know how you found out about this, but THIS ONLY SHOWS that you are NOT a friend of mine, and you are INCAPABLE OF SHUTTING UP. I have kept my mouth quiet on A LOT of secrets you have told me to keep, but because Dakota is more popular, she does not have to follow that. You did the SAME THING to Heather and your sister when you slandered me to them, and THEN humiliated me with all of that info you told them and released to the school. You have CONSTANTLY stabbed me in my back."

The blonde was trying hard to not get mad, but she did not like being accused of a bunch of stuff and always looking like the bad guy. "Anne Maria told me. Apparently she overheard you and Cameron at the restaurant."

Zoey could not help but cackle lightly, realizing that she should have realized it earlier. "Of COURSE it is Anne Maria. Who else would it be. Who else is SO WILLING to destroy my life. You are still so bitter that Mike chose me over you that you would do something as LOW as spying on me to get info. Do you SERIOUSLY THINK that this will get "Vito" to come back to you? FYI, Mike has Multiple Personality Disorder."

"NO BITCH. I DON'T WANT MIKE. Mike has NOTHING to do with this. Lightning and I were on a date, and we were heading to the restaurant, and I heard what happened. I ONLY told Dakota. And speaking of work, I am out of work because YOU claimed that you were poisoned by me, and now that you found out that ISN'T the case, you STILL have not told the bosses the truth. If anyone is the trifling bitch, it is YOU. I am sick of your goddamn victim act." Anne Maria yelled angrily, as her face mask started to crack.

"Shut up. You two are nothing but mean, gossippy whores."

Dakota's self restraint was gone, as she moved closer to Zoey and continued to argue. "WHAT? HOW am I the whore? HOW is Anne Maria a whore? YOU are the one who fucked 2 men that are BEST FRIENDS; knocked up with one, and dating the other? I am CALLING YOU OUT."

The redhead was out of character (her pregnancy hormones help too), and so hurt and betrayed, that she was willing to go low down and dirty. "You do not want to go there with me Dakota. YOU INITIALLY got with Sam because you were pregnant with that Topher guy's baby, and SLEPT WITH HIM, so you could pin it on him. YOU are the sneaky, conniving opportunist. Remember when Heather told you to set up "Vito" and Anne Maria to get back at me? Remember all of those times when you ditched me? REMEMBER all of the times you TOLD THEM by deepest secrets?"

"You are a BITCH for going there Zoey. You should NOT have said ANYTHING about my miscarriage and pregnancy with that man. You act like Heather, my sister Lindsay and I were after you Zoey, and that is not the case. You ALWAYS ditched me for Mike. Mike is always the most important. Mike this, Mike that, yada, yada, yada. IT GOT TIRING AND ANNOYING. Your friends, family, and everything is always less important to Mike, and you ditched EVERYTHING for him. So when you broke up, NO I did not want you with him, so I set up Anne Maria and him. It was selfish, but I have been hurt too. I am sick of your hypocrisy, and I am sick of your pathetic dependency on men."

"And YOU are an opportunist Dakota. Nothing but a thristy, fame-hungry, desperate opportunist. You think Anne Maria is gonna take you places in the world? That is the only reason why you are friends with her."

Anne Maria's patience with Zoey ran up, and got up to approach her and to curse her out in her face "GET OVER IT. I am friends with someone you are not. I fucked someone that you never got to fuck yet. AIN'T NOBODY CHECKING FOR MIKE. Did you even tell him the fact that you are having Cameron's baby? YOU like to call ME a slut, but I fuck one person at a time, and YOU are the one who is knocked up by your boyfriend's best friend."

Zoey got up, and pushed Anne Maria out of her face, pointing in her face. "Let me tell you two something. There is a REASON why people like your sisters Lindsay and Courtney better than your thirsty asses. You two are mean, cruel, washed up, and desperate. I am out of here." before going to hug Dawn. "I am so sorry that this had to happen, but...I can't deal with these broads." before getting up to leave.

* * *

Sam and Mike stayed in Lightning's room to make sure he won't lose it. "Lightning don't need you two here. He ain't gon beat Brick's bitchass..."

"I don't believe that. You LOST IT at the gym Lightning. You just need to leave him alone, and figure out what you need to do next. Does your father know about getting fired?" asked the gamer.

That only made the black man more nervous and angry, growling in frustration. "No, he is gonna kill me. That gym has a good rep, and he wanted me to bulk up. That is the only gym around here. He wanted me to "learn the value of money, and whatever". This is a mess man. Pops being mad is never a good thing."

Mike's phone rang, and he saw that it was Zoey smiling as he picked it up. "Hey Zoey. I missed you today."

"Mike...I ne...need to te...tell you something." she nervously assured him in fatigue. "I got a...attacked by the girls today, bec...because they know someth...something.

"He saw the pain in her voice, and his worry only increased. "What happened? Tell me. I hate seeing you hurt."

"Zoey probably throwing up from morning sickness or something like that. Ain't it Cam's job to take care of his baby?" lightning spoke to himself, as he grabbed some water, and chugged it down. He did not even realize that Mike and Sam heard what he said, and froze.

Zoey heard Lightning's words over the phone, and Mike was still silent. Something in him grew more and more vengeful. "Lightning just said that you and Cam are pregnant...That is ludicrous, right? Is that why you two always leave me hanging and acting weird?"

Everything was coming out so quickly, and it worried and panicked her. "Ye...yes Mike. I was gonna tell you, but everyone found out, and..."

"It all makes sense..." he muttered to himself, as he started to think everything over. Cameron's over the top reaction to her sickness, them leaving him out, clearly hiding something. And everyone whispering around him for the past week. He could not feel anger in him. "When...When did this happen? When did you and Cameron...cons...I cannot even finish it."

"May. You and Anne Maria were together, and we broke up. I am so sorry..." she told him as he could hear her cry over the phone.

He started twitching, with this betrayal that came across him. He was not even mad at Zoey, since she was single, and he put her through a lot, but could not believe...Cameron of all people. His closest friend, would even consider the thought of being with his best friend's love. "I gotta go."

Mike hung up the phone, and bolted out of the room. Everyone saw him walk around the house in a frantic mess, and it was definitely different, seeing Mike like this. Scott was shocked, but wanted to see this mess. "Maniac Mike...this will be interesting."

He saw Cameron come inside the house, and angrily approached him, with only hurt and rage in his body. "Mike, what is wrong?".

Cameron grew nervous, and shocked, with his eyes widened when Mike angrily walked over to him and grabbed him...

to be continued...

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Yes, there is a cliffhanger. As you can see, certain storylines are closing, and other ones are only getting expanded. You have a clearer explanation for Dakota and Zoey not being friends, and the mindsets of Lightning, Jo, and Anne Maria with their drama. Cameron has a lot of explaining to do with his friend. This story will have about 20-25 chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	14. Couple Growths, New Info, Deteriorations

_continued from last time..._

Mike hung up the phone, and bolted out of the room. Everyone saw him walk around the house in a frantic mess, and it was definitely different, seeing Mike like this. Scott was shocked, but wanted to see this mess. "Maniac Mike...this will be interesting."

He saw Cameron come inside the house, and angrily approached him, with only hurt and rage in his body. "Mike, what is wrong?".

Cameron grew nervous, and shocked, with his eyes widened when Mike angrily walked over to him and grabbed him. "How DARE YOU betray me LIKE THIS?"

"What are you talking about Mike?" He nervously asked, never seeing this aggression from Mike, and hoping it is not what he thinks it is.

"You know EXACTLY WHAT THE FUCK I am TALKING ABOUT Cameron. Did you REALLY THINK it was RIGHT to SLEEP WITH your BEST FRIEND'S GIRLFRIEND." He yelled angrily at the short man; completely betrayed and angered.

Cameron did not like where this is going, and it taking place in front of all of the other guys. "Mike, let me go, and we will discuss everything later. You don't understand."

"I understand FINE. You SLEPT WITH ZOEY, KNOCKED her up, and HID IT from me for 3 MONTHS. You are NOT a friend. HOW could you do this to me Cameron? I THOUGHT you had common sense. YOUR BEST FRIEND'S GIRLFRIEND? WHAT a BITCHASS move Cam."

"She was NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND Mike. She CAME TO ME because of YOU Mike. Of YOUR refusal to tell her the truth. Zoey would not want us arguing like this." He tried to ease his angered friend, though the brainiac was getting mad himself. "Who told you this?"

Mike grunted before admitting. "Lightning told me, and Zoey confirmed it. I CANNOT BELIEVE you would stab me in my BACK like this. That is the BIGGEST slap in the FACE to me. Someone you CONSIDER your BEST FRIEND. Did you want Zoey all this time? You WANTED to be a homewrecker?"

Cameron glared at Lightning, who was smirking at the entire thing. "YOU WANTED THIS Lightning. You WANTED us to fight. FOR ONCE, can't you STAY OUT of people's business. Where did you even hear that?"

"My lady and I overheard you and Zoey discuss it at the restaurant. And off is you and her's fault why my lady has no job. Don't involve Lightning in this."

Cameron pushed Mike, so he could get out of his grasp to run, but Mike grabbed him. "STOP IT Cameron. This is NOT Lightning's fault. YOU are SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND, but YET you FUCK MY GIRLFRIEND AND HIDE IT. FUCK YOU." He walked off, as he could feel that he is morphing into something.

"YOU. AND. ZOEY. WERE. **NOT. TOGETHER.** And DON'T ACT LIKE this has ANYTHING to do with your relationship with Zoey, which YOU screwed up. If you won't even let me explain in a CALM SETTING, than FUCK YOU TOO. MAYBE this will give Zoey to LEAVE your UNGRATEFUL ASS." Cameron lashed out, causing Mike to turn around in shock, and to morph into someone older.

He ran to Cameron with his fists up, only for Brick, Sam, and Lightning to hold Mike back, but he was Chester at the moment. "YOU are a MOTHER FUCKER. Your PIMP DADDA and PROSTITUTE MAMA should have raised you to have some RESPECT. HOW are you shrimp gon' be a father when his PARENTS are a MESS."

Cameron started crying a those words, and ran out of the door.

* * *

The next day, Zoey approached Mike, nervous about how things will go. When she entered the room, she saw Brick try to cheer him up. "Mike, this situation really...sucks. I get it that you need to think about it, but you should not cut off Caneron like that."

Zoey sat down in front of them. "Hello Brick and Mike. I would usually ask for some privacy, but everyone already knows the situation and will eventually know anyways." She looked at Mike, and grabbed his hands in reassurance. "Mike, I just want to personally tell you that I love you, and I am so sorry that I put you in this position. Cam...I regret ever sleeping with him. It was a dumb decision, and we were drinking, and..."

Mike cut her off when he heard that alcohol was in the midst of the situation. "So Cameron took out ALCOHOL, and you two drank? Wow. That makes everything so much worse. I cannot...believe that not only Cameron would STAB ME in my back, but he took advantage of a hurt naive girl like you."

Brick patted Mike on the shoulder, as he advised him. "I somewhat get how you feel. You like someone, they like you, and they sleep with someone you would have considered a friend. It is very hurtful. You cannot act like Zoey is outright innocent in any of this, like Jo was not innocent in the situation either."

"Brick, your situation with Jo and Lightning is completely different. I am having a baby. I need to know..." As Zoey started to tear up. "D...do you want to be with me still? Ar...are you going to re...resent me? Are you gon...gonna hate the ba...baby? I need to know where you are at."

Mike was shocked that she would get think that. "Zoey, I love you. I have loved on from the moment I saw you, and a baby is not gonna change that. I understand...I understand that I hurt you with not telling me about my disorder, and Anne Maria, and all of that. I was pretty hard on you, so I should not be mad at you for being with someone else...once. But as a MAN, a BEST FRIEND, Cameron should KNOW that you NEVER sleep with or be intimate with someone your friend EVER was with. I should have known better."

"Don't do that Mike. Cameron is a good guy, and you two have her great friends for such a long time. You two are inseparable. He is your closest friend."

"He WAS my closest friend Zoey. After thinking about it, I have been NOTHING but a science project to him. He studied me like I am a science experiment. He wrote stuff down whenever I talked, he used my disorders to take notes and to get what he wants, and has ALWAYS been more focused on my DID instead of Mike's thoughts, opinions, and interests. I will forgive you Zoey, but there is NO explanation for what Cameron has done, and I REFUSE to forgive him."

* * *

Sam, B, and Cameron were chatting about the events that happened the past few days. "Mike is ignoring me, and is apparently saying a bunch about me. I know that sleeping with Zoey was a mistake, but he is acting like I stole her from him, or I am some...home wrecker. This sucks, and everything has been so tense in the house since the girls spa day."

"Mike needs time Cameron, that is all. Give him that and on two will be fine." Advised Sam, before asking B something. "How are you doing B? With your entire family and stuff?"

The big man sighed, and his demeanor went south from the mention of them. "I am trying to mourn them in the best way that I can. I keep on getting calls from lawyers and stuff, and there are people that are trying to investigate the case. They are apparently looking up suspects."

Cameron was on his laptop, and gasped at what he saw. "Oh my goodness. Have any of you ever checked Staci and Sierra's blog recently? There is so much info about all of us. I am not surprised in the slightest about Zoey and I's future baby being on the blogs. And apparently she posted everything that happened with the girls on the spa day. Look at it."

The three boys looked through the blog, an clicked on various blog posts to read. One of the blogs shocked Sam, and made him gasp. "I...Dakota would not hook up with me initially to pin a baby on me? Would she? Is that the reason why she got with me? And apparently she is still talking to her ex. Where the hell did Staci get all of this from?"

"It is Staci. Do not take anything she says seriously. We all know that she will say anything; no matter how true or false it is, so she can get attention. Ignore it." Advised B.

Sam looked at the bigger guy with uneasiness, as he read a post "Well, B, you are gonna want to look at this. Staci posted that the ones that killed your family is someone we all despise.", as he handed him the laptop, and B gasping when he read the post.

B was in complete shock, when he read the entire article, though there was a lot of doubt, as this did come from Staci. "So, this blog is saying that Scott's aunts and uncles went up to Canada for a drug trafficking deal, and the got into a crash with my family, and drove off? The...they sounded like friendly people when I went to their home, bu...but...maybe this is not true at all."

"With what Staci has written about me and my family, she is true most of the time. I suggest that you speak to her about this, just to make sure. And if it is true, I suggest you NOT to speak to Scott's crazy family. You need the closure, the closure that your other relatives refused to give you."

* * *

Anne Maria was getting dressed, as she kept on blushing in the change room, recovering from having sex. "You never fail to impress the cooch, but we almost get caught. My fams can't see me getting it on with someone?"

"This was your idea. Lightning has a lot of stamina, and now that he got canned, there is nothing else to do but fuck." As he trailed his hands down her derrière, before squeezing it, and biting her ear.

"Stop it. We can't have sex 30 times a day...I want to go out on dinners, I want to be treated like a girlfriend and not a smush person. Not have every date we go onto end up with us ripping one another apart. I love the smushing, but my coochie needs to recover from that."

His expression changed when he took in her response, but continued to press upon her, and to kiss her neck hungrily. "You never said anything about wanting to be a girlfriend. You like us just having fun." She shivered when she felt his fingers slip up her in her thighs. "No responsibility, no title, no commitment, no promises, but just two sexy people enjoying one another's bodies. Isn't that all we are?"

Anne Maria's disappointment definitely grew, and she pushed him off, as she grabbed her stuff and fixed her clothes on her body, dumbfounded that she could have ever expected more from the mega jock. She got up to walk away from him in anger, complaining. "So I am just a rag doll for your dick than? I am so proud that our summer together meant NOTHING to you."

Lightning did not want her to leave for some reason, and grabbed her arm, forming a puppy dog face. "Please don't go. Lightning never said that his time with you meant nothing babe...It actually...meant a lot. My father told me to avoid being someone's boyfriend, cause girls are trifling, and Jo proved that. You just...never mentioned it. Why the change?"

"I need more Lightning. I need more than screaming your name for dear life, and cumming out a river every day. I need more than the juicy fondling, and the clubs. I want to know more about you as a person. Take me out on a real date...sweep me off my feet with your romance...Serenade me...Do all of that romantic shit before you fuck the day lights out of me." She hissed in his ear, and ran her fingers through his curly hair with her temptress eyes. "If the Lightning can handle it. I dare you."

His excitement definitely increased with her seductive challenge. "Lightning always does well on dares. You lady won't be disappointed."

* * *

Jo and Brick were in her room, and surprisingly watching a chick flick, which was starting to gross her out with the overt cheesiness that made her sick, causing her to punch his arm playfully. "Did you REALLY have to punish me with putting this shit on? NO romance is like this. The man randomly sweeps a woman off her feet with all the money in the world, a horse waiting for her at her work, the super sissy and lame ass guy fawning over a basic ass girl with no personality, and all of that jazz. Chivalry is a BUNCH of bullshit."

"You are such a liar. You know you secretly want to be romanced, like Romeo and Juliette." He said to her, as e caressed her leg, and planted kisses on her neck, causing her to blush.

Jo could not help but soften when he is around her, but softly pushed him off. "Brick, Romeo and Juliette ended up dying from their stupidity, and t is not a compliment to be compared to them". She turned off the Tv, before she continued to speak to him. "You are the real romantic type, which is a bit weird. We are not even together, and it is like we are a couple."

"Why aren't we a couple? We almost had sex." He pointed out, like it had so much validity in today's world.

She grunted at the memory. "Yeah, thanks for leaving me hanging. That dildo don't work as good as it used to. We aren't a couple be wise you are a wimp Brick. This is nothing new."

"So what do I need to do? Lightning is already coming for me because of you, and now that I told my boss of all that he did, he is mad that I somehow got him fired. And being a cautious man dos not mean that I am a wimp. We can figure out a place for us to actually go on a date."

Jo started to roll her eyes, and got up "I...I still wary about this...dating thing between us. We have...A LOT of issues. I am just having fun almost fucking, kissing, watching movies, and doing all of that. Your mother would not like us dating anyways, and neither would your father.", as she wrapped her arms around her waist in vulnerability.

Brick got up, and wrapped his arms around her from behind "I don't care about what mama and my absentee daddy says." before attacking her neck with his kisses.

* * *

Sam was at his actual house and hard a knock on his room door; the knock. He knew who it was. "Come in Staci."

She opened the door and rushed to hug her friend. "Hey Sam. It is odd to have to come here to be very honest. You are always with us." She said as she was caressing his arm.

"Well, since I read your blog about what happened at the spa the other day, apparently It was confirmed that Dakota only got with me to pin a baby on me. Is that true?"

Staci had no issue with confirming it with a nod, and went further to explain to him. "Apparently their families were extremely close, and did everything together. Topher is also Tyler's brother, so both girls were dating brothers. Dakota loved him a lot and things got complicated with the two. I personally saw the two have a conversation."

He was shocked with Staci's latest statement, and was even more shocked that Dakota lied to him about not speaking to him. "I do not know why Dakota would lie about not speaking to him. If she had nothing to hide, than she would have told me. Now that I think about it, we did rush into a long distance relationship."

"And my friend Sierra has heard Lindsay and Tyler speak about the ENTIRE situation, and even they said that when Topher cut her off and gave her no access to his money, she searched for a rich person to pin a baby on, and she chose you. She KNEW you were rich, and vulnerable, so she chose you. She is only with you because she hates being single and does not want her family making fun of her. She hates us hanging out because I know the truth."

Something in Sam was doubtful of this, but something in him believed in it as well. "Honestly, I was out with her family a month ago, and I felt like I was being attacked, and that I did not fit in at all. And Dakota is honestly getting on my nerves with her jealousy of you and I being friends. I am definitely going to speak to her about all of this."

* * *

Anne Maria is excited to be meeting up with Lightning, strolling to the backyard with tight booty shorts, and a sports bra, wanting to real the most skin as possible. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her shirtless boyfriend-ish at the basketball court, shooting a ball in the net. "SHA-WOOOO. 12th goal straight. Who DA man, who DA man."

"Mmph, you are hot stuff." She moaned before goosing him. "While I love watching you shirtless and bouncing around with a ball, I really hope you ain't trying to teach me basketball."

He threw the ball at her, and told her something that is a must for him. "Yes. A must to be with Lightning is that his girl is athletic and know how to dribble a ball. And not just athletic in the bedroom. Shoot a ball into the net."

She looked at the ball, as this was not what she was expecting. Nervousness grew in her as she prepared to shoot the ball. She tried to form herself as best as she can, but completely missed the mark shooting it in the net. "Uhhh, don't worry. That was a warm up shot." Coming up with a defense mechanism. Anne Maria bounced the ball up and down, and attempted to shoot the ball in the net again, but misses.

A part of him wanted to laugh at her, but held back. "Please just let Lightning help you." He told her before he walked up, and wrapped himself around her, causing her to blush.

"Mmph, I like that. But instead of touching me, you need to help your woman to get this done. We can just not play this. But I am liking this position." As she wiggled her ass on him.

He forced her to bounce the ball with her hand properly, and whispered in her ear. "You need to make sure that your flow and bounce on the ball is great, so you can have a good handle on it." before he forced her to grab the ball with both hands.

"Mmmph. Your man hands are really hot, and soft, but large. Guide your girl how to shoot the ball." She felt him fix her hands properly on the ball, and pull her closer to him. "I am starting to like Basketball now."

He started to ease and prepare her to shoot the ball. "Soon enough, you will be just as good as Lightning. Who is he kidding, no one is as good as him. Keep your eyes on the ball and net, and arch your shot." She soon shot the ball, and it made it into the net.

She started to dance around, bragging in her ego "Aww yeah baby. Did you see that perfect shot Lightning? It was almost as good as yours.", before kissing him excitedly. "Let's try and play a game" She said, passing the ball to him, before he passed it back to her, and the game commenced.

* * *

Courtney and Scott were at his relatives house on a dinner, and she was having a laugh "Wow, I never knew Scott was such a crazy softie when he was a child. How cuuute of him.", pinching his cheek, with everyone laughing at him.

Scott hated it when his family rambled on his childhood tales, and Courtney intentionally bothering him, forcing him to take her hands off his cheek. "So what, I liked singing in my underwear. So what, I liked modelling nude when I was like 10. So what, I liked playing with my sisters bra. Why does anyone care?"

"Scott, it is just nice that you are not just the mean, tough, un-trusting farmer. And I am a lover for the arts too, so it is not a bad thing." The CIT eased him, before complimenting his family. "I have to say, this is some brilliant food."

"Thank you." Said Scott's aunt, before she went to ask good stuff. "Apparently you are Anne Maria's sister, right?"

"Please do not remind me."

They were shocked with the bitterness from Courtney when that was brought up, causing her to move on. "Anyways, how did you two get together? We are shocked that Scott would get a dame like you. A lot better than that pixie chick."

Scott explained shyly, as he hated being questioned. "Well, she was in the car with a man who I was making that drug deal with a while back. I saw her a few times, we flirted, exchanged numbers, went out, and hooked up. Nothing else to it."

His male cousin has him the side eye, and wanted to laugh. "Come on Courtney, and really spill the beans. How much did he pay you to go out with him? We all know Uni is expensive."

"Nothing. I would never stoop to that level just to get into school. Scott is a gentleman deep down, and I want to be near him. Now if you excuse me, I need to go to the washroom. You need to lay off him, cause he has someone, and from what he told me, you are 20 and never had a first kiss." She spat out to his cousin before heading to the washroom, making many shocked that someone shut up his douche mouth.

Scott could not help but smirk. "Ain't she a sassy one? Anyways, I read something on my classmates blog, and apparently a truck that had the same license as your van was caught in an accident...the same one that killed B's family. You know, the fat man that was here for dinner over a month ago."

The entire family's face froze, with his uncle explaining. "We had to escape the scene. We were driving on Highway 401 in Mississauga, and we were coming out of the highway onto Hurontario street. They were driving up as we made a turn, and we rammed into them. The car turned around, but we thought they were fine, as the car was still intact, so we drove off."

"You DROVE OFF? You REALIZE that they are dead right? And the son of the family you killed is living with me. Yall need to clear this up." Scott complained.

"We can't. I am sorry thy his family is dead, but we cannot do anything, or it will completely blow over or drug trade business. There was come all up in it, and everything that our family worked so hard for would be ruined, with us going to jail for manslaughter and for drug trafficking. Just leave it be Scotty." His aunt eased him.

The redhead could not believe what he was hearing. "B is gonna BE ON MY ASS, and THIS is on a PUBLIC BLOG that everyone in my high school reads. I am gonna take the blame for ALL of this shit that YOU ALL have done."

His cousin was getting tired of this, and demanded this. "SHUT UP SCOTT. It is OVER and done with. He will mourn and get over it. There is NOTHING we can do. They are NOT coming back."

Courtney came out of the washroom, and saw that everyone suddenly stopped speaking when she arrived back him the living area. "So...what is with this silent behavior?"

"We were just leaving." The teen told her, as he got up and wrapped his arm around her, walking from his family. "Goodbye everyone."

She was was still confused. "But Scott, we were just..."

"We are LEAVING."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**It is around early to mid August in the story. You saw most of the couples in this chapter, more details about B's family's death, and the fallout of Cameron and Mike. The next chapter will be one not to miss. I really enjoy the feedback, and writing these characters. I am thinking about writing a spinoff with them being back at school, but nothing is confirmed. What do you think will happen next? Who is wrong in what situation? Who knows.**


	15. End of a Friendship and Relationship

Dawn and B went out to the forest, so they can go on one of their walks. She could tell how stressed out and depressed B has been since his parents passed, and could tell that there is something more. "Beverly, what is wrong now? Your aura screams that you are in distress."

He put his hands on his face in stress, thinking about what he recently found out. "I...I feel like I am going to explode. Since no one in my family gives a fuck about my parents being murdered, and taking it to court, I have to look through all of their files and stuff with a lawyer and Cameron's mom; my new guardian, finding all of the money and stuff to take this to court, and to tell all of the companies and insurances my parents were in that they are dead. I also recently found out that Scott's family; your old employers, they killed my parents in a car crash."

Her eyes widened in shock and disgust; bewildered that the people she knew would do something like that. "I am so sorry about that B. I cannot believe that they would do something like that. I really hope this ones to trial, and I could help with this if you want to. What do you want me to do?"

"This has nothing to do with you Dawn. Just don't get involved." He told her, before he caressed her cheek. "The only thing you need to do is be there for me, and you always do a good job at that. the one thing that I do not want is for you to be near those rednecked sickos. Something about them was always a bit off."

She blushed with his hand still caressing her cheek, and she but her lip. "B, you are trying to distract your anger by flirting with me, and you and I both know that we cannot go there."

B made a pfft sound at that. "Dawn, you know that you still like me, and that I like you. We are going through some stuff, and we are the only ones that have been there for one another. Why not?"

"I am simply not in the mood to date you, and you have changed Beverly. You are a lot more aggressive and bigger since your parents died. And because of this, I want you to promise that you will NOT speak to Scott about this, and to steer clear of him. This is for your sanity."

"I promise."

* * *

Dakota walked up to Sam's house, and was shocked to see that the door was open. "That is odd." She muttered to herself, before entering the door, and the house.

In Sam's room, Staci grabbed the console, and was running around the room, with Sam following her. "My grandfather studied that playing video games for over two hours is not good. No more games for you Sam."

He was tired of Staci's games, and wanted his console back, forcing himself to grab her, causing them to both fall, with her underneath, and him falling on top of her. His lips collided on here by accident. They froze for a few seconds.

Dakota made it up the stairs, and into the room to see her boyfriend kissing that...harlot, and to see her run her hands to his back, and to intertwine with his curly hair. Anger filled the blonde woman, and did not even speak before she ran there and threw Sam across the room, and draping him up. "WHAT the FUCK IS THIS BITCH all OVER you. SPEAK, NOW."

"Well...uh, we..." Muttered Staci, as she was walking to them, only for Dakota to slap her in the face.

"SHUT THE HELL UP. SAM, TALK NOW." She yelled angrily.

Sam rushed to the Staci on the floor to help her back up; glaring at his girlfriend. "DAKOTA. WHAT was THAT for?"

Dakota could not believes that he is mad at her of all people. "DON'T YOU DARE act like I had NO justification to do that. I told you BEFORE and I am telling you NOW that SHE WANTS YOU. How DARE YOU cheat on me with that FAT TRAMP?"

Something in Staci snapped. She worked so hard to erase the fat off of her, and is sick of the cruel treatment she has received from rich snobs like Dakota. She soon got up in her face and shoved Dakota to the wall. "LISTEN HERE you disgusting fame whore. SAM AND I KISSED BY ACCIDENT. He did NOTHING wrong to you and has been a GOOD MAN to you, and...it is TRULY disgusting that he cannot have a female friend who is actually worth something, while YOU can FLIRT, TEXT, and SEXT your ex boyfriend Topher DURING YOUR ENTIRE RELATIONSHIP. You want Sam to be NOTHING but an assistant, but he has A LOT going for him, which you would KNOW if you ACTUALLY SPENT TIME WITH HIM."

" I can TEXT WHOEVER I want to, and I SAID FOR SAM to speak. NOT you. And this WAS NOT an accident." Before walking to Sam, getting in his face. "You SERIOUSLY THOUGHT that you can stay at home and only have Staci visit you. You made NO EFFORT to contact your GIRLFRIEND, but was ALL OVER her. Why is that?"

Sam was too angry to even care anymore. "Because I DID NOT want to SEE YOU. I was told thy you only got with me because YOU were pregnant, and was going too PIN IT ON ME because you KNEW my family was rich. You are not understanding of what I NEED."

Dakota was overly angered, and all she wanted to do was to end this conversation to be removed from these people. "Well YOU CAN GET ALL of what you need that I can't fulfill because I am LEAVING YOU. Have fun with him Staci. LIKE I NEED your money. I cannot BELIEVE YOU SAM, and I HOPE you NEVER return to Mississauga come September time." Tears started to form in her eyes, and she ran outside of the house, wiping her eyes, as Sam sighed sadly.

* * *

Cameron, Scott, Brick, and Lightning were actually in the living room watching TV peacefully, though the two groups were clearly sitting on opposite ends of the room. Scott was eyeing them down, as he spoke to his companion. "Look at how sad bubble boy got after his fallout with Mike? And Brick after you almost beat his ass. I say that we pluck their horns a little."

"Scott, what are you saying? Pluck horns? Cameron don't got no horns. Lightning is thrilled about going to that Karma club my babe and I are going to."

The redhead turned around and was shocked. "Your lady? You two are a thing now? Anyways, what I meant was that you groom them a bit, before you get them to spill all the beans. I wanna enjoy this Mike and Cameron feud as long as I can. Let's play nice." As he got up and forced Lightning to follow him.

Cameron and Brick were conversing about Dakota's attitude when she came home. "Well, it is wrong to gossip, but there is only one reason why Dakota was so furious. She found out that Sam has been cheating on her. Sam and Staci has been to his house a lot."

The bubble boy was completely shocked. "So you really believe that get have been having an affair this entire time?" Brick nodded yes.

Both were surprised when Lightning and Scott sat beside them, with smiles on their faces. Lightning asked Cameron a question. "How are you Cameron? It must be hard to hear that pathetic, anorexic Mike dogging the ever loving shit out of you."

The tiny african Canadian sighed in annoyance. "What else is he saying now? He is telling everyone I was only friends with him so I can steal Zoey from him, and that I cheated on half of my tests and assignments last year. He is going nuts."

Lightning aggressively patted Cameron on the back, feeling his pain. "It sucks man. Lightning is on Mike's bad side because Anne Maria is over him, and all over Lightning. Mike is such a fake dick. Well, my girl did say that he has a fake dick."

"I do know that Mike is a very bitter and territorial person. He had no choice to. His mother and father were awful to him, and were criminals. He was always in and out of homes after the social workers took him away from his abusive parents. I HOPE he does not end up like them." Ranted Cameron angrily, still bewildered of Mike's treatment to him.

Scott's eyes widened when Cameron spilled the news to him. "Wow. It makes so much sense why Mike is such a nutjob."

"And between us black folks, he said some race...stuff against us man. Horrible sha-stuff. And during Mike's rantings, he went on about how he was only friends with you because dat nigga; meaning you, kept on following him like a virus or some shit." The jock revealed, having a happy feeling when Cameron's face grew of disgust.

The small teen could not help but roll his eyes "Mike is disgusting and Mike is a liar. He is too afraid to talk man to man, and it says a lot. I am going places, and I am NOT going to waste my time on HIS petty crap.", before he walked out of the living room.

* * *

Mike and Zoey are at a drive in theater for a date, and there is a bit of tension between the two of them. Zoey looked at Mike, who was trying to focus on the retro movie in front of them. "Mike. There is an issue, and I know you are avoiding it. You don't see me the same after the news came out."

He knew what she was speaking about, but he really wanted to focus on the movie. "Zoey, please. I really want to see what happens in this version of Grease."

"Mike, we need to address this. You need to be friends with Cameron again, and you need to accept that Cameron and I will always...always have a connection, and..." She started to explain, but was cut off.

"All I have heard for the past week and a half is about you and Cameron's baby, and Cameron talking about me. That deceptive man does not deserve the attention and your affection. He wanted you the entire time, and the loser had to befriend me to get to you. There is nothing else to go into about that punk."

She could not believe how harsh and disrespectful he was being. "Mike, you need to stop. Cameron is the father of MY baby, and I am NOT going to have you constantly bash him, and to act like he is the one that ruined our relationship."

"Ruined? Is that how you feel Zoey? How is our relationship ruined?".

She looked down solemnly, twiddling her fingers. "I see the way you look at me. It is like you are disappointed with me that I had a one night stand with Cameron. You don't see me as the innocent flower that you thought I was, though you have slept with Anne Maria. You thought you would be the one to deflower me, and for you to have had some fun outside of me. I am not as innocent and a flower as you thought, and deep down, it bothers you."

Mike could feel his insides grow nervous, and his panic increasing, as he finally admitted it. "Yes, in a way I am disappointed in you. I never expected you to throw your virginity to someone like Cameron. You are worth so much more than that, and I lost my virginity as Vito, okay. Now that I am thinking everything over in hindsight, Cameron hustled me. He used me to study my disease and to have sex with my girl, and he hustled you. His mother had to hustle on the streets, and he took up on that mentality."

Zoey could not believe the disgusting things that were coming out of his mouth "That was so vile and unnecessary Mike. You were right, we should not have spoken about this and just watched the movie.", before forcing herself to watch Grease in silence, trying to not pay attention to the tension in the car.

* * *

It is the next evening, and everyone is in the limo that Dakota managed to rent. Dakota could not help but glare at Sam and Staci, who were sitting beside one another across from her "Look at that fat harlot all over him. As SOON as I dump him, and she is making her move on him. Anne, I wanted to fight her so hard. Sam does look good though. He did lose a lot of weight. I...I did not do anything wrong Anne Maria, and..." and realized that her friend was not listening to her, as she was making out with her almost boyfriend. Dakota was feeling bitter, and seeing her best friend happily groping and making out with a man was pissing her. "ANNE MARIA. I am SPEAKING to you."

Anne Maria felt Dakota tug on her hair, causing her to angrily flip to her. "Bitch, you gon need to be stopping with all of that bullshit antics you got going on. You know you are not gon be interrupting Anne Maria's lovin time, and expect me not to react. Oohhhh Lightning, that feels soo goooodddd, as he started to kiss her neck, and to trail his hands on her waist.

"Ease down honey. We gon be on our date." He hissed in her ear softly. "Ignore everyone else. Lightning is gonna take good care of you."

Scott was sitting beside Dawn, and could feel B glaring at him from across the room. He knew what it was about, but want to bring it up. "Geez Bev. Your eyes haven't fallen off from glaring for so long?"

Dawn had to say something to Scott. "You know what you did, and you need to stop provoking him. B is going through a lot, and you are turning his aura to a dark place. Leave him alone, and stop looking at him, and he will not bother you. You have not even attempted to make things easier, but yet you act like you know nothing."

"What the hell are you talking about now Gypsy girl?" Asked Jo.

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Dawn has been attacking me constantly since her ass got arrested all those weeks ago, and now she is acting like I did something to B. Hop off me. If anything, it seems that you are OBSESSED with me because you LIKE me, but I am a taken man."

The blonde could not help but chuckle in disbelief, and B had to take over, and patted her softly on her shoulder for a signal. "Do not even respond to him. Scott wants anything for attention and to stir up trouble. He is pathetic, and he needs to seek more therapy. You are better than to stoop to his level."

* * *

Everyone was in the club, and Sam was too busy sadly looking at Dakota dancing with a bunch of men, and was laughing in glee, which goes him up inside. He looked over to Brick, B, and Cameron (who were having a conversation that did not involve him), and tried to vent to them. "Man, this sucks. Dakota won't talk to me, and she has all of those buff guys grinding all over her. Why did this have to happen to me?" He could feel the three men glance at him with uncertainty that sent jolts down his body.

Cameron whispered to the two boys "But Sam cheated on her. No one feels bad for him, and he isolated himself this entire summer. I don't respect that to be honest.", with all of them scooting closer to one another, distancing themselves from Sam.

"My mama taught me how to be a gentleman, and being a philanderer is one of the worst things ever. Sam lost some weight, and now he is getting cocky, not cool." Spoke Brick.

Sam heard this conversation and could feel the tension, so he walked over to Lightning and Scott, and Anne Maria was too busy sucking on her man's ear. Scott saw this, and his curiosity grew. "What's the problem gamer boy?"

"Cameron and Brick were talking mad crap about me when I was right there. I don't appreciate them talking about me and a matter that they know nothing about." The gamer complained, as he grabbed a bottle of water.

As Lightning was getting some play, he heard Sam, and had to add in his input. "It is fucking Brick. He has talked mad shit about Lightning all summer, and got him fired. Brick is one of the fakest mother fucking cowards there are out there. He was the one that told us that you cheated on Dakota all summer with Staci, and told the entire house that."

"But he did cheat on my girl. She told me all of these details about this loser cheating with that fat bitch. You are LUCKY that I am on my date with Lightning, so I can't BEAT your ass for that bullshit. Yelled Anne Maria, as she had her fingers all up in Sam's face.

He just ignored Anne Maria, and his annoyance grew with Brick. "I cannot believe he put all of that on me,and spread gossip like a little punk. I know a lot about him and what he did at the military with men, which Staci told me, but I would not say that out loud. Common sense."

* * *

Zoey and Cameron were dancing from a far, as she wanted to have some joy while she was pregnant. "I love this song, and I never knew you were such a dancer. Our baby is gonna be so lucky."

"Yeah, yeah he or she is. Let's not focus on that though." He said as he danced enthusiastically. "I cannot believe those cards Anne Maria got us actually worked. It sucks that Mike is glaring at us the entire time."

Zoey was a bit startled "What. You can't be serious.", to only turn around and see Mike looking at them, as he drank a bottle of beer. The redhead waved to her boyfriend, only for him to scowl as he continued to drink.

Mike was so hurt and betrayed, and he could not handle being sober in this type of atmosphere, especially with the lingering tension in the entire club. He had a sad face as he continued to watch Zoey and Cameron dance. "Why does he...CONTINUE to do this to me. He WANTS ME to be angered. H...he CONTINUES TO torture me with his mess. I...I cannnnoot flip out. Ugh I hate the bastard right now."

Lightning and Anne Maria were tipsy, and wobbled over to sit beside Mike, who was losing more and more of himself as he drank. "Vito, pencil god. You ain't looking too good. Your redhead bitch tired of ya saggy, pencil thinned dick? She really is having some fun with Cam over there. You should see them at work."

"Shut up you trainwrecked bitch. You don't know CRAP ABOUT what is going on." Snapped Mike.

Lightning started to smirk at the snappiness of Mike. "Chiiillllll. Shit ain't that serious, and we know a lot about the entire situation, and Cam has been talking maaaajor shot bro. He went on and on today."

The intoxicated teen rolled his eyes at the mention of all of this. "Oooonn, and ooonnn, and onnnnn about wh...whhhhaaat? How he slept with Zoey, and telling everyone of all that they did that night, and how I never sawwwwwww it cumming, and all of that? Tell me what that prostitute sooonnn said."

"Imma let you two men talk. Lightning, you know to beat this man up if he gets sassy." Hissed Anne Maria, as she danced her way to Dakota and the other men.

The muscular jock looked around to see if anyone was looking at them, before he whispered in Mike's ear. "He went on to talk about how it is on wonder why your parents ditched you, and that you are gonna be abusive dug dealing mother fuckers like them, with no job like them. He also said that you have been fucking my lady while she has been getting it on with me, and you almost gave her an STD. Cameron did say that he caught you sniffing the coke, and you beat Anne Maria and Zoey once too."

Mike's anger started to rise when he heard the news, and quickly got up. "I CANNOT believe that kid would...would bring my orphanage into this. He knows that is a sensitive spot, and to compare me to them...is some bull. I am sick of him saying all of this behind my back". He quickly and swiftly approached Cameron and Zoey, and grabbed his target's arm aggressively. "You THOUGHT you could get away with all of the stuff you have been saying about me? You thought you were slick? I am tired of your pathetic...sh...SHIT talk Cam."

The little brainiac found some strength in him, and shoved Mike off of him. "GET out of my face Mike. I have not said ANYTHING about yo, while you have been RUNNING YOUR MOUTH about me for the PAST 2 WEEKS, but I tried to be the BIGGER MAN, and to NOT retaliate to your level. You need to stop with the drinking, and take responsibility for once."

"I ALREADY ADMITTED ABOUT MY ISSUES. But what I DID NOT need was for you to be running around here and telling everyone that I almost gave Anne Maria an STD."

"It is called an STI. Please talk to me with the proper English term." The English nazi Cameron corrected out of instinct.

He hated it when Cameron did that when they were friends, and hate sit even more now, causing him to roughly grab Cameron by his arms. "DO...DO NOT correct me you mother FUCKER. You SLEEP WITH ZOEY, and THEN you BASH MY FAMILY AND LIFE? I...I was SUCH A good friend to you, and you CONTINUE to slap me IN MY FACE."

"I DID NOT bash your family Mike. You are coming up with A BUNCH OF LIES to HATE ME. DON'T act like you were not spilling racial slurs at me, and making fun of my other. You are making things WORSE for Zoey, and the baby she is carrying, which is MY BUSINESS."

Almost all of their roommates and everyone at the club went and circled around the argument, as Mike lashed out. "Yes, because you know MY GIRLFRIEND YOU slept with better than I do. We got that. YOU told EVERYONE HERE that I was on drugs, and that I PHYSICALLY ABUSED Zoey and Anne Maria. You are NOT as kind, naive and as good as you pretend to be."

Cameron was co sided with all of this, since he never said that. "Where did you get that from? I NEVER said that."

Zoey was panicking, trying to stop this. "STOP IT YOU TWO."

"Lightning told me." The scrawny Mike revealed and pointed, as everyone looked nervous as hell and panicked. "And from the LOOK of everyone, they clearly ahead it too. Don't you have ANY regrets?"

Cameron wanted to get under his skin, and was itching for it "I DO NOT regret sleeping and impregnating Zoey Mike, I don't. This little prostitute's son, follower of yours, and a NEGRO, as you racially told everyone has more respect from her and EVERYONE that YOU will EVER HAVE.", and soon got his wish when the intoxicated and out of character Mike swung at Cameron, and going him a nice punch to his cheekbone, before he was immediately dragged out.

Dawn carried the pregnant Zoey away from the scene, and into the limo. "You don't need to be around this scene, stressing out over this."

Brick and Sam tried to pull Cameron back, but he swapped off their hands. "I'm FINE. I am good. I am NOT gonna retaliate because I KNOW BETTER Mike, or Vito." He walked over to Lightning and Anne Maria in an angry growl. "This is YOUR FAULTS. You two TWISTED EVERYTHING I said. WHAT was the purpose in all of this? You WANTED A SHOW? WHAT? I BET a lot of what you told me Mike said was a LIE TOO."

"I had NOTHING to do with this one Cameron. That is NOT on me doll. Of you need to have some words with Lightning, go ahead."

The muscular teen rolled his eyes. "I just told Y'ALL DA TRUTH. I didn't do NOTHING WRONG, but Lightning WILL warn you to tone down the damn attitude, or you'll be purple and blue all over."

* * *

Everything went back to normal as Mike, Zoey, and Dawn left the club. Dakota has a bunch of men sitting, drinking, and chatting with her. "Wowy Dakota. I could definitely see those curves in some sexy ads. You could show them off to me sometime."

The guy caressed her leg, causing her to blush. "Aww, thanks stud. From those rippling muscles that are tightening that shirt, I could tell that you have a stone hard body. Take it off and show me those rippling pecs." She was begging loudly enough for Sam and Staci to hear her. The guy took off his shirt, causing her to lick her lips at the sight of his glistening pecs and 6-pack "Oh my GOSH. It has been SUCH a lock time since I have been with someone who has a hot bod instead of blubbering fat.", before caressing him.

Something in Staci got her angry with what Dakota is doing, and is truly disgusted "I cannot believe she is using that man to insult and to make you feel horrible. I am going to say something to her." as she started to walk over her, but Sam walked in front of her.

"Don't do that. If she wants to move on, I can move on with someone a lot better, and a lot more relatable. Don't worry about her." Sam eased in a seductive matter, as he caressed her check; making sure Dakota would see. Staci knew where he was getting at, and they both leaned in for a kiss.

Dakota was laughing and flirting with this man, but stopped right in her tracks when she saw Staci and Sam kiss in front of her; and everything in her just crumbled, and a we could feel was resentment and anger. The glare and growl that was now implanted on her face would make anyone freeze from utter fear.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, that is the chapter. Samkota broke up, but will they be broken up for long? Lightning stirred the pot with Cameron and Mike, and now things are worst than ever. It seems like it is coming back to bite him in the ass . I can promise that there will be more of the story with Scott, Dawn, and B. I know that Brick and Jo have been lacking the drama and have been out of focus for a few chapters now, but that will certainly change by next chapter. There will be a lot of tension between the guys from here on out. There will be 5 or 6 more chapters to this story.**


	16. Goodbye Seaside Heights

Cameron was looking at his band-aides nose through the mirror, and there was tear escaping his eye. "I can't believe he would ever strike me. I...I can't help him, and he needs to go back to a psychologist. At least we are leaving this place."

Sam entered the room to check up on Cameron, and was shocked to see the band aid. "Oh my goodness. I can't believe you have a bunch of bandaids on your nose. How are you doing Cameron? You already have so much going on, and the fighting with Mike is making things worse."

"I...am so stressed. I am going to be a father in a few months, I have to find a way to tell this to my mom, Mike and I are getting worse and worse, and I know all of the judgement at school is gonna be harsh. Too much drama for me to deal with. What about you?".

The redhead plopped on the bed and sighed in sadness. "Everybody hates me. Dakota can not stand me, everyone thinks I was having this long affair with Staci, thanks to Brick telling people that. Why would he ever do that? I did not do anything to him, and now he is telling everyone that I had an affair like it was a fact? Not cool."

Cameron is starting to pack his bags. "I just cannot wait to get out of here. We are going to New York, than Buffalo, and then right back home. It would be a week until we are fully back home, and all of this drama can be left behind us. I have to tell my mother that she is gonna be a grandma, and I still have to prep to be in the Science club and stuff."

"Tell me about it. I have to get ALL of my stuff from my jersey home, and move it into my cousin Harold and Scarlett's home. I am glad that you are the only one who is not judging me off of half truths and stuff man. I just hope New York and Buffalo go as planned though, with no drama."

The bubble boy had to softly chuckle. "With this group, that won't happen. I wish I spent more time with you this summer, but we do have all year to become good friends."

* * *

Lightning went into Anne Maria's room, and saw that she was packing her stuff, and he rushed to plant kisses on her neck. "Mmph, you are so tasty. Excited to go to New York?"

"Of course doll. Your father getting all of us tickets to the football games, which he owns one of the teams? That is so cool. Mama wants to meet your dad, and to see what you are talking about with that old man."

He went over to her clothes, and could not help but play with her thongs. "Lightning has to say that these are his favorite thongs. You will like pops, and he might like you. It sucks that we got no sex after that disaster club night."

A naughty thought entered Anne Maria's head, as she hopped onto her date's lap, and started straddling him. "You can get the cunt anywhere. We could do it right here if we wanted to. I need to get off a bit." They started to gaze at one another, before they ended up kissing, and fondling one another.

Lightning soon broke off, and took her off him, as his mind as too focused on seeing his father, and going to New York. "Lightning ain't in the mood to do it right now. Paps doesn't know that his son is...I guess we are dating. Lightning's father ain't about him dating chicks. He only said to have fuck buddies, and things...are a bit more serious. He don't like loudmouth ladies, so you ain't meeting him. Point blank."

"That is not fair Lightning. You got to meet my uncle, aunt, and unfortunately, my cunt sister." She complained bitterly, as she started to push up her breasts to show more cleavage in her shirt.

He rolled his eyes, and got up to gel his hair. "Lightning met your sister because my so called bro Scott kept on fucking around with her, and for all of the times we were at your restaurant, you never sat them down in front of us at a table, introduce us, and have convos and stuff like that. So why is it an issue that you ain't meeting da paps?"

Anne Maria did not like how he was trying to avoid the conversation, and brushing off her wants. "Listen. If we wanna go any further in this, the good thing are to meet the parents, and I am dating a star's son. Of COURSE I want to meet him. Whether you like it or not, I am meeting him. And to make sure I meet him, we can have a sit down with my uncle an aunts, which you were complaining about."

* * *

Brick and Jo were at the gym, and the former was speaking to his boss, as he was giving him some keys, a bag, and a few other things. His boss smiled at him, and forced Brick into a hug. "I have to admit, I will miss you a lot Brick. You were such a good employee. Good with the workout materials, brilliant with giving instructions, and knew what you were doing, wand was very friendly to the customers."

The teen smiled, and gave him a dog tag. "I really liked working here too for the past month and a half, and I would definitely come back here for the summer next year. While things were tense with Lightning, my girlfriend and I spent a lot of time here, and the workout gear is brilliant for my body. And the uniform was very fashionable."

The older man could not help but chuckle at Brick's innocent, and quirky behavior. "Brick, you are suck a good kid. Take care of him Jo."

"Take care of him? He is the one that needs to take care of me. Jo doesn't take care of others. Anyways, thanks for the discount pass you gave me this summer. But I AM expecting you to give me a job when I come back down here next summer." The blonde woman light-heartedly threatened.

Staci and Sam were coming off the treadmills, both sweating and exhausted. "I cannot believe that I am actually starting to enjoy working out. It is in my family blood to not like working out, but because it is you, I am starting to enjoy it a lot more. Has Dakota ever worked out with you?"

He groaned when Dakota was mentioned. "That entire situation is just stressing me out. Everyone is whispering about me and you, and what caused me to so called cheat on her, and all of that. And all of this is gossip that Brick started and is continuing to do is extremely irritating. I want to speak to her, but I don't want her to hit me like she hit you, and I don't want everyone eavesdropping."

"She does not deserve in you Sam. She is an opportunist, and she does not treat you right, and I have to admit." She spoke as she started blushing. "The kiss we shared is pretty nice, but I know that you are not interested in me like that...or so I think. And as for Brick, he has a lot of issues as well, because he is the one that got caught up in some marital issues, and some homosexual acts."

Sam shook his head, and grabbed their bags, as they started to make their way out. "Enough about that. This gym...this experience, and Jersey gave us this brilliant opportunity to lose weight, give us some confidence, and to build a beautiful friendship, or relationship. I will miss being here." Staci blushed with Sam's last statement, as a sense of hope entered her spirit.

* * *

Anne Maria had her uncles and aunts sit with her and her date. "So, I am sure Zoey and Cameron has been running their mouths about me, and the restaurant talks, so this is my man-to-be Lightning. Ain't he such a guido aunty?"

The older woman definitely checked out the younger man who has her niece's affection. "He definitely got a bangin' body though. Courtney did tell me that he is friends with her boyfriend, Scott right? He is so much better than that good for nothing Duncan."

"Why do we need to speak about that b... pain in my butt Courtney and her loser men? Anyways, Lightning is in all of the sports teams at the school, his father was a famous athlete, but now he owns the Buffalo football team, and he is such a good dancer. He is da bomb."

Her uncle glared at the black man, and decided to question him. "So, jockeroo, what the hell have you been doing with my niece? You've been fucking her? Cause if you have, and ditch her, I have ties with a...some tough men out and around here and up by T-dot to handle you."

Lightning gulped on his water nervously, and carefully handled the situation. "Lightning is a pleaser, and in his own way, a gentleman. If Anne Maria needs something down of tended to, it is the gentlemanly thing to do, to make sure the lady is well taken care of. If Lightning was only here for the cooch, he would not be meeting up with her family."

Cameron and Zoey were just finishing up, and taking off their aprons before they slowly approached their bosses, who were in a heavy conversation, with the irk with a small bump clearing her throat in interruption. "I am so sorry to interrupt your conversation, but we were just going to say our final goodbyes and hand you our stuff for work."

The uncle bursted up to Cameron and Zoey, still being uncomfortable with the thought of his niece having sex, and hugged both Cameron and Zoey. "You two have been such good employees this summer, even better than my own niece. You twigs e me hope in the youth today". Anne Maria only rolled her eyes.

Cameron smiled as his boss let him go. "Well, it was a brilliant experience, and I learned a lot about how a restaurant is functioned, and also the cleanliness of a restaurant. You two have been so kind to Zoey and I, and we wish we did not have to end this job."

"Actually, since you two have been such good employees, we made some calls to the Mississauga Olive Garden, and we managed to get the two of you jobs over there, and with the condition you two are in, you definitely need the money."

The two of them could not believe the news, and were so happy that these good people are giving them a huge opportunity, both of them rubbing to hug Anne Maria's aunt. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much."

Anne Maria could not help but feel hurt and stabbed in the back with her family helping out Zoey instead of her, and envy began to grow in her. She grabbed Lightning's had, and they both got up from the stools."Well, this was decent enough. Nice to know that you have my back. See you two next summer fam.", rushing out of that restaurant.

* * *

Dawn eagerly waited for everyone to join the campfire, as she held a staff, and soon enough, all 12 of the others joined her, and they all sat down in their perspective areas, starting to get used to the fire pit. "Hello everyone. As you all know, we are going to leave Seaside Heights tomorrow to go to New York for 2 days, and then to Buffalo for 2 days, before returning home for the last week of summer holidays. I first off wanted to thank Dakota and Anne Maria for planning this trip, and I truly learned a lot. But the real purpose of this bonfire is so we can all hash out our issues, so we can enjoy the last few days here, and so what happened in Jersey stays in Jersey. We all need to uplift our souls after this eventful summer." She could tell that they were not impressed, but they did not verbally object. "Here is how it works. I have this staff in my hands, meaning I am the only one that is allowed to talk and to air out my feelings. The person who is directly involved in the issue will be given the staff, and they will air out their opinions. Who wants to go first?"

Zoey raised her hand, as she had a lot to air out, and walked over to get the staff from Dawn. "Well, hello everyone. I know that there has been some drama, and a lot of it was from me, which I am dearly ashamed of. I have been very emotional because of my pregnancy, and I feel the need to clear up some things. I know that I did some of you wrong, and I do apologize for spreading the idea of Sam and Staci's affair long before it happened, but what I did not appreciate, was Anne Maria spreading my pregnancy around after her and Lightning heard it, and used it to cause drama between Cameron and Mike, and myself and a lot of girls. It was petty, and there was no need to take a pregnancy and use it for drama like this."

"No bitch, no, no, no." The sassy woman chimed, as she got up and snatched the speaking staff from Zoey, before flipping her face to her. "You are NOT going to spin this on me. Lightning and I did overhear yours and Cameron's conversation. I ONLY told Dakota, and Lightning did not tell ANYONE, and did not realize that he was the first to tell Mike that, because he thought you were telling him over the phone. Either way, it is YOUR choice to sleep with Cameron that ruined their friendship, that made you look like a whore, and that stirred up a lot in the house. You act like that is the only reason why the girls want nothing to do with you." She handed the staff back to Zoey.

"You are right. I made the choice to sleep with Cameron and to not tell Mike when it happened. You are correct, but you ARE responsible for telling Cameron and Mike a bunch of lies about what they have been saying about one another, which caused the fight at the club. If you are so happy with Lightning, than move on, and leave Mike and I alone. We do not need any of this drama, and we will certainly leave you alone. I am carrying a child, and I do not need this petty drama in my life." She said, with Anne Maria nodding in agreement before giving Dawn back the speaking staff.

Dawn smiled that their conversation was more peaceful than at the last bonfire "Brilliant. I feel like Lightning, Mike, and Cameron need to speak of their recent conflict and actions that cause the brawl a few days ago. Mike, here.", before she went to Mike and gave him the staff.

The scrawny teen started to get emotional as all of the recent events replayed in his mind. "I am just...SO hurt from everything. I first wanted to reveal to everyone that I have Multiple Personality Disorder, which Cameron knows about. You knew...that it was not me that was having sex with Anne Maria, and knew that I love Zoey very much. And you did not even tell me that you slept with her. You had 2 months after that to tell me. You never apologized or even thought of me. You were my BEST friend. I may have acted too harsh during all of this, but you believed LIGHTNING? REALLY?" He tossed the staff to Cameron.

"I understand why you are hurt, and we should have told you. We just thought nothing would come of it, and that was before we found out the news. What CROSSED THE LINE for me was when you punched me. You KNOW that violence is a deal breaker for me, and that was a low move. You did a lot, said a lot about me to every one, and you believe a lot Lightning said as well. I can't forgive you right now. I just need time...WHY Lightning? What purpose did you have for this?"

Lightning strutted to the small kid, and grabbed the staff "Lightning wanted you two to go to a blows. Everyone was sick of you talking shit about one another, and wanted you two to talk shit to one another and end it. Now that Lightning has the stick, he has to say that this was a rad summer. Lightning is saddened that he did not get to fight Brick for all the shit he has pulled this summer, and that Jo is trying to run from Lightning, but that issue is done, and he has himself a hot babe Anne Maria, and we are all gonna turn up when we go to my father's football team's game tomorrow. Turn up. CATCH. SHA BAM.", throwing it in the air, for Sam to catch it.

The gamer went back to his area to speak about what has been on my mind "Uh, I am a bit nervous, but there is a lot that has been said about me, and I know that from the...situation with Dakota and I, A LOT of you dislike me. I want to clear my name and to explain that I still have a lot of love for Dakota, and...", to only be cut off.

Dakota lashed out angrily. "You are a damn liar Sam, and you are full of shit."

"I am SPEAKING Dakota, and I have the staff, so let me talk." He instructed, only for her to not care at all.

"I don't give a FUCK about you having the staff, because YOU did not give a FUCK about our relationship to cheat with that fat HARLOT over there. You thought that because you lost a good 40 pounds, you can get cocky now? You are a wannabee and pathetic Sam. You have lost the best thing that has ever happened to you." She spat out with venom.

Dawn had to intervene, to make this exercise productive. "Dakota, you really need to be quiet. You do not have the stick, and it is not right for you to intervene without it. Sam, go on."

He smiled, as he continued with his thoughts "Well, I have said it before, and I said it again Dakota. I. Did. Not. Cheat. On. You. No one would have even known of this if Brick had not falsely accuse Staci and I of having an affair for the entire summer, and that is a bold face lie that even Dakota knows is false. I have done nothing to you, and I thought we were cool, and you seemed interested in us becoming friends back at the camp, but do not spread lies about me, especially when you have some stuff in the closet as well. Would you like to speak?", holding the staff to Brick.

He is very surprised with Sam's aggression, but took the stick. "I do not like that you are threatening me with whatever you have on me. And to be frank, your behavior with Staci has had many people here uncomfortable, and it was not me who though that you were cheating on Dakota."

"I am not threatening you. I will outright say that your activities in the military was very suspicious, and many have accused you of sleeping with some men, but I do not believe that. What I DO know, which has been confirmed by Staci and Sierra, is that you ARE engaged to a military man's daughter." The gamer oh so confidently revealed, causing many of them to gasp.

Jo could not help but laugh at the ridiculousness of this pathetic man. "Sam, you are really more of an attention whore than your ex. There is no way Brick would be engaged to someone. Sit down Salmonella. You can't let someone say false shit about you Military Man."

Brick ignored Jo, and continued to speak to Sam. "You are getting cocky, and it is only aggravating you even more, have you get though that is the reason why no one likes you anymore? We saw you get embarrassed at the beach by taking Lightning's horrible advice and to mimic his behavior, and now you morphed into him with all of this...aggression, and cockiness, and...obsession with having the best body. You are not the same gamer anymore, and trying to attack me is making you look better."

"I am worrying about ME, and I am not stressing over you, but you are all up in my business, and telling me what I need to do. At the end of the day, keep my name out of your mouth, and do not bring me up in gossip and stuff you do not know jack shit about. I'm done Dawn." Concluded Sam, before he passed the speaking staff to Dawn.

The tiny woman was glad that mostly everyone partook in this. "Well, I am glad that people got stuff of our chests, and to leave that negative energy over here. Does anyone have anything else to say?" Everyone else was completely silent, which caused Dawn to speak again. "Well I have to say that I have learned quite a bit about all 12 of you on this trip, I never expected to enjoy Seaside Heights as much as I did, except for my arrest, but this trip will give us 13 a bond that no one else will ever have. And with that, I wish you all the best, and this ceremony is adjourned."

Everyone got up and went their separate ways, with Jo following Brick, as he could not help but worry. "Buzzcut, what the hell was Roleplay Gamer speaking about? You didn't answer me the first time."

"It...uh, it is nothing. Don't worry about it."

* * *

It is the next morning, and they are all putting their last suitcases in the limo, before hopping in the limo. "Goodbye Seaside Heights."

Scott asked the limo driver, "Can we go to my uncle and aunt's house. You literally go straight, and it is the farmhouse all the way at the end of this street." which the limo driver nodded his head. and soon enough, the limo started moving.

There was an awkward silence amongst the group, and no one was willing to talk. Everyone was nervous that if one thing was said, it would set off another huge argument or a brawl, and no one was in the mood for that. They just wanted to leave all of this behind, and to enjoy a good moment for once. They soon made it to Scott's relatives home, which the limo made him aware of "Scott, we are here. Do what you need to do, and get back. We really need to reach to New Y...", before going silent at the sight.

Scott soon exited the limo, and saw that there were police at the residence, causing him to run to his cousin. "Bro, what the hell is happening here?"

"Get out of here Scott. You don't want to get busted too." His older male cousin warned him of, trying to push Scott back into the limo, only for him to resist.

He shoved his cousin off him, and demanded answers "W...What is going on? Why is there police here? Why are they all over the house. Can you EXPLAIN this to me please?", before going for the police, to only be grabbed back.

"Scott, STOP IT. Let me explain to you. Someone busted our drug deal business, and my...my parents are locked up man. They are doing an investigation of the house to find all the drugs, and all of the people involved in the matter. You NEED to leave Scott."

The redhead was not about this, and was getting more and more upset, as he ran to the police officer, and tapped his shoulder. "Sir, don't you think you owe an EXPLANATION for all of this bullshit? WHY are you going through the house, and why are you arresting people?" He deliberately left out that he was related to them.

The police officer just continued on with his investigation, and shrugged off Scott, only for the teen to grab him aggressively, causing the officer to shove Scott to the floor. "Listen country redneck. These people were in a big drug trafficking scandal that went from here all the way down to Ontario for many years, and after an innocent, we were reported about the identities of these people. We have been trying to track them down for months now, and we got me now. If you TRY to get physical with me again, I can have your pale ass arrested for 10 years in a snap. DON'T try me."

_A few days ago_

_Scott was sitting beside Dawn, and could feel B glaring at him from across the room. He knew what it was about, but want to bring it up. "Geez Bev. Your eyes haven't fallen off from glaring for so long?"_

_Dawn had to say something to Scott. "You know what you did, and you need to stop provoking him. B is going through a lot, and you are turning his aura to a dark place. Leave him alone, and stop looking at him, and he will not bother you. You have not even attempted to make things easier, but yet you act like you know nothing."_

He realized where all of this came from, as he remembered the shady behavior of Beverly, and in that instant, the farmboy was completely covered in anger, and any sense of control he had was gone. He bolted into the limo, and soon started screaming and shouting out of the top of his lungs "YOU MOTHER FUCKER. YOU DID THIS, DIDN'T YOU? YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH THIS?", getting in B's face.

The bigger man got up, and started to get in Scott's personal space. "I ABSOLUTELY DID call the police and rat you out. YOU thought YOU and YOUR FAMILY could get away with the MURDER YOU COMMITTED. Unlike YOU who was willing to yell and get all up in people's faces, I HANDLE STUFF LEGALLY."

"Well I am ALL UP IN YOUR FAT FACE PUNKASS." He yelled, before pushing B down, and as the limo drove off, things only got more dramatic.

_continued in next chapter..._

* * *

**Author's Note**

**There are 4 more chapters left. The next chapter will be about them in NYC, the one after will be about them in Buffalo, and the last 2 will be them back in their home town, and getting ready for the new school year. There will be a sequel to this, with them being in school, with some other people joining them. Thanks for reading.**


	17. What's not to love about New York City?

He bolted into the limo, and soon started screaming and shouting out of the top of his lungs "YOU MOTHER FUCKER. YOU DID THIS, DIDN'T YOU? YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH THIS?", getting in B's face.

The bigger man got up, and started to get in Scott's personal space. "I ABSOLUTELY DID call the police and rat you out. YOU thought YOU and YOUR FAMILY could get away with the MURDER YOU COMMITTED. Unlike YOU who was willing to yell and get all up in people's faces, I HANDLE STUFF LEGALLY."

"Well I am ALL UP IN YOUR FAT FACE PUNKASS." He yelled, before pushing B down, and as the limo drove off, things only got more dramatic.

Dawn got up to stop the fight by going between the two "STOP IT YOU TWO. THIS IS SO WRONG. STOP.", only for B to pick her up and to sit her down.

The overweight teen walked up to Scott, and did not even care how he came off to everyone else, and shoved Scott back. "YOU and your REDNECKED, DRUGGIE FAMILY THOUGHT that they could GET AWAY WITH MURDER. You are a MURDERER Scott, and you are NOTHING but TRASH, JUST LIKE your family. And I HOPE they LOCK YOUR ASS UP after this goes to court."

Scott was getting angrier, and angrier with this...pest insulting him and everything there is about him. "CLEARLY your FATASS does NOT KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT. When I found out, I STOOD UP FOR YOU, and TOLD THEM TO TURN THEMSELVES IN. I TOLD THEM that they should GIVE YOU SOME MONEY, to SPEAK TO YOU. THEY wanted to RUN and IGNORE the problem. I WAS DISGUSTED, so DON'T TALK when you DON'T KNOW SHIT. DO NOT insult me and MY FAMILY like that."

"I don't CARE Scott. NO ONE likes you. Your so called girlfriend is USING YOU to get to Duncan, EVERYONE HERE HATES YOU for being a PUNK, a BULLY, and for TREATING DAWN LIKE CRAP. Not even YOUR FAMILY likes you." B yelled, with many of them holding him and Scott back form one another.

"THAT'S IT." The redhead yelled, as he went to punch B in the face consecutively, and started to add some aggressive slaps in as well, causing B to react, and to start throwing punches as well. "You MESSED with the WRONG ONE NOW BEVERLY, and I HOPE your arteries CLOG from ALL OF THE FAT ON YOU. At LEAST Sam and Staci made the INITIATIVE to lose weight unlike YOU.."

All of the guys had to spilt the two up, but B went in for a few more punches, and managed to grasp his throat. "YOU'RE A MINISCULE DEVIL YOU MOTHER FUCKER. NOTHING but ROADKILL TRASH."

Everyone was panicking, and soon enough, the window between them and the limo driver was winded down, with the limo driver threatening. "STOP with the BULLSHIT. If ONE MORE PERSON yells on my goddamn limo, and especially fight, I will toss out ALL YOUR ASSES in the middle of the road. Keep your damn mouths shut until we get to New York."

* * *

The 13 of them were in the Statue of Liberty, and were in separate small groups or pairs. Zoey and Mike went on the balcony of the tourist attraction, and both were taken away. "Oh my gosh babe. This is such a magnificent view."

"I can see as far as the house we were at. Look." He pointed out, as he grabbed her finger to point at it.

She tilted her head, and smiled at the view. "I will never forget that shore home. New York really is a pretty sight Mike. We can see all the are that looks like ants from this view, the pretty ads and colors. This experience is brilliant, and it is nice to travel before we go home to face reality." She realized, as she rubbed her stomach.

Mike wrapped his arm around her reassuringly. "I am glad that we came onto this trip though. We are strong, and back together. Don't worry, I will take care of you and this baby."

"Thank you Mike, but that won't be appreciated." Chimed in Cameron, as him, B, and Dawn walked into the balcony. Him and Mike glared at one another, before Dawn dragged B and Cameron away.

She went and spoke to them in a soft manner. "Both of you engaged into a fight within the last week, and you step have been very out of character. You two now live with one another, and you two are...going through the most than everyone else here. Cameron is going to be a father, and B is mourning the loss of his family. We are going home soon, and have to deal with reality."

B sighed sadly, knowing that their summer is coming to an end. "At least I can always count on you two. I should not have gotten into it with Scott like that, but he is the least of my worries. How are you feeling, knowing that you have to te your parents about your arrest and the foreclosure of your house?"

"Wow, I never knew that. You always seems like you were fine and had no worries. Even when you were recovering from the arrest." The bubble boy spoke.

"A lot of this foreclosure has to do with the fact that we are wiccans, but I am still going to have to work to help out my family and home, riot for my religion, and to save the environment that is wiccans use for practice. I did itnot want anyone to know because I wanted to be strong, poise, regal, and headstrong, like Lady Liberty."

* * *

The girls are walking with shopping backs down Time Square, and Dakota and Anne Maria are gossiping and chatting in glee. "Oh my GOOOSSSHHHH. I cannot believe that I am in New York. I seriously wanna to go a film lot and to hand in a bunch of audition tapes. We look so FIERCE."

"Yess doll. Da gucci, da prada, da chanel, you and I look SO good. If only these ladies can catch up and afford all of this fashion." Bragged Anne Maria, as the two strolled around, causing many to look at her in annoyance. "Dolls, take some pictures of Dakota and I."

Staci took the camera, as Anne Maria and Dakota ran to a fountain, and posed for Staci to take pictures, and the two played around in the water, and posed dramatically. "How fierce you two."

Zoey sees a glow in Jo, who has bags that contained a bit more feminine clothing, and Jo is currently wearing brighter and clothing. "You are glowing Jo. I have never seen you so happy before. What is up?"

"And why the hell do you care pregnant woman?" Snapped Jo, hating that someone is trying to pride in her business.

She was shocked with Jo's sharp attitude. "I don't understand what the issue is. I was just noticing that you are wearing brighter clothing, tighter pants, and a lot of the stuff you bought were...girlies than stuff I would ever wear."

Jo did not think anyone would notice, and started to stutter "Well...uh...uh...I was buying stuff for my sister Eva. She is going to college, and wanted to revamp her look, but she has no money, and,...uh yeah.", hoping that Zoey would not catch onto her obvious lie.

The retro girl placed a hand on Jo's shoulder for sympathy and understanding. "I get it Jo. You have a guy now, and you feel sexier, wanted, accepted, and want to shock him. I am kind of like that, as you can tell from my outfits now and my outfits back then. Before I met Mike, I was wearing go-go dresses, go-go boots, the frilly 50's dresses, and all of that other stuff."

Dawn suggested to everyone. "How about let's do a group picture. The beautiful scenery is great for a group shot, and we have never taken a picture of a 6 of us."

Staci lit up at the idea "Yah, my family are the masters of group photos.", and she ran up to a random man to ask. "Can you ease take a picture of us? Thanks."

The girls ran up by the fountain in the middle of Times Square, and all linked arms, with the lineup being Anne Maria on the left end, than Dakota, Dawn, Staci, Jo, and Zoey at the left end, and all smile as they say. "New York City." The man takes the picture and gives Staci the camera.

* * *

The boys managed to get tickets to a baseball game, and they are all enjoying the game. Cameron, B, Brick, and Mike sat together (in that order), while Lightning and Scott were in the row behind them, and Lightning was cheering a lot. "SHA, YEAH. AYYYY BADA BADA BADA. Did y'all SEE that home run? Lightning can do better than that."

"Baseball ain't one of my favorite sports, but I have to say that this is interesting, and them hate are sure nice to swing on some of them leeches."

Cameron was writing a bunch of stuff down as he observed the game. "I have to admit that this game is very interesting to analyze. The red team has really bad defense, and their catching coordination is not the best, but when it comes to offense, they do really well."

B was not really interested in the game. "Sports are not my thing, but the atmosphere is nice though."

"It is clear that he does not like sports. Just look at him." The country boy snided to Lightning, and they both laughed.

The athlete was enjoying the baseball games, but it was not the best game he has ever seen. "If Lightning was in this game, it would be a lot more interesting man. Lightning can't wait for yall to see his father's team in Buffalo 2 days from now. That is how a real team plays."

Mike got up, and tapped Sam's shoulder. "Hey Sam. Can you come to the hot dog shop with me please?" The two left the baseball field, and headed towards the hot dog shop. "I am sorry that I dragged you out of the game, but I just wanted to speak to you about some things, without all of them being there. I just wanted to let you know that I don't hate, you, and I don't think you are a bad person. I know how it is when someone misinterprets your words, and misinterprets a situation, and it is not fun. I just wanted to let you know that I am here for you, and I an offering a hand to you."

The gamer was touched by this offer Mike was making. "I can tell that a lot of the people don't like me. Scott and I were never cool, B gives me the cold shoulder, Brick and I have our little feud right now, Lightning is...Lightning, and Cameron only really spoke to me because you and him have issues. I am definitely interested in being your friend, and I am glad that you told everyone about your...disorder."

Back over at the baseball field, Cameron was taken aback that Mike would take Sam somewhere to speak privately. "I think those two are talking about us. They rarely speak to one another, and when they do, it is always in front of others. I am sick of Mike's Anti Cameron campaign."

"Well, Mike and Sam are very disliked amongst everyone at the moment. He got physical with you and is acting out a lot since the pregnancy news, and Sam is getting too cocky and aggressive with his words. I don't appreciate Sam for attacking me like that in front of everyone, and if he is gonna talk smack about me to everyone, t is only making him look petty." Explained Brick.

A baseball player hit the ball, and it started to swing to the audience, to where the 5 boys were. All of them got up, and softly pushed one another, as they wanted to catch the ball, but it managed to land in Brick's hands, causing the young man to widen his eyes in shock, and to cheer in excitement. "WOOHOO. I got a ball from a famous baseball team. I LOVE NY so far."

* * *

It is the next morning, and they all slept in the limo for the night; none of them having money to stay at a hotel, even with all of their money combined. They all woke up, all of them physically uncomfortable. "That was not a good sleep. A pregnant woman should not be sleeping under these conditions". Complained Zoey.

Lightning's stomach started to grumble, which only made him cranky, since being hungry is one of his biggest annoyances. "Lightning is hungry, and has no protein powder. We need to figure out something to eat."

"I am sure the limo driver is driving to find a fast food place. What we need to figure out is what we are gonna do today? We are not leaving until late afternoon/early evening." Dakota mentioned, as she was putting on her makeup.

Cameron stretched out his arms, before taking out a map. "Well, we went to the Statue of Liberty yesterday, and the second biggest tourist attraction in New York City is Central Park. So we should stroll on by through the park for an hour or two."

Jo nodded at the idea. "Not a bad idea Pencil Neck. I always wanted to run through New York City. As long as we don't go to some lame ass musical."

Zoey had a bunch of tickets in her hand, and sadly put them away. "I was just about to suggest that we go to a musical, but Jo demanded that we not do that. It was to The Lion King."

"Ooh, I want I see that. My grandmother, mother, father, grandfather, and aunt told me that it was a good play, and my family always has a good word."

Scott could not care less, as he was getting hungry. "Whatever, who cares, we need to find something to eat." He angrily knocked on the limo driver's glass, and yelled. "TAKE US TO A DINER."

* * *

The 13 of them were at a diner eating food, but Jo still needed to clear something up, causing her to whisper in Brick's ear. "What was Sam speaking about 2 days ago when you two were arguing? Is it true? I want a serious answer Brick."

He did not want everyone to eavesdrop, causing him to look around before he whispered back in her ear. "It...it is very complicated, and I want to discuss it when we are in private and in Mississauga."

"So what he was saying is true? You did not think that I would need to know that BEFOREHAND?"

"Tone it down Joanna, please? You do not understand the issue." Brick pleaded, as he held her hand, and to keep the others from looking at them weirdly.

The blonde woman could not help but feel angrily, and to glare at him. "I don't CARE Brick. You were with another bitch, and thought that I did not need to know that? If you are really engaged, than that means your parents have to had approved it for it to be morally correct in Canada. You LITERALLY just wanted the vagina, and as gonna bail?"

Brick put his hand on her shoulder, as he explained lowly to her "It is for...a military reason. I had to save my father's career, and to save a family from being murdered, please...", and did not finish his sentiment as she slapped his hand off her, and stormed off into the limo.

Staci and Sam were only a few seats away, and they could tell why Jo was upset. "I think she found out about Brick's engagement."

He could not help but feel a bit proud that not everything went Brick's way. "When you told me about it, I was shocked about it too, but then you got more info, and it made sense as to why he dead acting the way he was acting."

"But he was seducing Jo for almost the entire summer. That is so wrong. What is he gonna do when he is in Canada? His fiancée lives in Mississauga, and I know his father and her father had some fallout during war, and they did this for some military reason. " The blabber mouth whispered to Sam, but saw Dakota giving her the deadliest glare. "Can you PLEASE stop glaring at me Dakota? I have to say that envy, displacement, and delusion does run in the family."

The blonde grabbed her butter knife and pointed it to their direction "Neither of you want to start shit with me, and lease do not spew random shit about my family like you know what the fuck you are talking about. Thank you.", and after she threatened them, there was a tense silence amongst the group.

* * *

Everyone was doing something in Central Park. Dawn, B, and Cameron were walking through the park by themselves, and were astounded with the beautiful forestry. "This park is truly a piece of beauty and art, it is huge, and the best thing is that man did not destroy it by tearing the trees, and inserting a bunch of random accessories."

"Going on a walk is just what I needed. It always managed to calm me down, and with my family passing, and the drama with Scott, I need to cool down a lot. I don't even know if I can join the enviro and science club this year." The quiet man spoke.

Cameron sighed sadly as well. "I probably won't as well. I have to work, and to somehow find out how Zoey and I are gonna pull off this parenting thing together. What did you two think about Jo storming out of the diner?"

"I do not want to pride in their business. We all have our own issues to worry about, and we need to lighten our own auras."

Staci was on a swing, and could not help for Sam's assistance. "You know, I always like it when a man pushes me while I am on the swing. Come on. A big strong man can push a fattie like me."

He chuckled as he got up and walked to her "Uh thanks Staci. You need to stop beating up on yourself, you are not fat.", and wrapped his arms around her, causing both of the to blush as he noticed Dakota was watching. "You are really beautiful." He started to push the swing, and Dakota could not help but glare at them.

The blonde woman could not help but crack her knuckles and complain. "Uhh, did you SEE THAT? He is doing stuff to PURPOSELY piss me off."

Anne Maria was in the middle of getting a hickey from Lightning, not caring that they were in the middle of the park, turning to Dakota, half moaning. "Oh gosh, baby. Dakota, I to...told you from the beginning that Sam is n...not the one. Oh gosh that feels good Lightning. Anyways doll, Sam clearly used you to be popular, and now that he ain't fat anymore, he tossed ya away. Move on, hook up with Topher or another hunk."

"You know what, now that I think about it, maybe I should get another hotter, more muscular eye candy to go out with. Make him realize that losing me was the worst decision of his life." She announced, and looked through her phone to look at eligible bachelors. When she scrolled through her contracts, she saw her handsome ex, Topher. "Well, he sure is good looking." Dakota started dialling the phone, and put it on her ear to hiss seductively. "Heyyyyy Tophy. I have MISSED YOUUU..."

* * *

They were at the theatre watching The Lion King broadway show. Jo could not help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. "Oh my goodness. These costumes are so pathetic. I always hated Lion King. The way the women were nothing but satellite love interests. I hate Disney overall for having such weak women characters and Pathetic hopes about love."

Dawn patted her on her shoulder. "You were not loved enough as a child, and of the hope is sucked out of your life."

"But come on, the costumes are so vibrant, and bold. They are all so happy dancing, singing those happy tunes. It is the Disney magic." Brick chimed, as he started to do the jazz hands, only for the tomboy to roll her eyes.

"Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze  
It means no worries for the rest of your days  
It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata"

Zoey and Mike were singing along with the actors, as they were enjoying the show. "This is so awesome. I love this movie, and the musical is better than I thought it would be. Hakuna Matata."

Mike wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, as they were enjoying the show. "I had a brilliant time with you in New York, and Buffalo is gonna be a lot better. I know we did not get to your indie theater movie this summer, but this is the next best thing."

Scar's scene was next, and as they all watched him, Anne Maria could not help but bite her lip. "Mmmph, mmmm, mmmm, mmmpph. I always found the bad boys really hot, and I always had a MAJOR CRUSH on Scar. Dark, cocky, and just OOZES sex appeal."

"Makes sense. You went for a guy who was mentally sick, and is now hopping on Lightning. I just can't wait to get the hell out of here. Lightning's girl is all for bestiality." The farmer boy complained, getting more and more annoyed with the musical.

The jock elbowed his red-headed friend-ish "Stop hating my man. It ain't cool. Lightning can be a lion for ya tots.", winking at Anne Maria, which made her blush and Scott fake-gag.

Sam and Staci were eating from the same popcorn bin, and were chuckling, as they started to flick popcorn at one another. "Staci, who knew you were so fun."

"My mother, father, grandmother, and grandfather told me that fun is all up in my blood, so of course I am fun. You know, you remind me of Simba, with the sexy red hair, the soft, sweet, brave personality, and the nice build you are forming." The brunette flirted with Sam, so loudly that she made sure that Dakota could see and hear them.

Dakota heard Staci's shameless flirting, and muttered under her breath. "She is trying me right now, she is trying to get me worked up."

"Well, I have never been seen as attractive before. I don't even think Dakota was attracted to me."

"It is Dakota. She is a complete opportunist, and a complete witch. She wanted you for an assistant, and she does not appreciate the man that you really are Sam. You are like the hot good guy in the Disney films. There are many women that would take care of you better than she ever did." She assured Sam, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As she left his face, her and Dakota had an intense shared look at one another.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, I know that there was not as much drama in this chapter as you all thought, but I thought that they needed a chapter that mostly focused on them having fun, and enjoying New York. There are 3 more chapters left. They go to Buffalo next chapter, and then the last 2 chapters are them back at home, preparing to go back to school.**


End file.
